


The Ghost of Dressrosa

by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama & Romance, F/F, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind
Summary: Law inherited a mansion from his Godmother. She didn't tell him about the being that lived in the house or what it did to some of the people that lived there before. Will they get along? Is there something more to their relationship? Why does Law feel attached to this being? M/M Don't like? Don't read. I don't own One Piece.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Past Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Side Nico Robin/Baby 5
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93





	1. The House

**The House**

Law sat in the office, waiting for the attorney to come into the room. He had taken the day off of work because he was called here so early in the morning. Law didn't understand why he had been called to meet up with an attorney.

The woman came into the room. He had been slouching in the chair but quickly straightened up when he entered. The woman had green hair and orange eyes. "Hello, Mr. Trafalgar. I'm so glad that you could come on such short notice." 

"May I ask why I'm here? Is there something wrong?" He was confused. Law didn't know if he had done something wrong or not. He had never had to face an attorney before.

The woman came to sit behind her desk. Her face turned grim as she put her hands together. "I'm so sorry for your loss." Now, he was completely confused.

"Um... I don't quite understand." Law hadn't known that someone had died. "Who died?"

"Your Godmother passed away about three days ago. She left you everything she had." The attorney pulled out some papers. "She didn't have any children and she wasn't married. The only person addressed in her will was you." She flipped through some pages. "You were left her house and all of her fortune."

"Wait. Who is my Godmother?" This was all too much. He never knew that he had a Godmother. His parents never told him that.

"Her name was Rose Rain." The attorney handed the papers to him. "You can go through and check all of what she left you." The woman pulled out another piece of paper. "Here is the address. You can go there whenever you want."

Grabbing the piece of paper, Law looked at the address. He knew for a fact that the house was on the outskirts of town. "How did she die?" He was curious about what had happened to his supposed Godmother.

"Well, she was old. She tripped as she went down her stairs and broke her neck." Law nodded. "You can visit the house today if you want." She handed him a keyring. "The name of the house is Dressrosa." Law nodded again. "If there are any more questions, please, don't hesitate to call me. I'll help you out as much as I can."

Leaving the office, Law called up his work. "Hey, I'm taking the next three days off. Is that okay?"

"Yes. You can take a week off if you need to," his friend, Penguin, said. He agreed before hanging up. Law walked to his car and decided to visit the house he inherited from his Godmother.

When he pulled up to the gate, Law was astonished. The house wasn't a house at all. It was a very large mansion. It was easily a half-mile away from the gate. Fumbling with the keys, Law tried them all. It was the very last key that allowed him through the gate.

He drove up to the house. Getting out, Law stared up at the enormous building. There was something uneasy about it. _It's as if something's watching me. That's not a good feeling._ Had he to go through all the keys again to find the right one to open the front door. The door creaked as he pushed it open.

Inside, the place was extravagant. It was like a ballroom in the entryway. He looked around. There was something about it that made it seem like it wasn't abandoned. "How old did she say it was?" He went through the papers again. They told him that the house was at least two hundred years old. There had been improvements made to the house to put in lighting and other modern things.

Law walked around to see what was there. In the gathering room, Law found expensive furniture. A TV was on the wall above the fireplace. He walked around some more Law found guest rooms and many other rooms.

Coming to a door, Law opened it and saw that it led up. He was already on the third floor. Walking up the stairs, Law made his way to what he assumed was an attic. He coughed when he got there. Law waved his hand. Dust was all around the room. It made breathing difficult.

"What's this place?" Law inspected the area. It was spacious with a lot of old things. There were sheets over a lot of the items in the room. Going over to one sheet, Law removed it. He found a portrait underneath. It was of a family of four. There was a mother, father, and two sons. The way they dressed looked to be very old. Like 1800s old. "Huh. Must be the old owners of the house."

Suddenly, he heard something move below him. It made him jump a little bit. Quickly, he rushed down to see what could've caused the noise. He looked for the place just below that part of the attic. Walking down the hall, Law found the room below where he had been. It was a master bedroom.

Looking around inside, he saw how it was designed. There were black curtains that blocked out all of the sun and a king-sized bed against the wall in the middle with black bed sheets and a black canopy. The room was shrouded in darkness. Law couldn't really make anything out.

"Hello? Is there someone in here?" He wasn't expecting an answer. And, he didn't get one, either. There was silence that followed his question. It made him feel relieved but still uneasy. There was something off about this room. It gave him the creeps. "I don't like this room," he muttered to himself. Law turned and left the room. He locked the door after he shut the door.

Going exploring again, Law was able to find the study. It had bookcases that reached the ceiling lining the walls. There was a desk near the window. Walking around the room, he inspected what was there. Law sat at the desk and started to go through it.

Coming across a piece of paper, Law unfolded it. He read what was written. It was a note from Rain to him.

_My Dear Law,_

_I know that you don't remember me. You were still so small the last time we met. I've been watching over you since you were born. I'm terribly sorry for what happened to your parents. I want to let you know that I care about you and that if anything happens to me, I give you all of my earthly possessions. There's a safe in the study that houses a lot of my money. It's yours to do whatever you want with. It's hidden behind the first bookshelf. The code is 1-0-0-6. I'm so sorry about not saying anything sooner or meeting with you before my death. Have a good life. I love you very much._

_Your Godmother,_

_Rose Rain_

Putting the paper down, Law walked over to the bookshelf. The note never told him how to get to it. Law started trying all the books. He had seen his fair share of mystery shows. Getting to a medical book, Law pulled it and there was a soft but audible click that followed.

The shelf creaked open and Law moved out of the way. There was a metal safe in the wall. It was large and could easily be another room. He saw the padlock. Remembering the numbers, Law put them in and it opened.

Once the door was open, he looked inside. There were piles and piles of money. It was like a robber's gold mine. "H-How much did she leave me?" He stepped inside and began to look around some more. Not only were there piles of money, there were also golden objects, jewesl, and ancient-looking books. "What's all of this about?" He picked up one of the books.

The book was in a leather-bound case and held closed by a string tied around it. Untying it, he decided to open it. Flipping to the first page, Law saw that it was dated in the early 1800s. It was in what seemed to be a child's handwritting. He looked for a name. There didn't seem to be one on the book.

"I might read this later today." He put the book under his arm before leaving the safe. He called up the attorney. "Excuse me, how much money did my Godmother leave me?" He wanted to know so that he could figure out what to do with it.

"Um... In her bank account, it says that she owned over five billion. She had told me, before she died, that there was a safe in her house that housed even more money. So, her fortune isn't precise. You have access to her bank account and all of her money. Whatever's in that safe is yours as well."

"Okay." He thought back to the room he found. "Do you know the history about his mansion?" There was silence for a moment. "Is there something you didn't tell me about this place?"

"I'll have your information ready by tomorrow. You can start moving into the house if you want to or you can sell it. It's whatever you want to do." Law sighed. "Your Godmother wanted you to stay there. She insisted that you live there when she died. I have no idea why but that was whas she wanted."

"I'll have to thing about that." He thought about all of the moving he would have to do. "I'll have to hire a moving company and choose a day for them to pick up my stuff."

"Actually, she had already hired a movin company. They're on standby for you to say that you want them to start moving your possessions into the house."

"What? I thought you said that she died three days ago. How did she do that?" Law didn't understand what was happening.

"She talked to me about a week ago about it. She wanted you to move in quickly. I was the one that arranged it after she died." Law scratched his head. "You can move in today or tomorrow."

Law took a deep breath. "I'll move in tomorrow." He didn't know what to do other than to accept it. "I'm going to go back home tonight and be back here tomorrow." The attorney accepted his decision. There was an uneasy feeling that crept up his back. It was something similar to someone standing behind him.

"There'll be movers at your house in the morning. Be prepared to move by then." She gave him the time. Law reluctantly agreed before handing up with her.

Looking around the room again, Law still felt the presence lingering around him. It was hulking and large. _It's as if a large person is follwoing too close behind me. This isn't comforable in the slightest. I don't like this at all._

Witht he feeling still following him, Law decided to leave for the day. It was getting dark, anyways. As soon as he crossed the threshold of the door, the feeling of being followed disappeared. It was like it couldn't go past the doorway to outside.

Looking back to the door, Law didn't see anything. The door was shut, and he had locked it. Quickly, he got into his car and drove off. He didn't notice the being in the window of entrance hall, watching him leave. A grin was plastered on his face.

"This is good. I'm interested in this man." He laughed. "Fuffuffu. I like him so far. He's not like the others." The man backed away from the window and back into the house.

**Hope you like the new story. Came to me after watching Ghost Adventures. I like the idea of ghosts. I have met quite a few in my time. I think I live with some as well. Have a fantastic day. Love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. International astronauts must be able to speak Russian.**

**2\. The electric chair was invented by a dentist.**

**3\. Even the man who created Comic Sans has only used it once.**

**4\. At least one of the colours of the Olympic flag appears on all the national flags.**


	2. The Being

**The Being**

Law hadn't read the book the night before. He had just stared at it for hours. There was something that made him hold off on it. Around eight the next morning, the movers came and started to help him with his things. They were nice and Law didn't mind it.

A few hours later, Law had his stuff packed up and on the truck. He left the furniture because his new home had enough of it. They went to the house and they helped him get his stuff inside. Law thanked them as he watched the truck leave through the gate.

Walking back inside, the feeling of being watched was back again. He glanced in all directions before nervously started to put his stuff where he wanted it to go. He chose his bedroom. It was the one he found the day before. That room gave him the chills so it stayed locked up.

Instead, Law had picked a brightly coloured room. There were white walls and light-blue bed sheets. It seemed livelier than the other room. Law looked around his new room. He didn't know what to do now. He felt out of place.

The sound of his phone ringing made him jump almost a foot in the air. He quickly fished it out of his pants and answered it. "H-Hello?"

"Mr. Trafalgar, I have the information you asked for. The history of the mansion." Monet was quiet for a moment. "I can come over now, if that's okay with you."

"Yes. You can come over now. I'm already at the house itself. I'll meet you outside." The attorney agreed before hanging up. Law put his phone on the dresser before walking to the main entrance. There was that feeling of someone behind him again as he slowly descended the stairs.

He waited for her to appear outside. The feeling of a hand on his waist made him jump and scream. Law didn't waste any time in throwing the door open and dashing out of the house. He looked back to find nothing there. The feeling had been... unnerving.

"I-I'll just... wait out here for her." Law shut the door before walking to his car to get in. He kept glancing at the house. There had certainly been something that touched him. He was sure about it. It had felt as if someone had intentionally placed a hand on him.

After about an hour or so, the attorney showed up. "Mr. Trafalgar, what, if I may ask, are you doing outside?" She seemed confused about him being in his car.

"I just... wanted some air." Monet nodded.

"I have the information on the house. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes. Please." He offered the passenger side to her. She got in with a smile.

"I have the history all the way back to when the mansion was built." Law nodded. "The original family that had the house built was the Donquixote Family. There was the mother, father, and the two sons, Rosinante and Doflamingo. The mother and father died of an illness and the younger brother, Rosinante, got married and moved away. Doflamingo stayed in the house but soon disappeared. There's no record of his death nor what had happened to him."

"So, he just up and vanished one day?"

"Precisely. The servants didn't even know where he had gone. There had been an investigation, but nothing was ever found in his disappearance." She handed him a picture of the family.

"I've seen a portrait of this family. It was in the attic." Monet nodded. "Who got the house after he disappeared?"

"Well, they put it up for sale and a young couple got it." She handed him a picture of them. "They moved in a decade after Doflamingo disappeared. They had a set of twins two years after moving in. The mother died of a sickness that nobody could cure. It was almost similar to what Mr. and Mrs. Donquixote had. The father was pronounced dead when they found him in one of the rooms. He didn't respond to anyone and showed no signs of life. The children inherited the house after that. The daughter and son moved out when they got older and sold the house."

She went on for a while about the families that moved into the house. The attorney handed him pictures of the families as she talked about them. Law nodded through it all. There was a good amount of families and people that lived there. About thirteen families and three people owned the house after the first owners.

"There are some speculations that a ghost lives in the house." This got Law's attention.

"Can you tell me about the speculations?"

"Well, when people would come to visit the house as potential buyers in the past or just to tour the place, some swore that there was a presence that followed them everywhere. One woman said that she saw a man in the window on the second floor. She had described the man, but nobody else saw him."

"That's interesting." He didn't tell her about his experience in the house. "Do you think that it's haunted?"

"No. I don't believe in ghosts or spirits. I've been through the entire house on multiple occasions. I even went through the house by myself but saw nor heard anything out of the ordinary. As I said, they're just speculations." Law nodded. "Have you seen or heard anything?"

"N-No. I... was just interested in what other people had experienced." Law gave her a nervous smile. He hoped that she didn't question him about it. "Thank you very much for the history of the house. I really appreciate it."

Monet smiled at him. "No problem. I can give you the book on it. Rain had written a book on the history of the house. It was actually very accurate." She brought out a book and handed it to him. It was thick and probably had more in it than what she had told him.

Law thanked her again before she left. He looked back at the house and had the feeling of someone or something watching him. He didn't like it but decided to ignore it. Taking a deep breath, he walked back inside with the book in hand.

After an hour or so later, Law was sitting on the couch and reading the book. It was very detailed on each of the families that lived there before him. There were actual photographs of the families and what the house used to look like.

A bit later, he felt the presence near him again. Law continued to ignore it. He didn't want to acknowledge what it was because he didn't like it. There was a noticeable dip on the couch next to him. The presence was large and hulking. He just flipped the page.

 _Maybe it'll lose interest if I ignore it long enough._ The feeling of a hand on his leg almost made him jump off the couch. He glared at the text before getting up and moving to one of the chairs. He swore he heard a chuckle before it went quiet again.

It was later in the day when Law finally finished the book. It had helped him a lot in learning more about his new home. The presence was still in the room with him. He looked over to the couch. The indention was still there.

"Hm." Law closed the book. He set it over on the table before getting up. The being or whatever it was followed him out of the room. It was frustrating for him. "Go away," he said sternly. Law didn't like the feeling of being followed. It was aggravating.

The chuckle sounded again. Going to the kitchen, Law made himself something to eat. He was hungry. The being was still there and towering over him. It didn't make him feel any better. He sighed before finishing up.

Law sat at the dining table to eat. "Goddamnit. Leave me alone." He glared behind him. "You're just annoying me." Law turned back around to eat. The chair next to him was pulled out and someone sat down.

"Fuffuffu. What's wrong?" Law wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be to hear the voice. It just confirmed his suspicion on there being something there.

"Your presence is just annoying. I don't like people breathing down my neck." Law took his empty plate back to the kitchen. "It doesn't scare me anymore. You sticking around me for hours fixed that for me." He washed his plate and utensils.

"Never had someone actually say something to me first," the being answered. He seemed happy about it.

"Never had a being that I can't see follow me around," Law countered. He put his stuff up before going to the study. "Don't know why you're here. Just leave me alone and you can stay."

The being laughed again. He was following him. Again. "Like I can leave here anyway." A hand was placed on his hip this time. Law quickly moved away from it.

"Stop touching me. You're cold and annoying." He felt the temperature in the room rise. Then, a warm hand touched his side again.

"Is that better?" Law sighed. He moved away again.

"No. I can't see you and I don't like to be touched without permission." He continued to walk to the study. "Why're you here, anyway?"

"I live here. This is my house." Law stopped walking. He looked in the direction the voice came from.

"Wh-Who are you?" It made him curious as to who was following and bothering him.

"Donquixote Doflamingo. What's your name?" Law's jaw dropped.

"You're... You're the man that disappeared in the late 1800s." The other got close again and touched his side once more. It was getting even more frustrating to him.

"I never disappeared. I just died where nobody could find me." Law moved away once again and went back to walking. "I can show you where I died. This house has many secrets, you know?"

"I don't feel like seeing your skeleton," Law answered. A hand grabbed his arm. He was pulled down the hall. "I said don't fucking touch me." He went to struggle out of the grip.

"Don't act like a child. I'm just showing you something you may find interesting." Law was brought to a wall on the first floor. There was nothing significant about it. "Watch." He saw a part of the wall get pressed on the upper part he couldn't reach without a ladder.

Suddenly, a door creaked open. Law covered his nose at the smell of dust and mold. "That smells awful."

"Don't be like that." He was pulled forward inside. Law was pretty much dragged through the narrow hallway. It was dark and he couldn't see anything.

"Where're you taking me?" Law didn't like not knowing where he was being taken. It wasn't something he would let just anyone do. Law hated for people not to tell him where he was being led.

"Somewhere nice. You'll like it." Law stayed quiet for the rest of the journey. They arrived at a room. There were golden objects all over the room. It looked absolutely beautiful. There was something off about this room, though. He walked around. Doflamingo had let him go a minute before. One thing that seemed off was that the candles around the room were already lit.

Law stopped in front of a portrait. It looked almost just like him. "Who's this?" Law asked. He looked like an ancestor of his. The resemblance was uncanny.

"He was called Captain Trafalgar. It's been years. I don't remember his first name." Doflamingo came to stand next to him. "He looks awfully a lot like you." Law nodded.

"Was he someone important to you?" There was a long moment of silence between them.

"Yes." Law nodded before walking off. He hadn't seen how to get to the room because of the darkness. "Is he an ancestor of yours?"

"I don't remember. I wasn't really told by my family." Law went to inspect the scrolls that were on the shelves.

The other pressed into his back. It pushed him into the shelf. "You never told me your name when I asked."

"Trafalgar Law." He went back to reading the scroll. It was about cures from the 1800s. It was revolutionary from them at the time.

Suddenly, he was turned around, grabbed by the front of his shirt, and held a few feet off the ground. "Are you telling me the truth? Your name's Trafalgar Law?" He didn't fight him. Law just dangled above the ground.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" For a split second, he saw the man blink into focus. He saw the same man from the picture in the attic and the one Monet gave him. It was strange to see. "Can you, please, put me down?" He got no answer for a while. Doflamingo just held him by the front of his shirt.

Slowly, he was placed back on the ground. The other moved away. Law felt woozy from the contact of the man/ghost. Looking over to the corner of the room, there was a bed with a skeleton on it. There was a large, pink, feathered coat underneath the skeleton.

"Is that you?" Law asked as he came to stand next to it. There was no skin or anything. It was just bones, clothes, and what was there at the time.

"Yes. I don't remember what I actually died from." A hand touched his shoulder. "It was a while ago, anyway." Law nodded.

"Do you know about the deaths that happened here?" Law moved the bed covers to get a better look at the skeleton. It was much larger than a normal human being's. _Did he have that disease that made him larger than average?_

"Yes. I killed some of them." Law froze before looking over at the man. He could easily see him like a normal person now. It was a little disturbing.

"Wh-Why?" It was unnerving to know that this spirit killed people that had lived in his house. He hoped that he wouldn't do the same to him.

"I don't let just anyone in my house." Doflamingo went and sat down on the bed. Law watched him lay over his own skeleton. Law backed up as he disappeared into the skeleton. A second later, the bones started to move.

The sight was freaking the shit out of him as he watched Doflamingo move the skeleton. "What the hell are you doing?!" Law asked as he backed up to the desk in the middle of the room. It was the most disturbing thing he had ever seen.

"I want to thank you for giving me more energy." The skeleton stood from the bed. Law kept moving away from him. "What's wrong? Why're you running away from me?"

"That's freaky as shit. Stay away from me." Law put the desk between the two of them. "Either get out of it or stay the fuck over there." He narrowed his eyes as the other stopped just beside the desk.

"Is it really that scary to you?" Doflamingo laughed.

"I'm leaving," Law stated. He turned away before hearing the bones hit the floorboards. A hand grabbed his arm before he could even take a step toward the door.

"Don't go anywhere." Law turned back to look at the other. He was glaring at him. "Don't be angry. I was just showing you something." It didn't make him any less angry at Doflamingo.

Law snatched his arm back. "I didn't like that, you fucker." He went back over to the shelf of scrolls. "So, why did you only kill certain people? Did you kill my Godmother?"

"I killed certain people because I know their secrets." Doflamingo sat in the chair behind the desk.

"What do you mean by that?" Law turned his attention from the scrolls to the other. Doflamingo was grinning."What did you know about the people that you killed?"

"Fuffuffu. The man that bought the house after I 'disappeared and died'." Law raised an eyebrow. "I killed him because of what he did in my house."

"What did he do?" Law cane to sit on the bed. He felt disturbed about it but wanted to sit down. Doflamingo frowned. He wasn't happy. Law didn't like the energy that followed off of him.

"He raped children in my house." Law was taken back. He didn't know about that. Even his Godmother hadn't written that down in the book.

"Um..." It left him speechless. He didn't know what to say about that.

"I didn't have anything against his wife, though. She caught something. I think it was the same thing I had. I might've died the same way as her. As I said, I don't remember." Law nodded. It was the only thing he could do. "I didn't mess with the kids because they didn't do anything to upset me."

"What about... the others?" Doflamingo told him why he killed the others that died by him in the house.

"I don't mind certain people." Law nodded. He felt tired and lightheaded. He watched Doflamingo get up and walk over to him. "I'm sorry about this."

"Wh-What're you... talking about?" Suddenly, his vision went. It wasn't something he was happy about. _This isn't good._

**Hope you all like it. Have a fantabulastical day. Love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun facts:**

**1\. The fastest man in the world has scoliosis.**

**2\. The majority of people in Iceland believe in elves.**

**3\. Janis Joplin left $2,500 in her will for her friends to have a party.**

**4\. Sunglasses were originally designed for Chinese judges to hide their facial expressions in court.**


	3. Baby 5

**Baby 5**

A painful headache awoke Law from sleep. He groaned as he sat up and grabbed his head. It felt like he had a hangover. Like the one he had when he went to his friend, Shachi's, birthday party earlier that year. That was fun, but it was a bitch trying to get over the hangover.

Slowly, Law opened his eyes. He was in his new bedroom. Nothing seemed to be different about it. Then, he remembered the ghost or spirit or whatever he had met. Law glanced around the room but didn't see nor hear the other. Everything was quiet.

Leaving the bed and the room altogether, the doorbell to the house started to ring. Law trudged down the stairs to it. The person insisted on ringing the Goddamn bell. "Hold on a moment. I'm coming," he called to whoever it was.

When he got to the door, Law opened it to find someone he didn't want to see at that moment. He groaned out loud. "Don't give me that. That's no way to greet your little sister." Law just turned around and walked away from her.

"You not my biological younger sister," Law stated as he entered the living room. Baby 5 followed after him after shutting the front door.

"I know but we were brother and sister for the longest time, and I still see you as my older brother," she answered as she sat down beside him on the couch. "How've you been? I was told that you inherited this house. It's great and I would love to live here."

"I've been fine. I'm taking off of work to get settled in here." Law thought about why she was there. It wasn't normal for her to just drop by to see him. "Why're you even here? I don't remember telling you that you could come over."

"Can't I come and visit you every once in a while?" Law rolled his eyes as she pouted.

"Not if it's you. You normally only come to visit me when you want something. What is it you want from me?" Law relaxed into the couch. He was in for a long story from the woman. It wouldn't be his sister if there wasn't a story to go along with what she wanted from him.

Tears welled up in her eyes as he looked back at her. He knew exactly why she had come to him. There were only a handful of reasons that the woman would start to cry over. "L-Law, it was terrible," she started. Baby 5 clung to his chest. He put an arm around her shaking body. Law knew exactly how to comfort her.

"Tell me what happened." It was just something he had done over the years to keep from getting attacked by her. It also upset him a little to see her crying like that.

"H-He... He used m-me..." She cried even harder on his chest. Law began to rub circles on her back. "I... I c-cant be-believe he... he did that to m-me."

"It's going to be okay. What did he do to you?" Law knew that she was talking about a boyfriend. He also knew that he was going to hear something horrible from her. It was always like this about her dating relationships.

"That man used me for... *sniff* ...m-money and... *sniff* ... *sniff* ...my b-body..." That was not something he wanted to ever hear from his sister. To know that someone did that to her made him angry.

"What do you mean by that?" His brotherly instincts were coming out. He cared about Baby 5 but chose not to show it too much to her or others. 

"He... He used my body to get... *sniff* ...money." Law tensed up at that. "I had to... to go in front of tons of m-men in... *sniff* ...revealing clothes." That wasn't any as bad as what he thought she meant but it wasn't any better than it. "It... It was h-horrible." Baby 5 rubbed her face into his shirt some more.

"Did you break up with him?" Law asked. He wanted to know that she did the right thing and not be her old self. He had beaten up a few men over her for things like this. It was almost to the point that he tried to kill them.

"I... I tr-tried." She cried a bit more before continuing. "He said he n-needed m-me." There it was. He knew that she would stay something like that.

"Who is he? Can you tell me his name?" Baby 5 cuddled up to his side, toeing off her heels and bringing her feet up onto the couch. Her face was still on his chest. It was a sorry sight to see since Law knew her to be a prideful and mostly serious woman. It was times like this that made him remember that he knew her more than anyone else.

"H-His name's... *sniff* ...X Dr-Drake," she answered. Law knew the man. He had come into the hospital a few times in the past for a bullet wound, a broken arm, and a few other things.

"Where does he live?" Law wasn't going to go over there now but wanted to know for the future. He was going to give the man a piece of his mind.

"4325 Maple Street." The woman gave him the address without a hint of hesitation. It was almost like she was expecting this to happen. "L-Law..." He looked down at her. She raised her head to look at him through tear-filled eyes. Her makeup was running down her face from all the crying. He knew that his shirt would have mascara on it along with red lipstick. He was glad it was one of his more worn-out shirts.

"What?"

"P-Please, don't... don't try to k-kill him." He nodded. Law didn't know if he could live up to that agreement.

"You can stay here until I've talked to him or you sort something out. There's a good amount of rooms for you to pick from." Baby 5 nodded in agreement. She stood from the couch and put her heels back on. "Go back to your place and get some clothes for the time being." The woman agreed before leaving the house, not even worrying about her makeup-stained face. He sighed as he walked up to the study.

"You know, your sister's a little too trusting." Law almost screamed when he heard the deep voice talk next to him. It was disturbing and he wouldn't admit it, but it did scare him. Law had thought that the other was gone for good.

"Her mother threw her out when she was really young. Around three or four, I think. Told her that she was useless and just a waste of space." He continued his walk to the study. "I met her when I was ten. She was around eight or so."

"Were you thrown out of your house as well?" Doflamingo seemed interested in his life. Law didn't like that since the other was dead. That didn't sit well with him.

"No. I lost my parents when I was ten. The government put me in the family she was in. Our adopted parents wanted another child to have because they thought it would be good for Baby 5."

"Is that her real name?" Law shrugged at his question.

"I have no idea. I was told to call her that by our adopted parents and by her. She prefers the name to others." Law walked into the study. He knew why he was in there. _Damnit. I forgot a bag._ He walked back out of the room.

"What did she mean when she asked you not to kill the man?" Law sighed.

"I put a few men in the hospital over doing something like that to her. Some were on the verge of death. She might be my adopted sister, but she's still my sister. I care about her to an extent." He headed for his room where he had bags. He was going to do this for her since she went through what she did. He looked down at his rest shirt. Black mascara was all over it with red lipstick. _A change of my shirt is in order._

"That's interesting." Law looked to his right and raised an eyebrow. He couldn't see the man but knew where he was, at least. "I don't think of you like the fighting type."

"I'm not. But I can hold my own in one." Arriving at his room, Law quickly changed his shirts and started searching for a bag he could give Baby 5. It was something he always did when she had troubles with men. "I should tell her to look into women if this is going to keep happening to her," he mumbled to himself as he found a plain white duffle bag.

"Does she swing that way?" Law was shocked that the other had heard and commented on what he had said about the woman.

"Yes. She dated a few girls in her high school years. I told her that she should date who she wants to." Law talked as he walked out of the room and started back toward the study. "She seemed happier with women and her relationships last longer with them."

"Then why does she date men?"

"She has a big... problem." He made it back to the study and opened the safe. It was just the way he had last seen it.

"What kind of problem does she have?" Doflamingo was right with him. It frustrated him that the other male wouldn't leave him alone.

"She can't say no to pretty much anyone." He started to fill the bag with money. It wasn't a large duffle bag but big enough to hold about two hundred thousand. It didn't even put a dent in his wealth. That was not new to him. He wasn't ever short on money. "I've tried to teach her how to say no and to not take just any offer she got." Law backed off after he filled the bag up. "I blame her biological mother for the way that she is now. All you have to say to her is that you 'need' her." He closed the safe back as he left it.

"Back to her dating. Do you have someone already in mind for her to date?" Law nodded.

"I do. I have a friend, female, that is looking for a girlfriend. Baby 5 is perfect for her. Plus," he shouldered the bag before leaving the room, "she could probably help with teaching her to say no and stuff like that."

"That's good, I guess." She could feel that Doflamingo was still following him. It was disturbing but he couldn't really do anything about it.

After about an hour or so, Baby 5 returned to the house. She brought a suitcase filled with clothes. Law didn't mind it that much. "Did you bring all of your clothes?" he asked. He remembered her having way more clothes than this.

"No. I still have about five or six more suitcases worth of clothes back home." Law nodded. _Knew it._ "So, where can I sleep?"

Law led her upstairs and let her pick her own room. They stopped outside the one that he had locked up. She asked him about it. "I just don't like it. I locked it up and would prefer for it not to get open." She nodded and didn't ask him about it again. He could still feel Doflamingo's energy following them. It was interesting that Baby 5 couldn't tell that he was there.

"So, when's dinner?" she asked. Law knew that he would have to provide for her for the time being.

"Later. Here." He held out the bag to her. She cautiously took it from him. "It's not going to bite you." Baby 5 glared half-heartedly at him.

"What is it?" She eyed the white bag in her hand. It was like it would bite her. Law wanted to laugh at her expression. She had her eyebrows knitted together and was biting her lip.

"Look inside it." Baby 5 did, and her eyes grew wide like dinner plates.

"Law, where did you get all of this money?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're thinking." Law leaned against her doorframe. "I want to talk about you dating." Baby 5 sighed as she walked into the room. She had picked a master bedroom that was covered entirely in pink. Law guessed that a woman or a young girl had stayed in the room before her.

"What about it? I know what I'm doing," she replied.

"Baby 5, I think you should start dating women." That made her freeze in her spot and drop the bag. She quickly spun around to face him.

"Why? I like them, yes, but why should I start dating women?" She had set her suitcase on the bed. Now, she went over to it and started putting her clothes away in the dresser and wardrobe It felt just like the day he came to the house to live with her. Except he had been the one that was putting his clothes away and she was the one standing in the doorway.

"Because the men you get with just use you when you date them." Law stayed by the doorway with Doflamingo towering over him. He didn't want to enter the room because he didn't want to see her underwear. He was a modest man and didn't like to look at women's panties.

"Where should I start? It isn't like just any woman would jump at the opportunity to date me," Baby 5 argued back at him. He sighed.

"I have a friend that's already interested in you. She's really nice and will get along great with you." Baby 5 finished her unpacking before turning back to him. She gave him a questioning look.

"Who is she? What does she look like?" Law smiled. _She's interested in her. This is a good sign._

Law quickly went to his room and grabbed up his phone before coming back. "Her name is Nico Robin. She's an architect. Nico-ya is very patient and friendly. She has been interested in you since I showed her a picture of you." Law scrolled through his phone for a picture of her. "Here. This is what she looks like," Law said as he found a good picture of the other woman. He held it up for her to look at.

Baby 5's eyes grew wide as she stared at the photo. "She's beautiful." The woman looked up at him. "Are you sure she's interested in me?" Law nodded. "I... I could try."

"Good. I'll ask her tomorrow to come over." Baby 5 agreed and went to sti on her bed. "I'm going to be in the study for a while. You can do whatever you want." Law thought for a second. "Hand over your phone?"

"Why?" Baby 5 sounded defensive. Law understood but needed if from her so that she didn't leave the house for that man.

"I need it. I'll give it back to you later. I just want to borrow it for a little while." After a few minutes, Baby 5 hesitantly relinquished her phone over to him, looking deflated. It was not something he really wanted to do but it was to keep her safe from X Drake.

With that, he slipped the phone into his pocket before he left the room. Doflamingo followed him to the study. "Why did you take her phone?" he asked as Law started to look through the books that were in the bookcase. Doflamingo sat in a chair by the fireplace.

"So that she doesn't do something stupid," was his blunt answer. He thought about how he woke up as he ran his fingers over the spines of the books. "How did I get back to my room if I passed out?"

"I carried you there after you passed out."

"Okay. Why did I pass out?" It was important for him to know that answer.

"I told you that I was sorry about that." Law looked over to see that Doflamingo was visible. Albeit, transparent. It was strange.

"Okay. What're you sorry for? What did you do to me?" Law kept his eyes on the man. He leaned back in the chair. It looked a little too small for the large man.

"Since I'm not... alive... like you, I use the energy of others and devices to keep my energy up." Law nodded.

"So, you pretty much have been using me for my energy." It wasn't really a question more than it was a statement.

"Yes. I haven't had someone in the house to feed off for quite a while. Your Godmother wasn't a good source of energy because she was old and frail. If I took any energy from her, she would've died sooner than she did." Law nodded as he went back to reading the spines of the books. "You give off a lot of energy, so I chose to use some of it."

"But?" Law knew there was more to that than what he was saying.

"I absorbed a little too much of your energy. It wasn't enough to kill you, but it was just enough to make you pass out from it." Law nodded. "I have absorbed the energy of those that I had killed."

"How did you do that?" He was interested in how the other stayed the way he could.

"Well, when I killed them, I would absorb their soul into mine. Their souls were never as big or as strong as mine. It was easy to absorb them." It was interesting, but Law didn't let it show on his face. It was fascinating to know that one soul could absorb another.

"So, what did you do when my Godmother died?"

"I didn't take her soul. I didn't even kill her. She was old and clumsy." Law heard the chair creak with him moving and he guessed his weight. "I let her go. She tripped and fell down the stairs a couple of days before you moved in. I tried to help her, but I didn't have enough energy to manifest and catch her before she tumbled down the stairs and broke her neck."

"So, she died from that?" Law knew that the man nodded. It wasn't that hard to tell when he could sense his energy.

...

After a while, Law had read quite a few of the books from the study. Doflamingo would ask him questions about his life and Law would either ignore him or answer with short answers. He knew that the man was enjoying his company because he was feeding off of him. He could feel his energy slowly being sapped out of his body.

"Law? Is it time for dinner yet? I'm hungry," he heard Baby 5 whine from down the hall. Bookmarking the page he was on, Law looked at the grandfather clock beside the fireplace. It was already six in the evening.

"I'm going to go cook," he called out of her. Law placed his book on the chair before leaving the room. He was followed, closely, as he went to the kitchen to start cooking for himself and his sister. He was glad to be cooking again. It was a great stress reliever to him.

After preparing dinner, Law was followed to the dining room as he put the food out on the table for them. There wasn't too much of it since it was only going to be the two of them. Baby 5 came to the room with a big smile on her face. She was clean of the makeup but still looked pretty. "I love your cooking," she said as she sat down. "It reminds me so much of home."

Law rolled his eyes. "So, am I more of a mother or a father to you?" It was a joke and Baby 5 laughed.

"I think a mixture of the two," she confessed as she calmed her laughter down. "You cook and clean like a mother but work and act like a father at the same time. Also, you can be kind, sweet, and caring like both of them but stern and brash like them as well."

"Well, I would be a great parent, wouldn't I?" Baby 5 agreed with a smile. Law knew that she knew he was just joking about it. It was something they joked about a lot. When their adopted parents weren't there and at work, he was the one to take care of both of them.

They ate, joked, and talked about their jobs and hobbies. He was glad to know that she was still working as a maid. It suited her best since she liked to wear the outfits like them. He had even bought her a few of them so that she didn't have to wear the same one all the time.

When dinner was over, Law felt more exhausted than he was before eating. He glared over his back as he walked to his room. "Baby 5." The woman poked her head out of her room. "I'm going to my room. Please, don't bother me. You can go to bed whenever you want to."

"Got it. Goodnight, Law." He said his goodnight as she ducked back into her room. Law stopped by the study to get some of the books he chose earlier that he didn't read plus the one he didn't finish. After that, he went to his room and got in his bed. He set Baby 5's phone on the nightstand next to him.

The bed creaked and dipped as a weight was put down on it. "I don't feel like sleeping with you, Doflamingo," Law said aloud. There was a laugh that followed as he reopened his book to continue reading it.

"Fuffuffu. I don't have enough energy for that. I'll have to get more energy before I can even try to attempt that." Law's eyebrow twitched at the comment. He knew what he had meant. Law just finished his page before turning it, ignoring the comment.

After a bit, Baby 5's phone dinged, signaling that she had a text from someone. Setting his book aside for the moment, Law grabbed it off the nightstand. He was easily able to access it because he knew the woman so well.

He read the text she got.

**Drake - Where are you? You haven't been around since noon? Are you okay?**

He decided to text him back.

**She's at my house. I don't appreciate you exploiting her like you've been doing. I will not stand for it any longer. Leave her the fuck alone, you prick.**

**Drake - Who the fuck is this?!**

**Trafalgar Law.**

**Drake - You're that doctor from the hospital. Fuck you! I'll talk to her if I so Goddamn want to! You have no reign over her life! You mean nothing to her nor me!**

**Huh. Seeing as I'm her older brother, I think I mean quite a lot of her. Maybe not to you but to her, she'll do absolutely anything I tell her because I know what's best for her. Now, fuck off and leave her alone. Now, don't you ever text, call, or even talk to her ever again. If I find out that you have, I'll put you back in the hospital with only an inch of your life left in you. I know where you live. Baby 5 told me without hesitation when I asked her to.**

**Drake - What can you do, you skinny little shit?**

**I've put quite a few men bigger and stronger than you in the same hospital I work in because of her. Plus, I can get you for sexual harassment toward my sister. I'm very well acquainted with Smoker, Sengoku, and Garp. Don't make me have to get the law involved with this.**

**Drake - You sneaky piece of shit. Fine. I'll leave her alone. Tell her that we're done. I hope you're happy with what you're doing. You don't need to control her life. She's a grown woman and needs to make her own decisions.**

**I'm very well aware that she's a beautiful, mature, adult woman that can make her own choices in her life. But I'm only keeping her out of the hands of people like you. Good to know that you're staying away from her. She'll tell me if you get within fifty feet of her. If you do that, expect a restraining order put on you. Have a nice night.**

**Drake - Fuck you, bastard!**

Law smiled as he locked the phone back and placed it back on the nightstand. He went back to reading his book. "What was that about? I haven't ever seen someone do that as fast as you did."

"It's called texting. I'm very used to it because of Baby 5 and my friends. I learned to text fast in my teenage years." Law continued to read his book. "I'm pretty good at texting fast." A yawn escaped him. "Please, stop feeding off of me. It's hindering my reading time."

"I"m sorry." Doflamingo didn't move away from him, but the feeling of his energy being sapped was gone.

"Can you stop feeding off of me at any time you want?" It made him curious about that.

"Yes. I can feed off of anyone I chose and how much energy I take from them. I didn't mean to take as much as I did from you yesterday. It was an accident." Law was shocked that he had been out for a whole day before he woke up that day. It was shocking, but he didn't say anything about it. "I wasn't expecting you to have so much energy. I got too greedy."

"Don't feed off of me unless I say it's okay," Law said as he turned a page. It was nice to feel the energy next to him get slightly angry at him for his comment.

"I'll do whatever I want to." Law felt the energy being taken from him again. But this time, it was a greater amount before by quite a lot.

"F-Fuck... y-you," he forced out of his mouth. He could feel the toll it was taking on him before it stopped suddenly. He was extremely tired, and his movements were sluggish from the experience. He turned his head to glare at the man that was there. Even Doflamingo looked angry at him. "Do you... want to... kill me?"

The expression and hostile energy changed. Doflamingo just stared at him. Even though Law couldn't see his eyes because of the glasses he wore, he knew he was staring at him. "No. I don't want nor plan to kill you." He placed a hand on Law's shoulder. It made him glare down at the appendage. "I'm sorry. I got angry."

"No shit... Sherlock," he answered as he struggled to stay awake. He knew that his body was trying to shut down to restore his energy. Doflamingo grabbed the book from him and bookmarked the page for him.

"Go to sleep. It's better than forcing yourself to stay awake." Law turned over with his back to the other. He was a little upset with him. "Goodnight, Law."

Law sighed. "Goodnight, Doflamingo." With that said, Law let his mind drift off to sleep. It was better than to struggle to keep his eyes open and his brain from thinking too much.

**Hope you all like this new chapter. Please, let me know if you do. Have a great die and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The television was invented only two years after the invention of sliced bread.**

**2\. The dark region on the north pole of Pluto's moon, Charon, is called Mordor.**

**3\. Eight of the ten largest statues in the world are of Buddhas.**

**4\. It took the creator of the Rubik's Cube, Erno Rubik, one month to solve the cube after he created it; as of June 2018 the world record is 4.22 seconds.**


	4. Intimate Moment and Robin

**Intimate Moment and Robin**

The feeling of a hand sliding down his leg awoke Law from his very comfortable slumber. He was still groggy as he felt it slide up again. The feeling was strange and arousing. Slowly, he started to wake up more as the hand, sensually, slid up and down his right leg.

When he was fully awake and aware of everything, Law practically jumped out of the bed. His breath was fast and heavy, and he stared at the bed with wide eyes. Something, or someone, had been touching him while he was asleep. _What the fuck was that?_

A deep chuckle let him know who it was. He glared daggers at the other side of the bed. "I didn't expect you to react that way to it when you woke up," Doflamingo said as he chuckled again. He could hear the grin in his voice. Law grumbled something under his breath as he realized he was sort of hard from the touching. "What was that, sweetheart?"

"Fucking perverted ghost," Law repeated in a low voice. He went to his dresser and picked out some clothes for the day. "Not at all a good way to wake someone up."

"Fuffuffu. I thought it was a perfect way to wake you up." Doflamingo appeared and got up from the bed. "Not to mention, I had been doing that same thing for about two hours now."

Freezing in his spot, Law gave Doflamingo a wide-eyed look. "You what?" _Did I hear him correctly? Did he just say what I think he did?_ Law wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to that.

"I've been rubbing on your thigh and leg for two hours. It was amusing to watch you move and make small noises while you slept. Plus, you're legs are so smooth it's almost like touching silk." Doflamingo was grinning from ear to ear at him. Law glared at him again before going to the bathroom. "Are you upset with me?" Doflamingo asked as he followed him to the bathroom.

"Get out of here. I don't want to get naked with you in here," Law demanded. Doflamingo just continued to grin for a moment or so before leaving the room. "And don't come back in here while I'm in the shower," he called.

"Aww. That would be the perfect time to see what you look like completely naked. I've already seen your chest." Law could hear the lust in his voice. _I'm surprised a ghost can be needy in that way._

Undressing, Law turned on the water and began to bathe himself. It was nice because he hadn't bathed since he got there. The first day, he passed out and the second day, Baby 5 came over. It was a miracle that she hadn't said anything to him about it.

A knock sounded on his bathroom door. "Yes?" he answered as he rinsed his hair out.

"Law, when are you going to make breakfast? I'm hungry," Baby 5 asked him. He was glad that it was her and not Doflamingo. It would've pissed him off if the man had tried to get Law to allow him in the room.

"When I'm done with my shower, I'll come make breakfast, okay?" 

"Alright. I can wait until then." He heard the click of her heels as she walked away from his door. He was thankful that she knew not to barge in on him.

When he was done, Law dried off and dressed. He chose to put on a dark-blue long sleeve, his signature spotted jeans, and black underwear with skulls on the waistband. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired like always but he wasn't bothered by it. It was just normal for him.

Leaving the room, he felt Doflamingo towering over him again. Sighing in defeat, he walked down to the kitchen. Baby 5 was already seated in the dining room. "What do you want for breakfast?" Law asked as he stood behind her.

"I want breakfast foods. Like pancakes and such." He rolled his eyes at her request.

"Fine. It'll be a few minutes or so." Law walked into the kitchen.

"Can I have my phone back now?"

"Sure. It's on my nightstand," Law called from the kitchen. He was getting ingredients together while Doflamingo was breathing down his neck. It wasn't a good feeling at all. "Why are you so close to me?" Law didn't feel his energy being sapped. He thought that was a good sign but didn't know how he was able to be seen earlier.

"I like being close to you. Being dead is cold and boring. You give off a lot of heat." Law just tried to ignore him. He hated the man even more for what he was doing to him. As he started to make pancakes, he felt hands run up his sides. It almost made him drop the pan.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" You could hear the fury in his voice. Law was pissed off that the other was bothering him while he was working.

"Your reactions are amusing and help me with my own problems." Doflamingo did it again but it didn't bother Law like it did the first time.

"I didn't know that spirits could get aroused by anything," Law commented. He heard the deep chuckle behind him. It almost made him shiver in delight.

"Then you have a whole lot to learn about me." Law almost turned around and smacked him with the pan when he felt the bulge touch his lower back. It was disturbing, to say the least.

"Get your perverted ass away from me. I'm not interested in having sex with the dead." Law flipped a pancake. "I'm not into necrophilia." There was a moment of silence before anything was said or done. The bulge was still pressed against him, though.

"What is that?" Law almost dropped the spatula he was using to flip the pancakes.

"You don't know what necrophilia is?" he asked as he continued to cook. He was, at least, getting to know the being in the house more. 

"No. What is that?" Doflamingo seemed truly confused.

"Necrophilia is pretty much having sex with the dead." It wasn't too far from the truth, but it wasn't entirely true, either. It's having sex with corpses. Doflamingo was a ghost, not a corpse.

There was silence once again. Doflamingo stayed behind him as Law finished up the breakfast and brought it out for them. Baby 5 was texting someone at the table. He rolled his eyes at the sight as he sat down next to her.

"I'm going to call Nico-ya after we're done eating," Law told her as they dug in.

"That's fine with me. The sooner I get to meet her, the better I'll feel about this." That made him happy. Baby 5 was fully onboard with this. It was better for her than what she was doing before.

After breakfast, Law went back to his room to get his phone. Doflamingo was right with him. The man/ghost was being quiet. _Probably thinking about what I told him. I think I bothered him just a little with my explanation._

Dialing her number, Law waited for Robin to answer. It only rang twice before she picked up. "Torao-kun, it's been a while since I last got a call from you," she greeted him with a smile in her voice. Law cringed at the nickname. One of his patients had given him that nickname because he couldn't say his last name right. The woman happened to be friends with the kid and took up the nickname.

"Nico-ya, do you remember me showing you and telling you about my sister, Baby 5?"

"Yes. She's a very beautiful, very attractive woman. Last I heard, she was dating a man, correct?" Robin sounded like she was working on something while she spoke to him.

"No. She's single right now." He got ready to tell her. "I told her about your interest in her. She's willing to meet with you and try dating you. Are you free to come over now?" He went to sit on the bed. Doflamingo sat down before him and he would up sitting in his lap. Law didn't say anything to him for the time being.

"Sure. I'm free right now. I would love to meet your little sister." Law smiled even though he wasn't in a good position with the man under him.

"That's good. I'm not at my old place, though. I moved out of there." He gave her the new address. "We'll be waiting for you to get here."

"Alright. I'll be there in about thirty or forty minutes. I just have to get ready. See you then." The woman sounded so excited to be able to meet Baby 5. Robin had always wanted to date Baby 5 since Law told her how she was.

"That's alright. See you when you get here. Be safe on your way here."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye." With that, they hung up. Doflamingo wrapped his arms around Law before he could get up. The young man tossed his phone onto the bed. "Baby 5!" he called. There was the click-clack of her coming to his room.

She opened the door. "Yes?" Baby 5 looked nervous about something as she stood there. _Probably about meeting Nico-ya._

"Nico-ya will be here in about thirty or forty minutes. Listen out for her so that I can invite her in."

"Alright. What're you going to do?" Law didn't really have many options with Doflamingo attached like he was to him.

"I'm just going to hang out in here until then. Come knock on my door when she's here." Baby 5 agreed before listening and shutting the door after her. Law was glad that she didn't notice that he had been hovering a bit off the bed.

There was silence for a while. Law could feel the erection of Doflamingo through his pants on his ass. He didn't know what to say to the man at first. Law was more shocked that the spirit could even try something like this.

"What're you doing?" he finally asked. Doflamingo didn't answer him. After a minute, he ground up into his ass. "What the fuck're you doing?!" Law whisper-yelled at him. He didn't want Baby 5 to hear him and come back.

"Just let me do it until I'm done." Law went wide-eyed. He placed his hands on the man's arms.

"Hell no. I'm not going to let you get off using me." He began to push at the arms, trying to get out of his grip. He didn't like this at all.

"Just let me do it. I'll leave you alone afterward." Law didn't have much of a choice in the matter because Doflamingo just wouldn't let him go. It was like trying to pry iron off of him.

Sighing, Law gave in. "Fine. You have until Nico-ya gets here. If you don't get done by then, you're gonna have to get it down yourself."

"Fine with me. But I get to touch you while I'm at it." Law didn't really want that. He knew that it would get him hard and that was the last thing he wanted. It had been about two years since he had sex with anyone. His only partners, anyway, had been women, so he didn't know how to feel about this situation. Law, reluctantly, agreed.

Doflamingo's hands went from around his torso to his thighs. They began to rub the insides of them as the man rocked up into him. His erection rubbed right against his ass. The feelings of the hands and the grinding were getting him aroused already.

Trying to hold back his voice, Law bit his lip as the hands got closer to his dick. The bad thing was that he couldn't even see Doflamingo. He had gone invisible again. That was the second to worst part about it.

Slowly, his penis started to harden, and a bulge was showing in the front of his pants. Doflamingo was still rutting against him from behind. The man placed his head on his shoulder. "It seems that you're enjoying this as well as me," he breathed out over his ear. Law could hear the grin in his voice as he spoke.

"Sh-Sh-Shut... the f-fuck... u-up," Law slightly moaned out. He was trying his hardest not to give in to the pleasure and just moan outright. It would be embarrassing if Baby 5 came in while he was in the middle of what was happening.

"But you're hard." Doflamingo placed his whole palm on his erection to emphasize his point. Law almost screamed in pleasure at the pressure on it. It felt so good. "See? You're feeling it as well." Law turned his face away from him. He didn't want to look at what was true nor face the other man.

Instead of rubbing his thighs again, Doflamingo began to grind into his ass along with palming his erection. The pleasure started to build up and it was ten times harder to keep his voice in. He bit his lip just to keep in his voice.

Suddenly, he felt a lick up the side of his neck. Law gasped at the feeling and moaned lowly at the feelings that were assaulting him. It felt so good, but he knew that it was wrong to do it with a dead person. For fuck's sake, Doflamingo had been dead for centuries,

Not being able to keep his voice in enough, he started letting out low, quiet moans as he ground up into the hand and back onto the other's dick. He didn't know what else to do. The man wouldn't let him go until he got what he wanted from him.

Lips were placed on his neck in the same spot that got licked. Law gasped and moaned as a hickey was made on his neck. Soon enough, his movements got chaotic along with the other. They were rutting on each other like animals in heat. Law felt sweat run down his face as he continued on.

He could hear the other man grunting, groaning, and moaning in his ear. It was arousing and just fueled his pleasure even more. He didn't know what else to do than to get it done and over with. Bending over, Law started to breathe heavier and he was getting lightheaded.

Doflamingo picked him back up to where his head rested against his shoulder. His mouth started to kiss down the side of his face. "Are you almost there?" he whispered, huskily, into his ear. Law could only moan. Words weren't coming to him at the time. "Me too."

Law took his hand and put it to his mouth. He didn't want to continue to make the noises that he was. He sounded like a woman more than a man. None of the women he had been with made him make the noises that were coming from him. Doflamingo removed his hand and told him not to do that. It didn't help with his foggy mind.

"Ahhh... Y-You... f-fucking... mmmn... j-jerk... ngh..." he moaned out as he arched into the hand on his dick. Even though it wasn't direct contact, it was still enough to get him off. That was all it was taking to get him close to climaxing.

"Call me whatever you want," Doflamingo breathed out as he tugged on his earrings with his teeth. "You're still going to cum by me." Law wanted to glare at him and curse him out but only moans came out.

As soon as it had started, his climax was coming on. "Haah... F-Fuck... aahhh... y-you... uhhh..." Law moaned out. He wasn't in a good spot to be saying that, though.

"Maybe some other time." Law wanted to punch him for the sound of his voice. He sounded so smug. "Your friend will be here in ten minutes, though."

A few more strokes to his dick and ruts against his ass, Law came with Doflamingo's name on his tongue. He felt the man go a few more times before stopping. His high was clouding his mind and he just leaned back into him. Law felt more exhausted than he ever had when masturbating.

"You... You were... feeding off me... weren't... weren't you?" Law accused him. His breath was going back to normal, but the arms were still around him. It was getting uncomfortable in his underwear because of his semen.

"Sort of. I had to feed off of you to keep going." He turned around and glared at him. "Hey, don't be angry at me. You enjoyed yourself, too, right?" Law's face lit up at the mention of it.

"L-Let me go. I have to change before Nico-ya gets here." The arms were removed, and he stood up on shaky legs. He stumbled over to the dresser.

"Do you need some help? I'm willing to help you out," Doflamingo offered.

"No. I told you my reason for not letting you in the bathroom earlier. I still stand by it." Law gathered a clean pair of underwear and identical pants. "Don't you dare follow me."

"Fine. Fine. I'll leave you alone." Law nodded before going into the bathroom for the second time that day. He quickly changed out of his soiled clothes and into the clean ones. It was much better.

He looked in the mirror. There was a hickey on his neck. In plain view. He cursed under his breath. Going back into his room, he ignored the man laying, casually, on his bed. "What's wrong with you? You look upset."

"I don't know." He turned to him and pointed to the mark on his neck. "How about that I now have to find a way to hide this?" Doflamingo just grinned at him. "You're a fucking asshole." Law went through his drawers for a shirt that would hide the marking.

Soon enough, he found a shirt that he had favored for a while. It was the same dark-blue colour as his first shirt but had a symbol on it and feathers around the neck. _This'll hide the hickey. That bastard isn't helping me in the slightest. I don't want Baby 5 to find out he's here._

A knock sounded on his door as he changed and was slipping the shirt on. "Yes, Baby 5? Is Nico-ya here?"

"Yes. She just pulled up in the driveway." Law looked over to Doflamingo. The man was relaxing on the bed like nothing had just happened between them.

"I'm coming. Go wait downstairs for me." The young woman agreed, and he ignored the other as he left the room.

Law met Baby 5 downstairs by the door. The bell rang a second later. He opened the door for Robin. "Your house is very lovely," she greeted him as she walked in.

"Thank you very much," he said with a smile. Law stepped aside to let her in.

**I'm glad that you all are liking the story so far. It makes my day to know that. Have a fantastic day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun facts:**

**1\. Alligators will give manatees the right of way if they are swimming near each other.**

**2\. Crystal - the monkey from _The Hangover 2_ and _Night at the Museum_ has her own IMDB page.**

**3\. The "I'm Feeling Lucky" feature in Google search actually costs Google $110 million a year, as 1% of all searches use this feature and bypass all advertising.**

**4\. Magpies are considered one of the most intelligent animals in the world, and the only non-mammal species able to recognize itself in a mirror test.**


	5. Relationships

**Relationships**

Robin walked into the house. Law was actually happy to see her. He hadn't seen the woman in a good few weeks. Mainly due to them both working. Robin had been in another country a week before.

"Nico-ya, this is Baby 5." He motioned toward the other woman. She was trying to shy away. "Baby 5, this is my friend, Nico Robin. She has been eager to meet you for a while now."

Robin smiled at her. "Nice to finally meet you, Baby 5." His sister just nodded. "It seems that she's shy of me."

"Once she gets used to you, she won't be able to keep her mouth shut," he answered. "Why don't you come to the living room? We can all sit there and talk." Robin agreed. He felt the presence of Doflamingo behind him. _Great. More company. I just want him to leave for now._

Once in the living room, Robin started to ask how he was. "I heard from Bepo that you had a loss in the family. I'm sorry to hear that and for your loss." She showed genuine sorrow for him.

"It's fine. I wish I knew her before she passed." Robin raised an eyebrow. "She was my Godmother. I didn't know her much." She nodded in understand.

"How was your trip to Russia? Did you find what you were looking for there?"

"No. Unfortunately, it wasn't there. But it did lead me to my next clue. Roger wrote on this particular poneglyph. It has to mean something." Law nodded. He knew all about her work. She had stayed over at his place a couple of times to get some work done. Nami could be a handful when she had her girlfriend and friends over.

"I really hope you find it." He turned to Baby 5. "You're being awfully quiet. Don't you have anything you want to talk about?"

Baby 5 shook her head. "Torao-kun, how has your work been? I heard about your last patient. I'm sorry to hear that you had to deal with him."

Law just shrugged. "Yeah. He was a handful. Perverted to go along with his attitude. Kept grabbing at my ass." Robin smirked at him. "What's with that look?"

"Between you and me, you do have a nice butt." Law rolled his eyes. He knew that she would've said something like that. "If I went both ways again, I would seriously consider dating you." A little bit of pink coloured his cheeks.

"Nico-ya, I told you that if you did, I wouldn't date you anyway. I see you more as a friend than anything else." Robin laughed.

"You don't swing both ways?" Baby 5, finally, decided to speak up and ask something.

"No. I used to, but..." He already knew the answer to that. "I had an... issue... with the last man I dated. Made me dislike any man after that." Baby 5 nodded. Law knew she understood a bit of what she meant. "Your brother swings both ways, though."

Law paled at that. "Wait, what?" Baby 5 sounded shocked and confused. He didn't like just anyone to know that. Law could feel the presence behind him looming over him. It was not a good feeling at all.

"Yeah. He dated one guy a year ago. Never did much with him but they still dated." He wanted to sink into the couch and disappear. Law wished he was dead like Doflamingo so he could do just that at the moment. "He seemed happy for the time being, but..."

"Don't say anything more. I don't feel like discussing that topic right now," he cut her off before she could say anything more. It was true. He didn't want his sister to know the truth about that time. She had asked him all the time through that time about his physical state. He had lied to her every time.

"Okay. Let's just say that he broke that relationship off very quickly." He was okay with that answer. Doflamingo was still towering over him with an aura that was questioning.

They talked for a bit longer. It was nice to catch up with his friend. Baby 5 started to open up more and tell about herself. Robin seemed to be pleased with how quickly she did that. Soon enough, it was getting dark. Robin had stayed for lunch.

"I should get going." Baby 5 looked defeated with those words.

"Nico-ya, why don't you spend the night? You and Baby 5 could stay in her room together and talk for as long as you want." Robin smiled kindly at him.

"If you don't mind, I'm alright with that." Baby 5 cheered and attached to her arm. "Are you making dinner as well, Torao-kun?" Law nodded. "What's for dinner?"

"I want to make chicken stir-fry. is that alright with you?" Robin nodded along with Baby 5. He went to the kitchen to prepare the meal. Doflamingo was with him the entire time.

"What happened with the relationship with the guy?" Law froze with his cooking for a split second. He just went back to cooking without saying anything. "Why won't you tell me? Are you still upset with me over this morning?"

"I don't want to talk about my past right now," he answered as he waited for the water to boil for the rice. His thoughts went back to that time.

...

**_"Law, what happened to you?" Baby 5 sounded extremely worried. She was looking his face over. He knew what she was looking at. He had a black eye and a busted lip. Her worry was nice, but he didn't want to tell her the truth._ **

**_"It was an accident. I had a patient that I couldn't get to sit still. He kept jerking around and accidentally hit me in the face a few times." Law didn't look her in the eyes. She would've probably been able to see that he was lying._ **

**_"You need to be more careful with your patients," she replied. Law nodded. He needed to get away from the man that did it._ **

**_"Law, we have to go now," a deep voice sounded from nearby in the cafe. He looked back at him. The man had crimson hair, marble-pale skin, and golden eyes. He was three times Law's size in muscle._ **

**_"Coming. Give me a few more minutes." The man glared but nodded instead of saying anything. Baby 5 and he talked for a bit longer before his boyfriend told him it was time to go again. "I'll see you next time, Baby 5."_ **

**_She got up and hugged him. "See you too. Be safe on your way home." Baby 5 kissed his cheek. He could feel the heat of the gaze on him. It never meant anything good._ **

**_They walked back to his apartment. "Law, I want to try tonight." Fear coursed through him. He knew what he wanted from him. Law had refused him since they started dating._ **

**_"I have work tomorrow."_ ** _I don't want to have sex with you. You'll only hurt me like you always do. I never want to have sex with you. I don't trust you enough to allow you to do that to me. **He didn't voice his thoughts.**_

_**"I want to do it this weekend, then." That made him tense up.** _

_**"Kid-ya, I don't know if I'm ready for that," he answered. The man turned around and slammed him against the wall next to the door. It knocked his head into it, and he saw stars for a moment.** _

_**"You can't keep denying me. We've been dating for three months. When will you be ready?" When his vision cleared, Law saw the raw anger in the other's eyes. It scared him and made him want to hide.** _

_**"I... I don't know. Just... Just give me some time... Please?" Kid huffed before dropping him. Law fell on his ass as the other stalked into the kitchen.** _

_**"You should be glad," he called from the other room. "I could've jumped you at any time, but I have patiently waited. I don't want you to hate me."** I already do. You do nothing but abuse me. How can I love someone that does this to me?_

**_Tears slipped from his eyes as he brought his knees to his chest. He was going to leave him that weekend. Law was off that Friday. Kid had work that day. His plan was to pack his things, call up his mom, and see if he could stay there with her for the time being. Kid wouldn't dare go to his mother's place. She hated him from the moment she saw him._ **

...

"Law... Law!" He was brought back to the present by the sound of his name. Blinking twice, he looked over to Doflamingo. "The water's boiling." The man pointed to the pot on the stove.

"Sorry. Thanks." Law didn't want to think about it again. He was sort of out of it. Putting the rice in, he went on to the vegetables and meat.

"Will you tell me about it later?"

"About what?" He was confused. Law didn't remember what they had been talking about.

"Your relationship with that guy. Will you tell me it later?" He thought about it as he got the rest of dinner prepared. Law didn't really want to tell anyone about that. Robin had been the only person he had told because she had been through a similar situation.

"Maybe. We'll see." Doflamingo didn't bother him anymore as he put out plates for dinner. He set the food on the table.

When it was done, Law called them in to eat. Over dinner, they talked about their jobs. Baby 5 was interested in what Robin did for a living. He had always envied her. Law wanted to go and travel the world but loved his job as it was.

After dinner, Law went to his room. Robin and Baby 5 offered to do the dishes. He told them he was going to bed soon. They all said their goodnights to each other before he left the room for his. Doflamingo followed close behind him.

Law sighed when he arrived at his room. He closed the door before falling onto his bed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm exhausted," Law replied. He wasn't lying. His memory brought back the feelings of the beatings and the struggle to get away. "Memories can exhaust one, don't you think?"

The bed dipped, letting him know that the other was on it. "Yeah. That's why I don't dwell on the past too often." Law gave a chuckle. "Do you find something funny?"

"A ghost from the past says he doesn't dwell on it." He lifted himself up before turning over to look at the ceiling. "You're strange."

"Same as you. I don't dwell on the past because it's gone. Can't do anything to bring it back nor change it."

"True. Though, we have classes called History. We learn about the past and whatnot." He felt the bed shift a little.

"Why? I don't see the point. What's past is past. Why do you want to learn about it? It makes no sense." Law thought about why Robin was an archeologist.

"Because maybe the past can help us prepare for the future." There was silence for a bit. "Nico-ya is looking for the poneglyph that tells the true history of the world. That's why she does what she does."

"She has a very ambitious goal in life." Law nodded. He would love to hear about it when she did find it. "Can you tell me about it now?" Law sighed at the request.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. It sounds like you had a rough time." _You don't know the half of it._

"About a year ago, I dated a guy. I knew him from my time in high school, and we went to the same college together." His memories of the man left a sour taste in his mouth. "We started dating because we liked each other. It was nice, at first. He would come pick me up from work, we'd go out to eat, watched movies together, cuddled on the couch, and stuff like that. But..."

"But what? What happened to change all of that?" Law knew he wanted to know the whole story.

"But he wanted sex after a month of us dating. I... I wasn't ready for that and refused him. That's... That's when he started to beat me." Doflamingo's energy changed. He could feel the anger radiating off him. "I kept refusing him. Came up with different excuses like I had work the next day or I was going to visit my sister. He would attack me every time I gave him an excuse." The memories of that time were still fresh on his mind.

"How did you break it off?" Law wanted to laugh. It sounded like the man was his therapist that wanted to help him get through that time.

"Three months after we started dating and two after the beatings started. I just packed up my shit and left." He's remembered his mother's open arms as she hugged him when she saw him. How she worried over his bruises, scrapes, and scratches. "I knew my mom would let me come home. She met him once before. They didn't get along. She knew he was bad from the get-go."

"So, you stayed with your mother for the time being?"

"Exactly. After that, I moved out and to an apartment. The guy tried to find me, but I asked a few people to keep my address out of his hands." He sighed again. "That was the last place I stayed at. Now, I live here."

"Do you like it here?" He looked over to see that Doflamingo was completely there. He wasn't see-through or anything to indicate he was dead.

"Yeah." He gave him a half-hearted glare. "Although, a certain perverted ghost needs to keep his nads to himself." Doflamingo laughed. It made him feel better.

"Fine. I'll ask first." Law rolled his eyes.

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll try to keep my hands to myself." Law nodded before turning over. "Are you going to sleep."

"Yes. I have to get up and make breakfast in the morning." He reached up and turned the light off. "Don't touch me while I'm sleeping." Arms wrapped around his torso right after getting that out of his mouth. "What the hell did I just say?"

"You aren't sleeping yet," Doflamingo countered. Law could hear the grin in his voice. He huffed. "I won't do anything perverted while you sleep. I just want to do this until you go to sleep."

"Fine." Law was too tired to argue. Slowly, he closed his eyes and let his dreams take him away.

**I'm glad that you all are liking the story so far. Love you all. Have a glorious day. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The term 'footage' come from films being measured in feet, when being edited in the early days of film making.**

**2\. In 2005, Mark Zuckerberg unsuccessfully tried to sell Facebook for $75 million. Back then it was called TheFacebook.**

**3\. There is an opposite of albino animals, which aren't white, but black. These are known as Melanistic animals.**

**4\. Some areas in Scotland and Japan switch to blue street lights at night, and saw a decrease in crime & suicide rates.**


	6. Work and Meeting Again

**Work and Meeting Again**

Law groaned as he woke up. He poked his head out fro under the covers. The light of the sun was glaring at him from his open window. "I don't want to get up yet," he mumbled to himself before going back under the covers.

A hand caressed his ass and he yelped before falling off the bed. "Fuffuffu. It's getting more amusing every time I mess with you in the morning," Doflamingo commented as Law rubbed his head.

"Fuck you, you perverted ghost," Law said from the floor. He sat up and popped his back in the process. "What time is it?" Law stood up and stretched. He was getting used to being woken up in the morning by his housemate.

"It's nine. Why?" Law went to his dresser and started to get clothes together. "Do you have somewhere to go today?" He glanced behind him to find Doflamingo relaxing on the bed.

"I have work today. My week of vacation to settle in is over." His thoughts went to Baby 5 and Robin. The older woman had chosen to continue to spend the night at his house. Law didn't mind it at all because Baby 5 was there. "Baby 5 has work too. I need to go wake her up."

Gathering his stuff in his arms, Law walked to the bathroom. "See you in a bit," Doflamingo said. He rolled his eyes as he closed the door. The ghost had listened to him about not going into the bathroom when he was showering. It made his life easier.

Their relationship was odd. Law started to think about it as he stripped and got in the shower. They were sort of like friends but something more. He wouldn't say lovers, but he wouldn't call them brothers either. It was something between lovers and friends. Not fuck buddies either.

"Huh. I can't really figure out what it is," he said aloud to himself. He washed his hair and body, trying to come up with some semblance of what they were. Nothing came to mind.

Finishing his shower, Law dried off and got dressed for work. "How long will you be at work? When do you have to leave?" Doflamingo asked as he walked back into the room. Law looked over at him.

"I have to be at work by eleven and won't be back until nine tonight." He watched the other's face take on a look he had never seen on him before. It was a mixture of depression and sadness was what Law thought. "Baby 5 has to be at work at eleven and she'll be back by seven." Law glared at him. "Don't mess with Nico-ya. I don't know if she has to work today."

"So, I'll be alone for more than a few hours?" Law shrugged.

"Nico-ya will be here if she doesn't have work, but yeah. Pretty much you'll be alone until I get back home." Doflamingo nodded as he stood up. Law watched him walk over and stand in front of him.

Doflamingo leaned down and wrapped his arms around him. He questioned what it was about until he felt some of his energy being drained. "I wish I could go with you." Law rolled his eyes as he pushed at him.

"Stop feeding off me. I'll be home later tonight." He got out of his embrace. "Now, I have to go wake those two up." Doflamingo followed him out of the room. The spirit had been sticking to him like glue ever since he moved into the house a week before. Law was getting used to it little by little every day.

Walking to the door to the room with the women, Law knocked three times. He didn't receive an answer and knocked again. Still no answer. Sighing, he walked in to find them still asleep in the bed. He walked over to Baby 5 and shook her by the shoulder. "Huh? Wha?"

"It's time to get up. You have work today. Remember?" Baby 5 sat up. Law had to look away. She was completely naked. _Now I know why they had music playing last night._ "Do you know if Nico-ya has work today?" 

"No. She doesn't. Robin told me that last night." She yawned. "Do you have work today?"

"Yeah. I have to be in at eleven and so do you." The woman nodded before uncovering herself. "I'm going to make a small breakfast since it's almost ten-thirty." With that, he left the room and shut the door back.

"Why was she naked?" Doflamingo asked as Law made it to the kitchen.

"Do you not know about two females being together?" Law was curious about that. He had never asked the other his knowledge of the present.

"Not really. I've never had anyone live here that was attracted to the same sex." Law nodded. "So, two women can have sex together?"

"Yes. Just like two men can be together." He sent him a look as he made omelets. "You seem to understand that one pretty well."

"Fuffuffu. I just find you attractive. Robin was right, though." Two large hands cupped his ass. "You have a nicely rounded ass." Law smacked his hands away.

"Thanks for letting me know. I've heard that many times from Nico-ya and a few other people." Law finished the omelets. Baby 5 and Robin were in the dining room when he entered.

"Good morning, Torao-kun," Robin greeted as he set the three omelets on the table in front of them. He smiled at her.

"Good morning." Law sat down in his spot. They ate and talked before Baby 5 and Law had to leave. Law wished her a good day and that he would be back around nine. She waved before he got in his car. Baby 5 got in her magenta sports car before driving off.

...

At the hospital, he was greeted by Bepo in the staff room. "Law, you look better than ever. Is it because you took a week off?" The man was smiling at him as Law put on his doctor coat.

"Must be. I feel great and I'm ready to get on with today." The other nodded before they started their work. He quickly got back into routine as he rushed around the hospital as he worked. There were quite a bit of patients for that day.

When lunchtime came around, Law sat down to eat with Chopper. He was a friend of his from two years ago. "Law, I heard that you live in the mansion on the hill now."

"Yeah. It's nice." _Apart from the perverted spirit, it's pretty good._ He didn't mention that to the other. "I have my sister and Nico-ya staying there right now."

"That sounds like fun," the younger man said as he ate more of his cotton candy. Law found out that he loved the treat. He had gotten Chopper a few bags of it for Christmas. The guy cried with joy as he hugged Law around the neck.

"It's nice to see both of them again." They finished their lunch before going back to work. He was tired and he was only halfway through the day.

Law sighed as he left the operation room. Blood covered the front of his shirt and pants. The good thing was that he could get blood out of his clothes when he got home. The person that he had operated on needed a heart transplant. It was successful and the others were proud of him.

"Dr. Trafalgar, we need you in the children's ward. A little girl refuses to let anyone look at her." Law nodded. He went where he was needed.

The nurse guided him to the room where the girl was. He was used to kids not wanting to get seen by doctors. Children were skittish of people that were known to give shots and things of the sort. Law was ready to see what the girl's problem was.

In the room, a little girl with black hair and in a slightly dirty white gown sat on the examination table. She was sniffling as her mother rubbed her hand on her back. The nurse handed him her file. He scanned it before smiling up at the girl. "Good afternoon, Mocha-ya. What seems to the problem today?"

Her mother looked up at him with a worried expression. "I think she broke her arm. She won't let anyone touch it." Law nodded as he moved to stand in front of Mocha. She was still crying and holding onto her right arm. Her head was down.

"Mocha-ya, can you look up at me?" The girl slowly lifted her head to look him in the face, He smiled kindly at her. "Do you mind if I take you to another room to check on your arm? Please?"

Mocha looked him up and down. Her eyes stopped on the blood on his shirt and pants. "W-Will Mom be... *sniff* ...be able to co-come?"

"Sure. I just need to see if your arm's broken or not." Mocha nodded before hopping off the table. He took her by her good hand and led both of them to the X-ray room. "I need you to sit over near the table and I'll be with you in a second."

Nodding, Mocha and her mother went over to the table. Law started up the machine before going back to her. He asked her for her arm. She, reluctantly, allowed him to move it. Law moved it carefully as to not hurt her more than she already was.

After positioning her arm, he left to go take the x-ray. He took two in two different positions. "Now, we just wait for them to develop and I'll tell you what's wrong with your arm." Mocha nodded as she smiled up at him. "Mocha-ya, you and your mother can go back to the room we were in before. I'll be there soon to tell you about your arm."

"Thank you, Doctor," the girl said with a large smile on her face. Law nodded as he grabbed his two x-rays before going to his office room.

Back in his office, Law looked over the two x-rays. Her arm was broken in one place. _No wonder she didn't want anyone to touch it. It's broken on the ulna. Not good._ A knock on his door made him look up.

"Trafalgar," Ikkaku started. She was a nurse that he got along with. They weren't best friends but they were friends none the less. They had a great relationship. "There's a man in the lobby looking for you." Law raised an eyebrow.

"What does he look like?" _Who could it be? I don't remember having a patient coming in for anything today._

"He's got red hair, pale skin, yellow eyes, and no eyebrows." Ikkaku rolled her eyes. "I don't like him. The guy's rude and aggravating to be around out there. He does nothing but yell at us and insult the people around him."

Law paled at the description. "I'll be there soon. I have a patient waiting for me. Just don't let him hurt anyone." The nurse nodded before walking off to deal with him.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed Smoker's number. It rang only once before being answered. "Is there something you need, Trafalgar?"

"Are you busy right now?" Law put the pictures in the file for the girl.

"No. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Kid-ya is here at the hospital. I have no idea what he wants." Smoker knew all about the abuse the man did to him. His mother was the one that told the man about it. Smoker promised her that he wouldn't let that happen again to him.

"I'll be there in about ten minutes. If he hits you or yells at you, I'll arrest him." Law smiled.

"Thanks, Smoker. I owe you one for this."

"Your mother told me to watch you. Don't worry about it." With that, they hung up and Law was out the door to return to the girl.

Mocha was still cradling her arm when he entered the room. "Mocha-ya, it seems that you did break your arm." He pulled out the pictures. "You broke your arm here. It will take a bit for it to heal but I can put a cast on it for now. You can come back in six weeks and I can take the cast off. When we do that, I can see if it's healed properly."

"Yes, sir."

"May I ask how you broke your arm?" Her head lowered as she looked away from him. He knew that she was guilty of something. "Ma'am, may you step outside for a second?" he asked her mother. She agreed and left. Law got to one knee. "Mocha-ya, can you please tell me how this happened? I won't tell your mother. It'll only be between you and me."

Mocha raised her head before giving him a small nod. "I... I was playing in a tree with my friends after Mom said not to. I grabbed a branch to pull myself up and it broke. I fell and landed on my arm." Law nodded. He knew that something similar had to have happened.

"Alright. I'm going to be back with the items to fix your arm up and then you can leave, okay?" Mocha nodded.

After about fifteen minutes, Law was finished with the little girl. She was sent home with a lollipop that he retrieved from his office. She smiled as she waved to him with her good arm. He sighed when she was out of sight. _Now, I have to go face the man I've been avoiding for a year._

Walking to the regular waiting room, he saw the man sitting in one of the chairs. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him. The good thing was that he was being quiet. "Is there a reason you're bothering me at work, Eustass-ya?" he asked with an icy voice.

Kid quickly stood up to confront him. "Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in a year?" Law cringed inwardly at the concern in his voice. He knew it was fake. "I've tried calling you, I went to your apartment, and I've even stopped by here many times. Are you avoiding me?"

There was evident anger in his voice when he asked the last question. "If it wasn't clear to you when I left without saying anything, I'm done. I don't want to date you anymore." He folded his arms over his chest.

Kid stepped closer. "What did I do?" Fury was on his face when he asked him the question.

"I wonder what you did?" Law had confidence since he was in public and Smoker was somewhere nearby. "You did nothing but hit me and abuse me when I didn't comply with what you wanted me to do."

Their chests were almost touching. "I did nothing like that." That got Law to glare harder at him.

"So, the busted lips, black eyes, and bruises were my imagination? Was everyone around me imagining them along with me? I lied to my own sister because of you." He didn't care if people were starting to stare at them. Law was tired of lying to everyone about what had happened at that time.

Kid's fists clenched at his sides. "I admit that I was a little rough." Law gave an empty, hollow laugh.

"A little? You almost broke my arm one time." He saw that Kid was getting ready to hit him. "Are you going to hit me?"

"Are you seeing someone else?"

"No."

"Then, why do you smell like another man?" Law raised an eyebrow.

"I don't." Suddenly, a punch hit him in the side of his face. It sent him to the ground. He was stunned for a second before raising a hand to the side that had been hit.

"Bullshit! You smell like another man!" Smoker quickly ran over to the man. "Get the fuck off me, Smoker!"

"Eustass Kid, you're under arrest for assault." Law sat up as he watched the man bend Kid over a chair and cuff his hands behind his back. Smoker started to read him his Miranda rights. Law just watched it, dumbfounded.

"Law! Are you okay?!" He didn't take his eyes off of Smoker putting Kid in the back of his police car. "Law, can you, please, answer me?"

When the car was out of sight, Law looked over to see Chopper next to him. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." He didn't move from the floor.

"Why don't you go home early?" Law gave him a worried look.

"Are you sure? I can still work. It's only five."

"No. Go home for the day. You need to put ice on your bruise." Not arguing anymore, he went to get his stuff. Chopper assured him that it would be fine. Law just left with no other words.

Back at home, Law didn't greet Doflamingo as he walked through the door. He, mindlessly, made his way to the kitchen and made an ice pack. After that, he went to his room to lay on the bed.

"Law, what happened?" Doflamingo asked for the seventh time since he arrived back home.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He turned over with the ice pack still on his left cheek.

The bed dipped before he was face to face with the man. He looked upset that Law was lying to him. "Tell me. What happened to you today? Why are you putting ice on the side of your face?"

"Nothing to worry about." He turned over so that he didn't have to look at the man anymore. "I just had an accident at work. They sent me home early. Like I said, don't worry about it."

Suddenly, he was yanked over to face the larger man. "Tell me the truth. What happened to you at work today?" Sighing, Law knew that he wouldn't get out of it.

"I met that guy from a year ago." He turned to be on his back. "We had an argument and he punched me." He could feel the anger radiating off the spirit. "A friend of mine arrested him after he punched me."

"Why did he punch me?" He remembered what he had accused him of.

"Because he thought I was sleeping with someone else," Law answered him. "I'm not but he didn't believe me."

"Why would he assume you are?"

"Because he said I smelled like another person." He felt the bed shift.

"Sorry about that." Law was confused. He turned his head to see that Doflamingo was laying just like him. 

"What're you sorry about?"

"When I'm around people for a while, my scent from before I died starts to rub off on them." Doflamingo didn't show any emotion. "I'm sorry. I might've been the reason you got hurt."

"Don't worry about it." Law stared at the ceiling.

"Why are you covered in blood?"

"I'm a surgeon. Most of the time, I get covered in blood during them." Doflamingo made a noise that he guessed meant he understood. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when it's around six or seven."

"Alright. Aren't you going to change?"

'Not right now. I'm too tired to change." Doflamingo agreed. His presence never left him as Law drifted off to sleep.

**I'm so happy that you all are enjoying the story. Here's another chapter. Have a delightful day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Elephants make friends, bury their dead, travel for 'funerals', speak to each other, and show extreme intelligence.**

**2\. As of 1998, over 50% of Iceland's population believed in the existence of elves.**

**3\. The Boston Marathon didn't allow female runners until 1972.**

**4\. When watermelons are grilled or baked, they lose their granular texture and can even be used as meat substitute, a 'watermelon steak'.**


	7. Friends Night and a Little More

**Friends Night and a Little More**

He looked at himself in the full-length mirror. Law thought he looked pretty decent. He was dressed in his dark blue, feathered shirt, his normally blue and black spotted jeans, his white and black spotted hat, and black boots. It was nice, in his opinion.

"What're you getting ready for? It's Friday night," Doflamingo asked as he sat on the bed. Law turned to him.

"As I told you yesterday when I got home, I'm going out with some friends tonight." Doflamingo's face fell. "We planned this earlier this week and I agreed to do it."

"So, you're leaving me again today?" _He sounds like a child being left alone by his parents._

"It's only for a little while. A lot shorter time then when I go to work." That seemed to perk the other up. "You seem to hate me leaving. Why's that?"

"You're the only one living here now." That was true. Baby 5 moved in with Robin two days before. They seemed happy with each other. "I get lonely at times because I don't get to interact with many people."

"Understandable. I'll be back around midnight or so." It was about nine-thirty at night.

"Fine. I'll still be here when you get back. Not like I can go anywhere as it is." They had a discussion on that. Doflamingo couldn't leave the house. Period. He could go wherever he wanted to in the house but couldn't set foot outside the building.

After a bit, Law was picked up by his friend, Zoro. He had one of their other friends, and his roommate, with him. "Good that you could join us, Law," Sanji greeted as he slid in the car. He and Zoro stopped arguing and fighting long enough to talk to him.

"Yeah. Is Straw Hat-ya going to be there/" It was his patient that gave him that nickname that Robin called him. The kid had grown an attachment to him. It was strange but not uncomfortable.

"Uh-huh. Nami-san's bringing him along."

"Good to know." He started out the window as they made their way to the local pub. Law was looking to get drunk that night. His thoughts were about his first day back at work. He was still sporting the dark purple bruise on the side of his face.

Inside, Law was almost tackled to the floor. "Torao! It's so great that you could make it! How are you?!" He hugged the teen back. It was nice that he was missed by the other.

"I'm doing fine."

Law followed the three men back to their booth in the corner. Nami was there along with Franky, Chopper, and Brook. Robin was missing. "Robin is spending time with her new girlfriend," Nami answered the unmasked question. He nodded.

"Torao-san, what happened to you? There's a bruise on the side of your face," Brook asked. He had taken to calling him the nickname as well. Also, the man was easily a decade or so older than him, but he insisted to treat him like he was older.

"Nothing major." Luffy looked over to him with concern.

"Torao, was it that guy again?" Luffy knew that he had been living with Kid but never knew about their relationship. He caught on quickly where he was getting his marking from, though.

"Luffy, we're here to have fun, not to bother Law with personal questions." Nami saved him from answering that question. She smiled at him as they all ordered their preferred alcohol.

They talked about the time they were apart. Zoro was still working at the garage with Franky, Nami and Luffy were still in college, Sanji was helping with the Baratie, Brook was still getting gigs at nightclubs and pubs, and Chopper was still working with Law and dating Usopp.

"Where is Nose-ya, by the way? I thought he would be here with you, Tony-ya."

"He had to go visit his mom. She's been sick lately, so he wanted to go check on her." Law nodded. The man's mother lived out of the country.

They talked some more and slowly, each other started to get drunk. Luffy was the first, followed by Nami, then Sanji, then Franky, and last but not least, Chopper. Law, Zoro, and Brook were the only ones not bothered all that much by their beverages. Law was getting there, though.

"Torao-san, you seem to be fairing quite well. Have you developed a tolerance for alcohol since the last time we met?" Law remembered that time. He got drunk faster than Luffy had.

That memory and question brought a chuckle out of him. "I don't really drink often. I guess that it's just natural." Zoro grinned widely at him. "What're you planning?" Law knew that look meant he had an idea.

"Want to do shots with me?"

"Don't you have to drive me back home?" The man shrugged. "I would rather not. I don't feel like dying any time soon." Zoro laughed.

"I understand." They drank and talked a little bit more before Law was shit-faced.

He couldn't keep his head up right and people were morphing and changing in his vision. He was having a grand time. All his worries were gone at the moment. "H-Heeyyy..." He got Zoro's attention. "Can... Can you take... take me h-home? I... I've got some st-stuff to do tomorrow."

"Sure thing. Let me get Sanji and we'll head out." Law nodded. Brook was smiling at him as he continued to drink.

"Are you... ta-taking... them... them home?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about them. I know where each lives so that's not an issue." Law agreed with a thumbs up. He was so out of it.

"Come on, Law. Let's get you home." He stood up and swayed on his feet. Zoro had Sanji over his shoulder and helped Law with a hand on his arm. It was difficult but he made it to the car without falling.

On his way back home, Zoro talked to him about the next day. "I... I have so-some cleanin' to do," Law told him. "The... The house's sooo big. Gotta ke-keep it... cl-clean."

"I understand. Hope you can get what you want done with a massive hangover," Zoro teased. Law glared at him in the rear-view mirror. "Hahahaha! You're funny when you're drunk."

"M'not drunk."

"Hahahaha! Are you sure about that? How many fingers am I holding up then?"

Law looked at the man in the front of the car. "F-Four?" He wasn't sure if that was correct or not.

"No, two. See? You're drunk." Law huffed as he stared out the window. "Don't look so pouty. I didn't mean to upset you with that."

"S'kay." He couldn't wait to get home, but he dreaded it all the same. Doflamingo was there. He hadn't told the man jack shit about what he was going to go do. He didn't know how the other would react to him being drunk.

Arriving at his house, Zoro helped him out of the car and to the door. "Did you have a good time? Nice to see you and the others again after a few months."

"I had... a gr-great t-time." Law gave him a goofy, lopsided smile. He knew that he looked strange from what he normally did. Zoro just grinned back.

"Get some sleep, Doc. Take some headache medicine when you get up in the morning." Law told him that he would. "Goodnight. Hope to do this again soon."

"Me... Me too." The man strolled back to the car as Law dug his keys from his pocket. Unlocking the door, he stumbled into the house. "'m home!" he shouted to his housemate. Shutting the door behind himself, Law leaned against it.

"Law? What the hell happened to you?" Doflamingo's voice made him look up. The man was solid and not transparent. There was a crease in his forehead that said he was worried.

"I'm f-fine." He pushed off the door. Law almost tripped a few times before making his way to the stairs. "I... I just need some... some sl-sleep."

"Are you drunk?"

"May... Maybe a li-little," Law answered. He started the grueling task of walking up the stairs. "What... What've you been do-doin'?" Doflamingo's presence was next to him in a split second as he stumbled a little on the stairs.

"Nothing much. Just waiting for you to get back." He nodded, taking more time than usual to make it up the stairs. "You seem to have had a good time." Law could hear the grin in his voice.

"Mmhmm. Great to see fr-friends... again." Finally getting up the stairs, Law leaned on the banister to rest for a second.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nah. I'm... I'm fine." Just as he said that, Law almost fell over if it wasn't for Doflamingo grabbing him by the waist. Suddenly, he was lifted up bridal-style. "H-Heeeyyyy... I... I can w-walk!" Law assured him. He was not happy with his situation now.

"Too bad. I'm carrying you to your room. You'll just fall at some point if I don't." Law huffed as he pouted. He knew it was true, though. "You look cute like that." His face heated up and not just from the alcohol.

"Sh-Shut... up," Law countered as he was set on his bed. He turned away from each other. "'m goin' to sleep."

The bed dipped next to his head and near his legs. Turning back over, his eyes widened at Doflamingo who was leaning over him. It confused him. Doflamingo didn't move for a minute or so before leaning down and sniffing his neck.

"H-Hey, what... what're you doin'?" Law put his hands up to the man's head to push him off. Lips on his neck made him moan. Instead of pushing his head away, Law gripped his hair. "That's... That's not... f-fair..." Law said. "I'm... I'm dr-drunk..."

"All the easier to get a reaction out of you," Doflamingo whispered next to his ear. Hands started to run under his shirt. Fingers started to play with his nipples. A wanton moan left his mouth at the feeling of the fingers pinching and pulling them.

"You... p-perverted... nya... gh-ghost..." He felt the grin on his neck after he let his skin go. A knee was placed against his dick and that made him moan loudly. "Uwahhhhh!" It rubbed up and down.

"You make such delicious moans." Law turned his head away before placing a hand to his mouth. Doflamingo didn't mind at the moment and just continued his assault on his nipples, neck, and crotch. After a few minutes, Doflamingo removed his shirt. "You have nice tattoos."

The mouth moved from his neck down his chest to his right nipple. That made him bite the back of his hand to be quiet. His other hand clenched the sheets underneath him. "Mmmmmm..." a muffled moan escaped him.

The attention to his chest continued until both of his nipples hardened and stood up on his chest. "Such a sexy sight, Law." He glared down at the man before he had t look away. Doflamingo was licking down his chest to his stomach.

A lick right above the band to his pants made him gasp. A purring sound came from the spirit. It ran through his body and made Law shiver with delight. Deft fingers undid the button and zipper of his pants.

Suddenly, fear of having sex made him look into the glasses of the other. "Don't worry, my dear Law. I won't go all the way. Not while you're drunk, anyway." Understanding him, Law nodded. "I'm just going to help you out a little."

A large hand slipped into his pants and underwear. A loud, wanton moan escaped him at the feeling of the man grabbing his dick. His hand was warm, strange for a ghost. The hand pulled him free from the confines of his clothes. Breathing heavily, Law looked to the ceiling.

Suddenly, he screamed in pleasure at the feeling of a tongue licking the head of his penis. "You taste salty but sweet at the same time," Doflamingo commented. It made his face darken a few shades that it already was. The tongue ran over his slit before going down the length of the organ.

"Hah... ahh... S-St-Stop..." He knew he was getting close. The hand that had been tangled in the sheets moved to the other's hair again. He didn't grip it tightly but enough for the other to feel it. A heat engulfed him. "AAAHHHH!" The pleasure skyrocketed.

After a bit of deepthroating him, Law felt the coil in his gut winding up. He pulled on Doflamigno's hair. With an obscene pop, the man released him. With the pleasure gone for the moment, he got a moment to catch his breath.

Still looking at the ceiling, Law wasn't prepared for the organ that touched him. "Wh-Wha?" Looking down, he was shocked at what he saw. Doflamingo had his dick pressing right up against his. What shocked him was how big the man was.

"Like what you see?" Doflamingo teased. The ghost was way bigger than him. Where Law was only seven and a half inches long and an inch and a half wide. The other was easily about ten or eleven inches long and two and a half inches wide. To him, it matched the man's size. He wondered if Doflamingo had a disease that made him larger than normal.

He moaned as it rubbed again him. Law threw his head back with his mouth wide open in a silent scream. Doflamingo placed his head next to his as he wrapped a hand around their members and started to rub them.

The pleasure was building back up and he could hear Doflamingo grunting and groaning right in his ear. It made his face hotter and his moans louder. A kiss with placed on the side of his face that didn't have the bruise. His hands went from their earlier positions to wrap around the other's neck.

"You... sound so... sexy," Doflamingo grunted out as he continued on. Law turned his face away as he squeezed his eyes shut. His hips started to move on their own and his heart was pounding in his chest. "Law, look at me." Law shook his head. "Then turn... your face toward me."

Not opening his eyes, he obeyed the other. Next thing he knew, the man was kissing him. A moan got him to open his mouth and Doflamingo deepened the kiss. The tongue explored every nook and cranny it could reach.

When it touched his, Law didn't know what to do at first. Slowly, though, he started to kiss back and battle the other appendage. After a few seconds of the fight, he lost, and his tongue was sucked on. That earned the larger man a moan.

Pulling away to breathe, he tried to relay to the other that he was close. "D-Do-Doffy... I'm... hah... I'm cl-close... ugh..." That earned him a tug on his earrings. He moaned and tightened his grip around the other's neck. His hips started to move chaotically.

"Say my name when you cum." Law nodded. He was too far gone to argue and didn't know what else to say.

A few more strokes and a thumb over his slit did it for him. "DOFFFYYY!" was screamed into the quiet house as he came on his chest and both Doflamingo's hand and chest. A few seconds later, the other came and his semen mixed with Law's.

Law collapsed onto the bed. His energy was drained, and he couldn't even move his body. "Sorry, Law." Cracking one eye open, Law tried to figure out what he was talking about. "I fed off of you through that whole thing."

"S-S'kay," Law breathed out. His chest rose and fell with each breath. "I'm gonna... sl-sleep now." Something was glowing on his chest but didn't care what it was.

"Good enough for me. I'll clean you up, if you don't mind if I do." Law shrugged. He didn't mind in the least. He was just tired and wanted to sleep to regain his energy. "Goodnight, my sweet, lovely Law." A kiss to his forehead was the last thing he felt before sleep claimed his body and mind.

**Another steamy chapter. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Have a wondrous day and I love you all so very, very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The University of Minnesota is older than Minnesota the state itself.**

**2\. In Japan, you are equally likely to die from being struck by lightning as you are from being shot by a gun.**

**3\. As of 2016, the site MySpace still gets 50 million visitors a month.**

**4\. C-3P0 and R2-D2 had their own 1985 single season 13 episode spin-off TV series called _Star Wars: Droids_. The season shown the adventures of R2-D2 & C-3P0 before they joined Luke Skywalker.**


	8. Maid Dress

**Maid Dress**

Knocking on the front door disturbed Law from having his morning coffee. Doflamingo had been hovering of him all morning. Last weekend, they had a 'moment' together. Law remembered the whole thing but acted like he didn't. Doflamingo didn't seem to suspect that he knew about it.

"I'm coming. Give me a moment," he called as he placed his empty cup down. Doflamingo followed him out of the room and to the front door. Opening, he found Baby 5 and Robin there. "What're you two doing here?" Law invited them inside.

Baby 5 was holding a shopping back in her hands and smiling widely. "Good morning, Torao-kun. We just wanted to come visit you," Robin greeted with a smile.

"Fair enough." Baby 5 turned to him and held out the hot pink bag to him. "What?" He was confused about her actions.

"This is for you. I want you to try it on." Law gave her a puzzled look. The woman rolled her eyes, knowing what he was thinking. "It's not anything bad. It's just something that Robin and I decided to get. I think it suits you perfectly."

Cautiously, Law took the bag. "I feel like I'm going to regret this."

"Just go put it on. I can't wait to see it." Baby 5 sounded like a giddy schoolgirl while Robin just smiled. It was unnerving and he knew that something was wrong about what she gave him.

He told them he would be a minute. Law went into the half-bathroom on the first level. Entering it, Law knew that Doflamingo wasn't with him. He set the bag on the counter before looking inside. There was a piece of black and white clothing on the top inside. It looked frilly. Pulling it out, he almost screamed in pure embarrassment.

"Baby 5! What is this?!" He was furious with what he had pulled out the bag. It was a maid dress. There was a white heart on the chest with an apron around the waist. The arms were long and flared out at the hands. There were straps for the shoulders while the other part of his shoulders was bare. There were white frills at the bottom and at the hands of the arms.

"It's something I thought would look great on you. Please, just try it on. There're some shoes in there as well." He looked over and found a pair of black heels inside the bag as well.

"No. I'm not putting it on," he deadpanned through the door. There was no way in hell that he was going to put the dress on.

Suddenly, there was the sound of the lock clicking. His eyes widened. "Too bad, Law. You aren't allowed to leave that room until you put it on." Fuck. I forgot that I gave her the spare master key to the house.

"F-Fine. I'll... I'll put it on," he conceded. Law didn't want to be stuck in the room all day, and he knew he would be when it came to Baby 5. It was easier to comply than to fight her on the matter.

Slowly, he stripped. Law folded his clothes and put them to the side. He hadn't been wearing socks nor shoes since he was home. Sighing in his underwear, he put the dress on over his head. He stuck his arms into it and pulled it the rest of the way on. His face was bright red as he put the heels on. They were about three or four inches high. Also, the arms were a little long and covered his hands a bit.

"Alright. I'm in the fucking dress," Law announced. He folded his arms over his chest as he waited for the door to be unlocked.

When it did unlock, he opened it and walked out. "Oh. My. God. He looks absolutely beautiful!" Baby 5 squealed in delight. It made his face redder than it already was. He looked away from the two women.

"You look very pretty, Torao-kun," Robin commented. His face, up to his ears, burned. There were three pairs of eyes on him. One of them felt hungry. "I never thought you could look so beautiful in a dress. You could pass easily as a woman."

"I put the fucking dress on. I'm going to change back now."

"Not yet. I want pictures first." That made his face pale.

"Hell no!" Before she could grab him, he made his way to the stairs. He didn't want to be with her anymore. The click of the heels was loud in the house. To be honest, he had worn heels before and knew how to walk in them. College parties were great.

"Law, please? I really want a picture of you," Baby 5 begged as she came to him. He was more than a few inches taller than her now. It was mainly due to the heels. She grabbed onto his arms. "I won't post it anywhere. I just want a picture of you. Please?"

Sighing, he complied. Baby 5 got a quick picture and he huffed. "Torao-kun, we have to leave. I have some work on a site near here. Baby 5 wants to go with me."

"That's fine. Please, lock the door as you leave." The two women agreed. Law huffed again as he went back to the bathroom to get his clothes.

He was sort of shocked when they weren't there. His thoughts went immediately to Doflamingo. _Damn him. He stole my clothes. Fuck. He's getting a kick out of my suffering, isn't he? That asshole._

"Where are you, Doflamingo? I want my clothes back," he called out into the house. It was aggravating to be with him sometimes. When the man didn't say anything back to him, Law gave off an irritated sigh. "Fine. I'm going to my room to get some clothes."

Law waited for the man to answer or appear. Nothing happened after five minutes. He tsked and started to his room. The click of the heels was louder since Baby 5 and Robin were gone. It was kinda creepy. It unnerved him.

Getting to his room, before he could even set foot inside, the door slammed shut in front of him, "What the?" He tried the knob. It jiggled but wouldn't open. "Doflamingo! I want to change my clothes!"

Suddenly, there was the presence of the man behind him. Arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Why would you want to change? I think you look perfect." Law almost shivered at the sound of his voice.

"Because I'm uncomfortable. I don't like dresses." Doflamingo pressed him into the door. "Get off of me, you incubus." That was how Doflamingo was acting toward him. Like an incubus. It was very disturbing and weird.

"I'm not an incubus," Doflamingo informed him. Law could feel his erection through the dress, his underwear, and the other's clothes. "You don't understand a thing about the dead, do you?"

"No. I don't because I'm. Not. Dead." The situation was turning weird very quickly. "Now, get off of me. I have some things to do."

Doflamingo lowered his head to his ear. "Like what? It's the weekend. You don't have work and you haven't said anything about having to go anywhere." He turned his head to glare at the spirit. He had a point, though. Law didn't have anything scheduled for the weekend.

"I don't want this to become a weekly thing. I helped you the first time. That was supposed to be the only time." Doflamingo pressed him further into the door. "Get off of me!" He pushed at the door with his hands. It didn't help.

"Help me, then you can change." Law's eyes widened.

"No." The arms around him tightened, and the door was starting to hurt him. "Get off me," he pleaded.

A lick was made up the back of his neck. It sent a shiver down his back. "Please? I won't ask for anything else for a week. I'll leave you alone." Law weighed his options. He could still deny him, and the guy jump him later. Or, he could help him at the moment and be left alone for a week. He knew his answer.

"F-Fine," Law, reluctantly, agreed. "I'll help you. What do you want me to do?" The door opened and he almost fell if it wasn't for the other holding him. 

He was walked to the bed before he was turned around and Doflamingo sat down. Law stayed standing and Doflamingo turned him to face him. Law's face was red at seeing that the spirit was only about an inch or so shorter than him.

"I want you to give me a blow job." His eyes widened at the request. Doflamingo had his arms on his arms.

"I... I don't... I don't know how to do that," Law confessed. It was true. He didn't know how to perform one. Law had never had to give one before.

"It's almost like licking a sucker. Not that hard to do." His face heated up even more. "You said you would do it, remember? Are you going back on your word?"

"N-No." Doflamingo grinned at him.

"Good. You can go at your own pace. I won't force you to do anything that will make you freak out or uncomfortable." _This whole thing's uncomfortable for me._

Doflamingo got him to sit down, in front of his clothed erection. He almost froze. Law had no idea what to do. Raising shaky hands, Law undid the purple and pink capris. With that done, he reached inside and pulled out the large organ.

It looked way bigger than when he saw it the last weekend. Doflamingo's erection was hot to the touch and pulsing. He could hear a sigh from the man. There were a few veins showing on the underside, top, and sides. It took him a minute or so to figure out what to do next.

Slowly, Law stuck his tongue out to taste it. Licking the tip, he heard Doflamingo groan. The taste wasn't that bad. Actually, he didn't know how to describe the taste. It was strange. To him, the other tasted like skin but also like something unnatural.

Continuing on, Law licked from the base to the tip and back down. Doflamingo would groan and jolt when he would lick the tip. After a few minutes, something pure white came out the tip. He wondered what it was.

 _It... It can't be cum. He hasn't given the notion of doing do. Is it... pre-cum?_ Licking it, he almost reeled back in surprise. The substance was salty, yes, but it also tasted sweet too. Like sweet and salty ice cream. He took the whole tip into his mouth. A hand went to his hair but just grabbed it. There was no pushing or pulling.

Law licked around the tip and slit with it sill in his mouth. "You're doing... really good for... your first time," Doflamingo commented. Law could hear the grin in his voice. "I'm surprised... that you're new to... this."

Moving back for a second, Law decided to voice his thoughts. "Don't get used to this. This is a one-time thing." The other just laughed. "I mean it."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that." Law glared up at him while his hands held Doflamingo's dick. "You look pretty sexy down there, even though you're glaring at me."

He looked away with a burning face. Law knew his face was probably a dark red. Taking the tip back in his mouth, he continued what he was doing before the man said something.

Over time, he was able to take more and more into his mouth. Soon enough, it touched the back of his throat. Law was surprised that he hadn't gagged yet. _I don't think I have a gag reflex. Is that good or bad?_ Looking down, he saw that maybe three inches couldn't fit.

Doflamingo was grunting as he continued to lick what he could reach. A thought came to mind. Hollowing out his cheeks, Law sucked to see what that would do. The grip on his hair tightened. He chanced a glance up.

Law couldn't tell if his eyes were closed but he looked to be concentrating. His forehead was furrowed, and he wasn't grinning anymore. Doflamingo was gritting his teeth together. Law swapped between licking and sucking. The man started to shake the more he did so. It gave him a sense of pride. He didn't know why.

About ten minutes later, Doflamingo started to move his hips as Law bobbed his head up and down. It freaked him out, so he pulled back. A string of saliva connected him to the dick. "S-Sorry," Doflamingo said. He was breathing heavily, and Law could see red on his face.

"What... What were you doing?" Law asked in a breathy voice. It scared him that the man was going to do something to scare him again.

"Sorry. I won't do... it again." Cautiously, Law went back to what he was doing. Like Doflamingo promised, he didn't do it again. It made him trust the man a little more than before.

Slowly, he felt the other start to shake even more than before. The hand never left his hair and never forced him to do anything. The organ pulsed even more than when he first started. Doflamingo's climax was coming on. Law knew it.

"Law..." He looked up to see the other holding back. The hand gripped tighter but not hurting. It wasn't as uncomfortable as Law thought it would be. Law could tell that Doflamingo was holding in his urge to force him to do something.

It was about five minutes later that Law heard him moan his name loudly. He wasn't prepared for what happened next. A thick, salty, sweet substance filled his mouth and gushed down his throat.

Thinking quickly, Law swallowed it. The action was the only thing he thought to do. When it stopped flowing, he let the cock go with an obscene pop. The substance was glowing white. It mesmerized him. _It... It glows. That's interesting. I've never seen anything like it._

Looking up, Doflamingo was facing the ceiling. Law wiped his mouth. The glowing substance came off on the back of his hand. "Why does it glow?" was asked after a good minute or so.

"Because I'm dead," Doflamingo answered. He sounded breathy but had that grin in his voice. The man looked back down at Law. "That was fantastic. Better than I've ever had."

Law raised an eyebrow. "Who else has done that?" It was more out of curiosity. _Has someone else done this for him before me?_ It didn't anger him but it did interest him.

"When I was alive, I dated women, you know?" Law's face turned a dark shade of red. "You did better than they ever could." He looked down in embarrassment.

When he looked down, he noticed something and almost screamed. He was hard. And I mean rock hard. That little moment had aroused him without his knowledge. It made his eyes widen and face turned even darker. He couldn't believe it.

"What's wrong, Law? Do you have a problem?" Snapping his head up, Law saw the wide grin. It made him pale even though his face was a very dark shade of crimson.

"N-Nothing's wrong. I... I-I don't have a pr-problem," he answered. He got to his feet and moved to his dresser. "I'm... I'm going to take... take a sh-shower." Before he could get far, Doflamingo grabbed his arm. "Let me go. I did what you wanted. You said you'd leave me alone."

"But you're hard, right?" That made him freeze. "Bingo. I knew it."

Law began to frantically tug at his arm. He didn't want the other to do anything. "Let me go, Doflamingo! I'm going to take a shower!"

Suddenly, he was tugged onto the bed. Doflamingo's strength out-matched his own. "Don't be so hostile. I said I wouldn't bother you with **my** problems. I never agreed not to help you with yours."

Law was face down on the bed with the man hovering over him. "You sneaky bastard! You planned this! Didn't you?!" Hands ran up and down his thighs. It made him yelp.

"No. Your sister was the one that got me aroused with the outfit she got you." The hands made him raise his ass into the air. The dress, at least, covered enough to where he couldn't see his underwear.

"Doflamingo! Let me go fucking shower!" Law struggled to crawl to the edge of the bed. The weight of the other stopped his efforts. "You're heavy! Get the fuck off me!" Law thrashed around underneath him.

"Stop struggling. It's like what I'm doing is the worst thing in the world," Doflamingo said in a fake, hurt voice. "It makes me think you don't like me."

"I never said I didn't! Just... let me go!" One hand went under the dress and grabbed his erection. That made him gasp and halted his efforts immediately. Lips were next to his ear a second later.

"Just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you," was whispered into his ear. It made a shiver of pleasure run down his back. He knew the other felt it. Law was worried about what the other would do to him.

"Doflamingo?" Law had his hands clenching the covers.

"Hm?" The spirit started to palm his erection. It sent shivers and jolts of pleasure through his body.

"Wh-Why are... ahh... are you do-doing... ngh... this w-with me?" he asked between low moans and gasps.

There was silence for a bit, but he kept massaging him. It made him raise his ass higher in the air. "Because..." It seemed that he was trying to find the right thing to say to him. A kiss to the side of his head made him question what the other saw him as. "I love you. You're the first one to not freak out after seeing me. And you don't seem to hate my company." Law felt as if there was more to that than what he was saying.

Before he could say anything back, his underwear were pulled down and the hand moved from the fabric to his skin. A loud, wanton moan escaped him at the pleasure that coursed through his veins.

Doflamingo started to jerk him off. It felt great and Law could only moan, gasp, and pant. His head was cloudling with the pleasure and he started to move his hips on his own. It lasted for a while.

Before he knew it, Law was calling out 'Doffy' as he came on the other's hand. He collapsed onto the bed, his ass still in the air. The hand was removed but it didn't bother him. Law was trying to collect his thoughts enough to get up and take a shower.

When he found the energy, he got to his hands and knees. He turned around to see Doflamingo licking his hand clean of his cum. Law blushed profusely before pulling up his underwear and moving off the bed.

Law gathered his clothes before walking to the bathroom. "Shit. I'm going to have to wash this now," he grumbled under his breath. He knew that the other heard him. The reason he knew was because Doflamingo laughed. Law shut the door behind himself as the man continued to laugh.

**Hope you all are enjoying the story. The next chapter may be a little dark. Just forewarning you. Warnings will be at the beginning of the chapter. Have a fantastical day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The brain is our fattiest organ, being composed of nearly 60% fat.**

**2\. Guy Fawkes is the reason guys are called "guys".**

**3\. February used to be the last month of the year, which is why it has the shortest number of days.**

**4\. Dead people can get goosebumps.**


	9. Doflamingo

**Doflamingo**

**There is the mention of death in this chapter. It's not graphic but still here. Hope you all don't mind.**

Doflamingo walked through the deserted house. Law was at work and left him at home. Alone. Again. He hated for the man to leave him. Law was like his best friend. _Or lover. Could be lover._ Doflamingo had liked the idea of him being his lover more.

"I just have to absorb a few more souls then I can do it," he commented aloud to himself. There was a reason that the secret room was built. Taking a left into the hidden passage, Doflamingo glided through the wall. He was liking that he could go through things. "Much better than smacking into objects."

Down the corridor, he entered the secret room. Green lights started to glow from the unlit candles. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the desk to the far wall and moved the rug underneath. There was a pentagram on the ground.

There was a reason for killing people and absorbing their souls. Doflamingo wanted to be able to always do whatever he wanted. How he was at the moment, he couldn't do much, let alone leave his own house.

Going back to the desk, he opened the bottom right drawer and took out five candles. Doflamingo set them around the pentagram. After, he sat down in the middle of it. Soon, all of the candles lit up with green fire.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you, Law," he spoke to no one in particular. "I didn't die from a sickness. I died from something else. Please, forgive me for lying to you." Every time he breathed in, the fire on the candles shrunk and flared up when he breathed out.

Suddenly, there was the feeling of a person in the house. The energy from the person was evil. A wide grin grew on his face. _Good timing. I needed a new soul._

The candles went out when he stood up. He collected them before putting them back up. Doflamingo replaced the carpet and desk. He made sure that the room looked the same as the last time Law had been there. The only exception was that his skeleton was back on the bed.

Leaving the room, Doflamingo followed the energy to the main level. The person was walking up the stairs when he found them. It was a woman with pink hair. She had on black clothing. The woman pulled out a strange object in her hand.

"Kid, what do you want me to find here again? It isn't like he hides many things as it is," she spoke into it. Doflamingo had never heard the name before. He followed her up the stairs. Doflamingo decided to see what she was doing there before doing anything to her.

The box buzzed before a man spoke. "There has to be some evidence that he's been cheating on me!" was shouted from the object. "I'm not allowed near him. I want to know the real reason he left me."

Anger rose in him. _Is that the man Law told me about? He's the only man Law ever dated._ An idea hatched in his mind. _Sorry, Law. But I might give you some problems._

"What makes you think he was or is cheating? Couldn't he have been telling you the truth at the hospital?" Doflamingo narrowed his eyes at the mention of the hospital.

"Bonney, I know what he smells like. That was another man's scent on him. Get what I want, and Killer can pay you."

"Fine. I want to be paid ten thousand."

"Alright. He will. Just get what I want!" With that, the woman attached the object back on her hip. Her energy was still evil, and he didn't like her in the house.

Doflamingo followed her to the study. She looked through Law's things before moving on. When she made it to Law's room, he stayed right behind her. He watched her search around the room.

After a minute, she picked up the maid outfit from two days before. Law had already washed it and was going to put it up. "What the hell, Law? Why would you need this? Unless... Kid was right." She whipped out a phone and took a picture of the outfit.

"Ma'am, what're you doing in my house?" he spoke. Bonney whipped her head around. He watched her frantically glance around the room.

"Who... Who's there?!" she asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm the owner of this house. What're you doing here?"

Making himself visible, Doflamingo grinned down at her. She cowered in fear of him. "Law is just living here. I'm the original owner of this house." He could see her shaking where she stood. "You're trespassing on my property." He walked forward until she was pressed against the wall. "I'll have to punish you for bringing your filth into my house."

Taking his right hand, he grabbed her by the throat. Bonney started to flail about as he raised her up to his eyes level. That was about three or four feet off the ground. "Pl-Please! I... I'll leave! Let... me go!" she begged between gasps. Doflamingo never stopped grinning at her.

"It's a little too late for that now." With his left hand, he plunged it into her chest. She screamed. Suddenly, he viewed her past. She was really never a good person. Only doing things for her own gain and to help herself, never others. Slowly, he ripped her soul from her body. It was like tearing her skin off. Her soul tried to stay attacked but it could. Holding it out next to her body, he examined her soul. It was naked and shivering in the light of the setting sun. Her soul was a dark red while his looked like a normal person.

"Please... Don't... Don't kill me..." she still begged even though her body went limp in his hand. He looked her soul over. It was small and feeble compared to his.

"Good enough for me," he said. Taking her soul, he stuffed it into his chest. She tried to claw and scratch her way out, but he was having none of it. Soon enough, her soul was absorbed. He reveled in the feeling of more energy. It made him feel alive.

Looking at her body, he heard the object go off again. "Bonney, have you found anything?" There was silence for a bit. "Fucking answer me, woman!"

Doflamingo reached down and grabbed it. He found a button on the side and pressed it. "You're Kid, right?" he asked as he dropped her dead body on the floor. _I'll dispose of her later. Before Law gets home._

"Who the fuck is this? Where's Bonney?" Doflamingo plopped onto the bed. A grin was plastered on his face.

"I'm Law's housemate. I was told that the woman in my house was here to see if he was cheating on you."

"That's right, asshole. If you're his housemate, then you're the one he's cheating on me with," Kid accused. _Easy to jump to conclusions, I see. Must be one of the reasons Law left him. Other than him attacking him, of course._

"No. He's not cheating on anyone. As far as I'm concerned, I believe he told me that you and he are through. Am I right?" He could feel the anger coming through the mechanism. It was fascinating to him.

"He never told me we were through. He just left me without a word or reason." Doflamingo frowned.

"That means he's through with you." He looked at the lifeless body of the woman he just killed. "As for Bonney, the trespasser you sent here, she won't be coming back to you."

"Why's that?"

"She's dead." He didn't lie to him.

"You killed her?! I'm going to call the police, you fucking psycho!" Doflamingo laughed. "What's so funny, jackass?!"

"They won't be able to find her. You don't understand the situation she found herself in the moment she set foot into this house." He looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost nine at night. "I've gotta go. Have some things to do."

Before the man could say anything more to him, he drained the batteries. Doflamingo got off the bed, placed the device on the nightstand, and grabbed the woman's phone. He drained that as well before replacing it. He knew that they would try to call it. Doflamingo wasn't going to let that happen.

The sound of the front door opening and closing made him freeze. "I'm home!" Law shouted. Now, he had a big problem.

Sort of rushing out the room, Doflamingo shut his door. "Law, you're home kinda early," he commented as he came to stop at the top of the stairs.

Law gave him a puzzled look. "I thought you get lonely when I'm gone." Law slipped his shoes off at the entrance.

"I do. It's just..." He glanced back to Law's room. "Could you go back outside for a moment?"

"What? Why?" Law started to come up the stairs.

"No particular reason. Just... please go back outside for a moment." Doflamingo stayed at the top of the stairs.

"If you don't have a legit reason, I'm not doing it." Law sounded tired and aggravated. It upset him that the man sounded like that.

"Then, don't go to your room," he offered. "Go to Baby 5's room ro a few minutes." Law raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to." When he reached the top stairs, Doflamingo grabbed his arm. "What are you doing? Let me go."

"If you don't want to willingly go, I'll do it myself." Getting to the woman's old room, Doflamingo dropped him off in there. "Sorry. But I have something to do." Law turned around just in time for Doflamingo to see his surprised expression before the door was shut and locked.

"Doflamingo! What did you do?! Let me out of here!" He could hear Law pound on the door as he walked back to Law's room. Doflamingo grabbed up Bonney's body before going to his secret room.

Inside, he deposited her body on the floor before returning to shut the door. He went back upstairs to let Law out. Doflamingo opened the door to see an angry Law standing there. "Don't be angry. I just had something to do."

Law punched him in the arm. "Don't fucking do that again." Doflamingo remembered the object he spoke into.

"I have a device I want you to tell me about." Law nodded as he walked to his bedroom. Doflamingo beat him to the room and grabbed it off the nightstand. "What is this?"

Law took it from him and looked to be examining it. "It's a walkie-talkie. You use it to talk to people from long distances or in close proximity. Police officers use them to talk to each other." The man looked up at him. "Where did you get this?"

"I just had it lying around. Never knew what it was because it was always dead," he easily lied. Law nodded.

"You press the button on the side and talk into it." Law demonstrated by pressing the button on the side. He already figured that out. That was easy to find out. "I can get you some batteries for it, if you want."

"Nah. I just wanted to know what it was." That was the truth. He drained the batteries for a reason. "Thanks for the information." He took it back from Law and set it back on the nightstand.

"I'm going to make dinner. I need to eat something before bed." Doflamingo nodded and followed Law out of the room. He enjoyed watching Law eat, for some reason. He chalked it up to him missing the taste of food.

It wasn't long before Law went to bed. Doflamingo sat on the bed with him until he fell asleep. The spirit got up and walked over to Law's side of the bed. He crouched down to be level with him.

"You look so much like him. Maybe because you're his decedent," Doflamingo whispered as he touched his face. Law looked so peaceful and innocent as he slept. "Just like him. I miss my friend so much." He smiled, not grinned. "You aren't his replacement, but I like you just like him." Doflamingo placed a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, Law. See you when you get up."

With that, he walked back to his hidden room. Bonney's body was still lying haphazardly on the floor. He sighed. Walking over to the bed, Doflamingo pulled out a large chest from underneath it.

Pulling it over to the middle of the room, he opened it. Human bones were inside already. It only filled the chest up halfway. "Enough room to hold her body." Walking over to Bonney, he lifted her up and placed her inside the chest. He closed it and locked it back. "Now, Law won't know what I did. It's for the best. I don't want him to hate me for what I've done." Pushing the chest back under the bed, Doflamingo looked to the grandfather clock near the door. It read 8 pm. "Only four more souls to go. Then I'll be able to do whatever I want. Just four more." A grin made its way onto his face. "Four and I'll be able to be with Law forever." He started to laugh. "And after that, five souls for Law! Fuffuffu! Then, we'll be together forever! This just keeps getting better and better!" He stared at the portrait of Captain Trafalgar as he spoke. 

His laughter and shouts never reached the man sleeping upstairs. Law slept soundly with no care in the world. He didn't know what the spirit in the house was planning and had been planning before he ever died.

**A different perspective for this chapter. Hope you all like it. Please, let me know if you do. Have a beautiful day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. For every child born in Wales since April 2014, the Welsh Government have donated a fruit tree to Ugandan families, to celebrate the birth or adoption of every child.**

**2\. Restaurants can sing 'Happy Birthday' now because the copyrights claims are now invalid. Judge George H. King ruled that a copyright filed in 1935 granted only the rights to specific piano arrangements of the music, not the song itself.**

**3\. Although Australia is home to the largest number of venomous snakes in the world, it averages only one fatal snake bite per year.**

**4\. Shoe shops used X-Ray machines to measure shoe sixes in the 1940's before the risks of X-Rays were fully understood.**


	10. Law's Mother and Smoker's Visit

**Law's Mother and Smoker's Visit**

Law was in the middle of a kidney transplant surgery. But his thoughts weren't on the surgery. They were on the way Doflamingo had acted a few days before. The spirit acted very strangely to him. He swore that something was definitely off about his actions. 

"Dr. Trafalgar, the person's kidney is out," a nurse said. Law nodded as he turned his attention back to the task at hand. He put the old kidney on a tray while taking the new one out of the cooler. Law sewed it in and closed the person up. 

"There. The man's ready for recovery," he announced as he took his gloves off. He kept the mask on for the moment. "You can wrap some bandages across the stitches." Another nurse nodded as the two of them started the work. 

Leaving the room, Law disposed of the bloody gloves in the garbage along with the mask. "Captain." He turned around at the sound of Shachi's voice. 

"What?" He stuffed his hands into his pants. 

"You're mother's here. She wanted to see you." Law's eyes widened. _What's Mom doing here? Did something happen? She knows I'm working._

"Thanks. See you later, Shachi." The man nodded as he walked off. Law hurried to the waiting room. He didn't even take off his bloodstained coat. The guy was more shocked and worried that his mother was there. 

Getting to the waiting room, Law saw her sitting on a chair. His adopted mother looked similar to his original mother. It was a little strange but made him happy. She had light brown hair that she kept in a braid down her back and had light gray eyes like his real mother. The only difference was that her skin was pale while his mother's had been lightly tanned. 

"Mom, what're you doing here?" he asked as he walked up to her. She quickly stood up and moved to be in front of him. He was confused with her presence. 

"Law," she greeted with a sweet, kind smile. "I'm so happy to see you. How have you been?" 

"I've been doing good. How about you?" Before she could answer him, Chopper called out to him. 

"Law, you can take an hour lunch break," Law thanked him. He invited his mother to the small coffee shop a block from the hospital. She knew better She accepted and he guided her there. 

"So, why have you come to visit me at work? How are you doing?" It wasn't normal for his mother to come visit him while working. She knew better than to do that. 

They ordered their food and he paid. Law got her to sit by the window. "I'm doing great. Baby 5 told me that you inherited a home from your Godmother." 

"That's right. I never knew about her until an attorney contracted me."  
"I had no idea you had one, either. I was never told when I adopted you." Law thought as much. "What's your new house like?" 

"It's that big mansion outside of town. I think it's called Dressrosa." He watched his mother's eyes widen. "Is there something wrong, Mom?" 

"That's a very big house! Who was your Godmother?" It confused him. 

"Rose Rain." Her eyes got bigger when he said her name. "Mom, who is she? Did you know her?" 

He watched her compose herself again before speaking. "She was a close friend of my mother." That shocked him. "I hadn't heard from her in years. What happened to her? Do you know?" 

"She accidentally tripped on the stairs, tumbled down them, and broke her neck." It was the truth. Both the attorney and Doflamingo told him that was how she died. "Can you tell me what she was like? I never met her before her untimely death." 

His mother nodded. "She was a very kind, sweet woman. When I was little, she would give the children candy after school. We all loved her for that. When I got older, she became a recluse. Nobody knew why, either. After a bit, she published a book on the history of the house. It fascinated everyone in town." A waitress set their food and drinks down. He got a piece of strawberry cake and a coffee while his mother got a piece of chocolate cake and a coffee. 

"So, she was famous in town?" She nodded again. "Then how did nobody know when she died?" He had looked in the newspaper and online. Her death hadn't been in the paper. Nothing about her death was anywhere. It puzzled him. 

"I have no idea. She must've not wanted all the attention from it." That sounds reasonable. I understand that. "I'm surprised that she knew you. Was it from your parents?" 

"I guess so. She left me everything when she died. Didn't she have any children or family or anything?" 

His mother shook her head before taking a sip of her coffee. "No. She never had any children or even a husband for that matter. Also, she never talked about siblings or anything. I'm still trying to figure out how she knew you and your family. You aren't from this town, right?" 

"No. I'm from Flevance." She nodded. "How long is that away from here?" Law had never tried to figure out how far away from his hometown he was. 

"Honey, that's on the other side of the world." His eyes widened. 

"Really?" 

"Yes. You come from the North Blue. We're int he Grand Line." He nodded. There was that factor he had to look at. Law had forgotten where his hometown had been. _On the other side of the world, huh?_

They talked for a little longer as they ate. When his lunch break was almost up, he told his mother his idea. "Why don't you come visit the place this weekend? I don't have anything planned. It'll be great." He hoped it would. Law had to tell Doflamingo about his mother coming to visit. 

"That sounds great, honey," she replied with a smile. 

"By the way, where is Richard right now?" He didn't call the man his father anymore. His mother and Richard split a good few years before. 

"In prison again." That was all he needed to know. After Law came home one day and Richard slap her across the face, he had called Smoker to come get him. The police officer didn't hesitate as he rushed over to arrest him. 

"No surprise there," he replied with boredom. "Well, I'll see you this Saturday." His mother leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He returned the kiss and hugged her. "It was great to see you, Mom." 

"And it was refreshing to see my darling boy again." With that, she walked off and he went back to work. 

The day went by without any problems. A buzz from his phone made him jump as he splinted a boy's leg. Once he was finished with that, he told the mom and her child what to do for the time being. The kid was excited when he gave him a lollipop and set them on their way. 

Pulling out his phone, he looked to see who texted him. It was Doflamingo. Law had gotten the spirit a phone. It was so that the other could talk to him and not feel lonely during the day. 

**Doffy - There's a guy with white hair, a scar across his face, and a police jacket walking around the house. Who is he?**

Law's eyes widened. He was shocked and perplexed. **That's Smoker. He's a friend of mine. Don't worry. I'll call him to see what's going on.**

A minute or so later, Doflamingo texted back. **Doffy - Okay. He seems to be looking for something.**

Dialing the man's number, Law waited for him to pick up as he walked to his office. "Law? Where are you right now?" 

"I'm at work. Smoker, is there a reason you're at my house?" Law started to move some papers around on his desk. 

"Yeah. A girl went missing and some people said that she was around your house the last time they saw her." Law felt like the man wasn't telling him the full truth. "How do you know I'm here?" 

"A friend texted me as they passed by it. Smoker, tell me the truth. Why are you at my house? Who sent you there?" He began to sign papers as he waited for his answer. 

Smoker sighed. "Kid said he sent a friend to talk to you a few days ago. She didn't answer him when he called. He said a man answered him and said he killed her." Law raised an eyebrow. "Told me that the guy said he was your housemate." 

His heart almost stopped in his chest. _Doflamingo, what the fuck did you do?! What the hell?!_ "I don't have a housemate. I live alone." Smoker already knew that Law liked his privacy. The only time he ever lived with anyone outside of family was Kid. 

"I believe you, but Kid's been hounding me about checking it out for two days now." 

That made him suspicious. "I'll let you inside to take a look around when I get home, if that helps you." Law never noticed that a person came to his house. 

"That's fine. I just need to make sure so that Kid leaves me the hell alone." He understood. Smoker told him that he would be waiting for him. They hung up moments later. 

He texted Doflamingo back. **We're going to have a talk later. When I get home, Smoker's coming inside to take a look around. I hope what he told me isn't true.**

Law set the phone down for a minute. About three minutes later, Doflamingo responded to him. **Doffy - I didn't do anything. Sure, he can come in to take a look around. I don't understand what's going on.**

Choosing not to respond, Law went back to work. It wasn't anything bad. He did two more operations, took on about three more kids, a man with a stomachache, and a woman that was in labor. She had a baby girl. It was sweet and the woman cried into his shirt. She thanked him repeatedly for his help. He told her it was nothing and he was happy to help her. 

Sighing, he placed his bloody coat in the wash for the hospital. His shirt was still stained, though. "I'm heading home, Tony-ya," he called. The smaller man told him that it was fine. It was nine at night as it was. His shift was up. 

Getting home, Law saw Smoker learning on his car as he waited for him. "Law, I'm sorry about all this," he greeted as he walked up to his car. 

"No problem." He looked at the house. "I haven't seen any woman nor seen evidence that someone has been at my house." 

"I know, but you know that I have to look into any claims." 

"Yeah. Please, come in." He unlocked and opened the door. 

He guided Smoker through the house. The officer didn't find anything suspicious and asked him if he had seen anything. "So, you don't have a housemate?" 

"No. I don't'." Smoker nodded. "I bet he just said that to get back at me for getting him arrested." Smoker blew out some smoke as he sighed. 

"No. That was his own damn fault. He shouldn't do something like that to anyone." Law agreed. They went through the whole house. He was glad to see that Doflamingo was nowhere in sight. He couldn't even feel him around. _Just what I wanted. Thanks, but I'm still pissed at him._

After an hour or so, Smoker chalked it up to Kid just being jealous. "Thanks, Smoker. I'm grateful for your help." 

"That's fine." The man rolled his shoulders. "I'm sorry for bothering you. I should've just ignored him." 

"It's your job to look into any claims." 

"Yeah. Gets fucking annoying when you've done the job for as long as I have." Law agreed as the man left the house. When the blue and white care was out of sight, Law shut and locked the door. 

"Doflamingo! Get your ass here right now!" he shouted the words as loud as he could. Law was still pissed at him for having to have Smoker at his house for the reason he was there for. 

A minute later, Doflamingo appeared in front of him. "What? I didn't do anything." 

"Shit you didn't. You did something. Was there a woman that came by the house the other day?" 

"No. Why?" 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Law tried to calm down. "Then why did Smoker tell me that Kid said a woman came by and my 'housemate' talked to him about killing her?" He opened his eyes to see how the other reacted to that. 

"I don't know. Who's Kid, anyway?" Law couldn't find any implications that he was lying to him. 

"Kid's the guy I dated a year ago." He began to walk to his room. 

"The one that abused you?" Law froze in his spot. Slowly, he turned to look at the larger guy. 

"Yes. That's the guy." With that, he started back to his room. "Did you do anything? Tell me the truth, Doflamingo." 

"No. I take care of the house while you're gone. I haven't seen anyone around here." Law nodded as he got to the top of the stairs. 

"I'm going to bed," Law replied. He was exhausted and tired from work and giving a tour to Smoker. 

"Why? You're not going to eat dinner?" Law got to his room and shut the door in Doflamingo's face. "What was that for?" 

"I'm changing. Stay out there." He began to strip his clothes, sluggishly. With his shirt gone, he started with his pants. Just as they dropped to the floor, Law felt like he was being watched. Looking up, he saw Doflamingo in the room near the door. His face went pale before going to crimson. "Get the fuck out of here!" he shouted. 

A second later, the man was gone. He narrowed his eyes. When he was dressed in nightclothes, he got in bed. Doflamingo showed up next to him on the bed. "Why don't you like changing in front of me? We're both men, right?" 

"You're a dead man that's a pervert," Law answered. He turned over to give his back to him. 

"Are you angry with me?" The man sounded upset. 

"Sort of. You came into the room when I told you not to." 

"Sorry about that. I thought you were done." Law could hear the obvious lie in his voice. It angered him further with the man. 

"You fucking liar. You know that I tell you when I'm dressed," he said with anger. Law was now glaring into the darkness of the room. He had already cut the lamp off. 

"Sorry, Law." Doflamingo spooned him from behind. It was getting to be the usual when he went to bed. "Maybe you'll be in a better mood when you wake up." Law grunted in agreement before closing his eyes. 

"My mother's coming to visit Saturday." Before he could hear the other's answer, he fell asleep. It wasn't peaceful since he was pissed off when he fell asleep. 

**Good to know you all are liking the story. :) Makes me happy. Have a terrific day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**   
**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Supermarket apples can be a year old.**

**2\. It's impossible to hum while holding your nose.**

**3\. Octopi have three hearts.**

**4\. Most wasabi paste isn't real wasabi.**   



	11. Mom's Visit

**Mom's Visit**

Law groaned as he looked up at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It was Saturday and eight in the fucking morning. He did NOT want to get up. Covering back up with his blanket, he turned over to face away from the red numbers on the clock. Law almost screamed but he did fall off the bed. 

"Good morning, Law," Doflamingo greeted as he sat up in the bed. What made him fall off was that when he had turned over, Doflamingo had been right in his face. Like an inch away from him. "How are you feeling today?" 

"Why must you do that every morning?" Law asked as he sat up on the floor and rubbed his side. He had landed on it when he fell off the bed. 

"What do you mean?" He glared up at the man as he continued to rub his side. 

"Never mind." Law sighed. "I have to get ready. She'll be here soon." Doflamingo frowned. It made him nervous when the man wasn't smiling or grinning. 

"Why? You never told me you had someone coming over. Who's coming here?" Getting up and biting back another groan, Law started to look through his dresser for something nice to wear for the day. He saw it as being respectful to his mother. 

"Yes, I did. I told you the other day that my mother is coming over to see the house today," he replied. Once he had his clothes in his hands, he walked to the bathroom door. "Now," he turned back to Doflamingo with a serious glare, "stay out of the bathroom. I want to talk to you after about her before she gets here." 

"Fine. Fine. I'll stay out of the bathroom." Law nodded before turning around to go inside. A smack to his ass made him yelp. He turned to glare at the spirit. Doflamingo just started to laugh. 

"Fucking prick," Law grumbled as he went into the bathroom. He slammed the door after himself. "The fuck is his problem?" 

"I have many problems." Law froze as his clothes dropped from his hands onto the back to the toilet. Slowly, he turned his head around to see that Doflamingo was sticking his head through the door into the room. "Would you like to hear them?" 

Facing going bright red with embarrassment and turning his body to face him, Law glared at him with aggravation and mortification. "No! What the fuck did I tell you?!" he shouted at him. The man just grinned widely at him. "Get the hell out of here!" Doflamingo laughed before leaving. 

Law continued to grumble under his breath about how irritating he was as he stripped his clothes. Stepping into the shower, Law turned the water on and began to wash his hair and body. His thoughts moved to Doflamingo's actions toward him. _What's his problem? He told me he loved me last weekend. Was he telling me the truth or was it about something else?_ _I might figure it out later._

When he was done, he got out and dried off. Law dressed in a long-sleeved, black shirt, white and black spotted jeans, and orange underwear. Once he was dressed for the day. Law let the bathroom. Doflamingo was laying on the bed when he entered the room. 

"Did you have a nice shower?" Doflamingo asked. Law looked over at him before turning away. "What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" 

"No. I'm going downstairs to wait for my mother." He heard the man rise from the bed. Law could still hear him following him down to the living room. 

"Your mother, what's she like? Can you tell me?" 

"My mother is kind, sweet, and friendly. She's soft-spoken and I've never heard her yell or scream at anyone." _Not even Richard._ Law sat on the sofa. He hadn't watched the TV since he moved in. Books were more of his passion than the television. Much better in his opinion. "Don't scare her. I don't want you anywhere near her when she comes over." 

"So, I can't hang around you?" Law shook his head. "Aw. I wanted to be able to get to know your mother while she's here?" 

"No. Don't bother her." He sighed as he relaxed into the sofa more. It had been a few days since Smoker had visited. Law still thought that Doflamingo was hiding something from him. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Getting up, Law made his way to the door. When he opened it, his mother's smiling face greeted him. It made him smile as well. "Good morning, Law. How are you feeling today, dear?" 

He invited her inside. Law could feel Doflamingo still hanging around him. It was irritating. "I'm doing great. How about you?" He got her to follow him to the living room. 

"I've been doing fine." She sat on a chair while he sat back on the sofa. "When are you going to introduce me to your friend?" That made his eyes widen. 

"What friend, Mom?" Her comment made Law wonder what she was talking about. He couldn't even see Doflamingo at the moment. 

"The young man standing behind you. Who is he?" His eyes widened even more. 

"M-Mom, you can... see him?" She nodded, still smiling. "How?" 

"There was something I forgot to mention to you before, honey." His mother looked guilty about what she had to say. "I can see the dead. Your friend seems to be nice, though. Much better than that other man." 

"O...kay." Law was a little freaked out at what had happened. "Mom, this is Doflamingo. Doflamingo, this is my mother." The man came into focus. 

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Trafalgar." 

His mother laughed. "No, deary. That isn't my last name. I never changed Law's last name. My name's Trinity Lilith, but you can just call me Lilith."  
After a while, all three of them got to know each other. Or, Doflamingo got to know Lilith more and vice versa. It was better than Law could've hoped for. The spirit was civil and didn't mention anything unnecessary to her. _That's for the best. No need to mention our... relationship... to her. It's more complicated than I can describe._

When lunch rolled around, Law cooked for himself and her. "Did you teach Law how to cook?" Doflamingo asked. Law just ignored him. 

"No. He already knew how to do that when I adopted him. I think his biological mother taught him how." He rolled his eyes but smiled at his mother's answer. "Actually, I was surprised when he offered to cook dinner one night. I had gotten off work late and was tired. He cooked dinner for me and Baby 5. It was delicious and I'll never forget how proud he looked when we ate." 

"That's interesting." The two talked some more as Law continued to cook. When he had the meal done, he joined them in the dining room. 

"Doflamingo, why do you still stay here?" Lilith asked. 

"I don't have anywhere to go," he answered. Law looked over at him with curiosity. 

"Don't the dead move on when they die? Unless they have something that happened to them that keeps them here?" Law asked. He knew a little bit about the dead and spirits. He had read some books on them from the study in the house. 

"Yes, to both of your questions," Doflamingo replied. "The dead do move on when there's nothing tying them to the world. For me, I have something tying me here." Law turned back to his food and took a bite of his pasta. 

"What would that be?" 

"Ms. Litlith, I cannot answer that question." Law stopped eating to stare at the man beside him. This was the first time he had heard anything about him that he didn't know. 

For the rest of the time his mother visited, they didn't talk about what he had said. Law was curious about his answer, though. It wasn't something he was expecting from the man. It made him suspicious about what he was doing. 

They talked more as Law gave her a tour of the house. "Honey, I don't like the feel of this room," Lilith said. He looked back to see her standing in front of the door that led to the dark room. 

"I don't either. That's why I locked it up." She nodded as they kept going. Law watched her stare at it as they walked away from it. That was the room that Doflamingo said a man raped children in. Law had a specific hatred for that room. It was something that just made him skin crawl. 

His mother was getting along very well with Doflamingo. It was almost frightening to him. Law didn't know how he felt about that. The spirit was smiling the whole time. Law thought it was strange for him. He wondered why his mother liked him so much. 

When it was getting dark outside, his mother decided to take her leave for the day. "Honey, can you walk me to my car?" Law knew that she wanted to talk to him without Doflamingo. There was something on her mind that she wanted to tell him. 

"Sure." He followed her out of the house. Doflamingo stopped in the doorway. Law shut the door after himself. "Mom, is there something you want to tell me?" 

Lilith turned around to face him when she was at her car door. She stopped smiling. "Sweetheart, I have a strange feeling about him." Law raised an eyebrow. 

"What kind of strange feeling? Is it good or bad?" That worried him. Something had to be up if his mother was saying something about the ghost in his house. 

"Well, it's neither good nor bad. That's why I say I have a strange feeling about him." Law nodded. "Be careful. I can tell that he's different from the other spirits that I've met before." 

"How many have you met?" 

"More than I can count." Law was bewildered that his mother had met so many spirits in her life. "But I want you to be careful around him for another reason." 

"What would that be?" He was curious as to what the other reason his mother had for why she wanted him to be cautious around the other. 

  
"I can tell that he's absorbed other souls. About eight in all." Law's eyes widened. "All of them are bad but haven't bothered him in the slightest. Just... watch yourself. I don't want to find out that something bad happened to you." 

Law nodded. "Thanks, Mom. I'll take your advice into practice. I'll be careful." His mother smiled at him, leaned up, and kissed his cheek. Lilith was about a foot or so shorter than him. It didn't bother him nor her about the height difference. He kissed her cheek back. 

"Have a good night, honey. I'll come visit you at least one day out of every month." 

"That sounds fine. Just let me know when you're coming over." His mother agreed before entering her car. When she was out of sight, Law sighed before walking back into the house. 

"What did you two talk about?" Doflamingo asked as he reentered the house. 

"She'll be visiting one day out of each month," Law answered. He walked back into the living room. 

"Your mother's very nice. I like her." 

"I know. She's a very likable person." Law sat back on the sofa as he relaxed. After a minute, he threw his feet up onto it and laid out. His head was resting on one of the arms. "It was good to see her again. I hadn't seen her for a few months before she came to visit me a few days ago." 

"Shouldn't you visit your mother every so often?" Law looked up at the man that stood next to the sofa. 

"I usually do. I do visit her every so often. I tried a few months ago. But she kept telling me that she had some things to sort out." He threw an arm over his eyes as he sighed again. "I bet it was about Richard. Again." 

"Who's Richard?" 

"He was my adopted father. After a while of getting to know him and living with him, I learned that he wasn't at all what he seemed." 

"What do you mean by that?" Doflamingo sat next to his legs. It didn't bother him, and Law just moved to give him some room. 

"He acted sweet and kind at first, but I figured some things out after a bit. The guy has a criminal record. Richard's known for beating people when he doesn't get his way, he's stolen some things from people, and he's known for sexual abuse." Law almost shuddered at the memory of the man. 

"You seem to know one of those things very well." 

"Yeah. I saw him beating my mom once. I called Smoker to come pick him up." He didn't know if he wanted to tell the other man the other reason. Law decided to tell him anyway. "It turned out that he was gay as well." 

"He was gay?" Doflamingo sounded surprised. 

"Yeah. He just married my mother so that he could keep up his looks." Law removed his arm from over his eyes. "I know that firsthand." Doflamingo didn't say anything. He knew he was waiting for him to continue. "He tried to molest me when I was little." 

"What the hell? Why?" There was anger in Doflamingo's voice. Law wondered why. 

"As I said before, he was gay. I guess that he liked me." Law shrugged. "I punched the shit out of him when he tried to slip a hand into my underwear one day. I think I broke his nose and almost knocked out some teeth. He tried many times after that as I grew older." Law grinned. "I broke his arm when he tried to do the same thing when I was sixteen and sleeping on the couch." 

"You seem proud of that," Doflamingo commented. 

"Yeah. I thought it would keep him from doing it again." Law shook his head. "Nah. The bastard has no brain nor any common sense. I broke his leg when he tried to come into my house about two years ago." 

"My, you have a mean streak, Law." He just laughed. 

"He deserved what he got. Never tried to hit me, though. He refused to hit me, but he did hit Baby 5 and Mom. It angered me every time I figured it out." Law closed his eyes. He was tired and used a lot of energy to be with his mother. 

"Are you going to sleep?" 

"I'm taking a nap, I've got something I want to do when I get up. I have some research to do on the computer." Suddenly, he was lifted. His eyes shot open. "What the...?" before he could finish his sentence, there was a body underneath him. Law looked back to see Doflamingo under him. "What're you doing?" 

"I'm taking a nap with you." Law raised an eyebrow as he looked up into the glasses. "Don't be that surprised. I like to watch you sleep." His face turned red. 

"That's fucking creepy. I didn't need to know that." Law moved to get off him. He tried to roll over to get up. The action only made him end up lying face down on Doflamingo's chest. His face was even darker than before. "Doflamingo, let me up." 

"Don't be so embarrassed. It isn't like we haven't been this close before." Law's face couldn't get any darker than it was at that moment. "You can take a nap. I'll wake you up. When do you want to be up?" 

Huffing, Law decided that he didn't care about his situation anymore. "What time is it?" 

"Around six or seven." 

"Wake me up around ten or eleven." Doflamingo agreed. Law closed his eyes again and relaxed onto the other. It was strange that the man could even feel like a normal person since he was dead and all. _Must be what Mom was talking about. She has a strange feeling about him._ A hand was placed in his hair and started to play with it. Law didn't mind and it just lulled him to sleep. 

**Good to know you all are liking the story so far. Let me know your opinions on this chapter. Have a fantastic day and I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The Empire State Building had its own ZIP code.**

**2\. The shortest war in history lasted 38 minutes.**

**3\. Blue whale tongues can weigh as much as an elephant.**

**4\. The world's largest waterfall is underwater.**   



	12. Richard

**Richard**

Law huffed as he walked through the hospital. It was finally Friday. He couldn't wait for his shift to be over. Nobody had called him for anything. The day was going so slow and he was bored. Not many patients were coming in that day.

"Law, there's a man here looking for you," Chopper said as he came up to him. That confused him.

"What does he look like?" _I don't remember having a patient coming in today? Who could it be?_

"He's got short, dark brown hair, pale skin, and kind of buff." Law's eyes widened. _No. It can't be! Mom said he was in prison again!_ "Law, is everything okay?" He nodded without looking at him.

"Yeah. Where is he?"

"He's in your office. I told him he had to stay in the waiting room, but he insisted on going to your office to wait for you."

"Thanks, Tony-ya. I'll be back in a bit." Chopper nodded as he quickly went to his small office. He stopped in the doorway. The man he despised the most in the world was sitting in a chair across from his desk. "What the hell are you doing here, Richard?" he asked in a cold, monotone voice.

The man turned to look at him. Dark, crimson eyes stared at him. It almost made him want to shiver with disgust. "Law, you look great since the last time I saw you," the man greeted in a sweet voice. It almost made Law want to puke.

"You never answered me. What the hell are you doing here?" Law didn't shut the door as he moved to sit behind his desk.

"Can't I come visit my adopted son at work sometimes?" Law almost crumpled some papers in his hands.

"I'm no longer your adopted son. That changed when Mom divorced you," he said in the coldest tone he could. That seemed to make Richard frown.

"Law, don't be like that. I understand that I did some bad things back then. But I'm not the same person." Law stopped sorting papers to look at him. He narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Then what were you in prison for this time?" That got Richard to narrow his eyes back at him.

"I was accused of something I didn't do. That's why I'm out now."

"Uh-huh," Law said, sarcastically. He looked back down at his papers. "I have a lot to do. Leave or I'm going to call Smoker and tell him you're harassing me at work." Suddenly, the door to his office shut and he heard the lock click. "What're you doing?" Law asked as he looked up.

Richard's hair was hiding his eyes from his view. Law knew that as a bad sign. It was always the start of his attempts to molest him. "What have you been doing since the last time I saw you?"

Tensing up, Law rose from his chair. It rolled back a little. "Richard, what're you trying to do?" He backed away as the man started to get closer to him. Law grabbed the chair and used it as a barricade between them. "Get the hell away from me." 

The guy grabbed the chair. There was a struggle over it until it was wrenched away from his hands. "Are you trying to upset me?" Law backed up into the wall. Richard placed his hands next to his head. The man was about a few inches taller than Law and had more muscles than him.

"Have you been with a man since the last time I visited you?" He knew where this was going fast. Law wasn't ready for the man to attack him in his workplace. "Law, answer me. Have you been with a man?" 

"No." He didn't mention Doflamingo. "Get the fuck away from me." He ducked underneath his arms. A hand grabbed the back of his shirt and slammed him on the floor. Law landed face-first and groaned.

"Why are you running from me?" Richard asked.

Whipping his head around, he glared at the man. "I wonder why, you fucking freak!" he shouted back at him. That seemed to set the man off.

Richard ripped the coat off him before using it to tie his hands behind his back. He struggled to get away. "Stop moving, brat." Law spat in his directions. "You need to be complacent. I'm not going to do anything that you don't want."

"I don't want anything from you!" Law shouted back at him. He tried kicking him. That ended up with the man sitting on them. "Get the fuck off me!" Law thrashed about on the ground. It wasn't working but he was getting more desperate when the guy's hands grabbed the band of his pants.

"Stop shouting. You're going to alert others," Richard said.

"Tony-ya! Penguin! Shachi! Bepo! Can anyone hear me?! Help me!" That got a hand slapped over his mouth. 

"Shut up. I'm not trying to fucking hurt you." Someone, finally, came to the door.

"Law, is everything okay? Some patients said that they heard you screaming from in here." It was Bepo. It was the relief he needed.

"Everything's fine," Richard answered. "We're just having a few problems." Getting an idea, Law bit the hand covering his mouth. "Ouch! Shit!"

"Bepo! Get the extra keys! I need help in here!"

"Yes, Captain! I'll be right back!"

"Fuck. You ruined it, Law." He stood from sitting on Law's legs. "I'll be back for you later." Before Bepo could return, Richard left the room without another word. Law was left on the floor, still bound with his coat.

"Captain," Bepo said as he came into the room. "What happened in here?" The guy rushed over to him to help him up. He untied the coat and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Law rubbed his wrists. They hurt from the tightness that the coat had been tied on. "I almost got raped," he stated. Bepo's eyes widened.

"What?! The man that spoke to me almost raped you?!"

Law nodded. "If you hadn't come when you did, it would've happened."  
"You should go home. Your shift is over already." Law looked to the clock on the wall. It was five after nine.

"Thanks. Tell the others that I'm heading home." Bepo agreed and Law gathered his things. He quickly left to get in his car from the garage.

Once he stepped into the garage, he felt uneasy. Looking around as he walked to his car, Law was wary about what to do. His phone scared the shit out of him when it started ringing. He answered it. "Law, where are you? I thought you would be home by now."

"I'm on my way, Doflamingo. I had a slight problem, but I'm fine." He made it to his car without any problems. "I'll be home in a bit." With that, he hung up. 

Taking out his keys, Law felt a gun get pressed against his right side. It made him freeze up. "I told you I'd be back," Richard whispered in his right ear. "I thought you said you aren't with a man. Who were you talking to?"

"My housemate. Richard, what do you want from me?" A lick up the side of his neck let him know exactly what the other wanted.

"You. I want you. I've always wanted you since the first time I saw you." The gun pressed harder into his side. "Open the car and get in." Law did so without arguing and Richard got in behind him. "You can drive home. Don't alert your housemate about me."

When Law pulled out of the garage, he started to think about something to do. If he brought the man home, there was a possibility that Doflamingo would do something to him. _This might not end well for either of us._

Law pulled up to the house about twenty minutes later. "I don't remember you living here the last time I visited you," Richard said.

"Well, news flash, I have a life that doesn't revolve around you, Law spat back. That had the gun pressed back into his side.

"Get back here." Law raised an eyebrow.

"No. I'm going inside." He reached for the doorknob to open the door. The gun moved from his side to his head. It made him freeze in his spot.

"Get back here. Now. Or I'll force you back here. You don't want that." Sighing, Law complied. He crawled into the back of the car. "That's much better." The gun was set aside, and Richard started to try and strip Law of his clothes.

Before the man could undo the button and zipper on his pants, Law slammed his foot into the guy's stomach. It made him fall forward. He took this time to open the door behind him and get out. Law slammed the door shut and rushed to the front door.

When the car door opened, he knew he didn't have the time to unlock the door. He banged on the door instead. "Doflamingo! Open the door! Please!" Richard was rushing over to him. He banged even harder on the door. "PLEASE! Open the Goddamn door!"

Suddenly, it opened, and he rushed inside. "What the hell is going on?" the spirit asked. Law tried to shut the front door, but Richard forced himself inside.

"You can't get away from me, you fucking brat!" Law fell to the floor from the force the other used to open the door. Doflamingo stood in front of Richard. "Who the hell are you?!"

Law could feel the raw, unbridled anger and hatred coming from the other. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" Doflamingo asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"I'm here for my son." Law got to his feet.

"I'm not your son, Richard," he said the name with venom.

Before the guy could say anything else, Doflamingo grabbed Richard by the throat. "You're defiling my house with your presence."

Law's eyes widened. "Doflamingo, what're you doing?" He wasn't sure what to do. The man didn't answer him. Richard tried to hit him. His fists just went through him. It was disturbing to watch.

He was speechless when Doflamingo plunged his hand into the man's chest. Slowly, he watched on in horror as he pulled something out of him. Law paled at what he saw in his hand. It was Richard's small, shriveled, red soul. "You don't deserve any mercy from me or anyone else," the ghost stated. Law was too shocked to say or do anything.

He almost passed out when he saw Doflamingo stuff the soul into his chest. The guy dropped the lifeless body on the floor. Law was freaking out on the inside. _He... He just... killed him! What the fuck?! The hell do I do now?!_

"Law." He shakily raised his gaze from the body to look at the spirit. His fear grew because of what he had just witnessed. "Are you okay?" Law took a few steps back from him. "Is something wrong?"

Without saying anything to him, Law rushed to the stairs to go to his room. Doflamingo called after him. He ignored him. A hand on his arm made him freak out even more. "Let me go!" he screamed. Law began to beat on the hand to get it off him.

"Law! Calm down!" Doflamingo yelled back at him. Thinking quickly, Law punched him in the chest. It took the other off guard and he was able to wrench his arm from him. He rushed to his room and slammed the door shut before locking it. "What's wrong?! Fucking talk to me, Law!"

"You... You just killed him!" Law shouted back. He was still freaking out about it. "Why... Why did you kill him?!" Tears started to fall from his eyes. He wasn't bothered about who it was. Law was more concerned that he had witnessed Doflamingo kill a person in the house right in front of him.

He almost started hyperventilating when Doflamingo started to enter the room by going through the door. "Can you please calm down?" he asked with a calm, soft voice. Law back up to where his back was against the wall. He slid down to the ground, still freaking out. "Law, look at me."

Slowly, Law raised his head to look at the spirit that stood over him. "Are you going to kill me too?" he asked in a small, quiet voice.

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

"You... You killed... killed him. Why did... you do that?" Doflamingo sat down in front of him. "Explain yourself."

Doflamingo sighed. "I don't like people like him in my house. It disturbs the peace of the house." Law didn't know what to say. He was still kind of freaking out. "I'll dispose of the body so that nothing happens."

"That's not the fucking point!" Law countered. "You fucking killed a person in the house! What am I supposed to say when they go looking for him?! I can't lie!" Large hands were placed on his shoulders.

"Sorry about this, Law." He raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, his energy was sapped out of his body.

He glared at him. "D-Doflamingo..." Law fell over. "How... How d-dare you..."

"I have some things to tend to. You need to calm down. Goodnight, Law. See you in the morning." Before he could say anything, his consciousness faded, and he passed out. What he didn't know was that Doflamingo had a plan on how to erase the memory of him killing the guy.

**I know that it's something different. I hope you all like it. Nice to know that you all are enjoying the story so far. Have a wonderful day and I love you. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. A flock of ravens is called an "unkindness".**

**2\. NASA uses countdowns because of a sci-fi film.**

**3\. ManhattAnts are an ant species unique to New York City.**

**4\. "Fancy riding" on bikes is illegal in Illinois.**


	13. Memory Loss and a Very Intimate Moment

**Memory Loss and a Very Intimate Moment**

Slowly, Law started to open his eyes. He felt sick and his body was sore all over. Turning over, he groaned. Law looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was about ten in the morning. _Huh? I've never slept in this late. Not really, anyway._

Carefully, Law sat up. He noticed that he was still in the clothes he went to work in the day before. That made him confused. Looking over to the other side of the bed, he was shocked that Doflamingo wasn't in the bed with him. It was strange.

Getting up, he moved to get out of the bed. Once he was on his feet, Law noticed that his legs were shaky. That was strange enough for him. He used objects to move around the room. It took Law longer than it normally did to get to his dresser. It aggravated him a little.

Gathering his clothes, Law struggled to his bathroom on wobbly legs. _What the hell's going on? Why am I so weak right now?_ When he entered the room, he shut the door. Just as he did so, his legs finally gave out on him.

Law groaned as he used his hands to lift himself up. They were quivering like his legs had been. It was getting annoying. He attempted to get back to his feet. That didn't work and he just fell to the ground again. "Shit," he said under his breath.

"Law, is everything okay in there?" Doflamingo's voice scared him a little. It made him slightly jump.

"I... I don't know." He tried to get up again. It didn't work. "Why... Why am I so... weak?" There was silence from the other. "Did you... do something to me?" he asked as he crawled his way to the toilet with his clothes in one hand.

"Why would you think that?"

Using the bowl of the toilet, Law pulled himself into a sitting position. He was huffing and puffing by that time. "I... I don't know... haah... don't know," he said, sarcastically. "H-How about that... haah... that I can't... haah... can't stand on my... hah... own?"

There was no answer for a bit. Law just put his clothes on the toilet and sat there to catch his breath. "Do you need some help in there?" The way Doflamingo spoke made Law confused. It was as if he was trying to make up for something.

"No. I can shower on my own." Taking his time, he stripped his clothes. It was a chore, but he finally did it in the end. "Don't come in here. I'll be out in a bit." A grunt was his response. _There's something off about him today. It's like... he knows something I don't. What the hell happened last night?_

His shower took way longer than he would've liked. That irritated him greatly. Something was up with his body. He chose to ask the spirit about his lack of energy. _I bet he stole a little too much again._ Law sighed deeply. _This is starting to take a toll on me._

Thinking back to the night before to try to find out what happened, Law found something very off about it. He remembered the day clearly. He hadn't done a lot like normal. It had been a slow and peaceful day. Law had lunch with Chopper, and they talked about their weeks. After that, he took in a few more patients. A while later, the smaller man came to tell him that he had someone waiting in his office for him.

Law had been furious when he saw Richard. The man had been the main reason Law disliked Kid. They were very similar in many ways. Except that Richard had never hit him before. Kid had. During their visit, Richard had tried to rape him. Bepo intervened and saved him. The white-haired man told him to go home after. Law walked to his car and... nothing.

He narrowed his eyes as he rinsed his hair from the conditioner. Law didn't remember anything past getting to his car. He remembered the feeling of being watched, the conversation with Doflamingo, but nothing else. Law didn't remember getting into the car or even getting home for that matter. That wasn't good, in his opinion. He lost about twenty minutes of driving home and everything after that.

Finishing his shower, Law opened the curtain afterward. There was a clock on the wall across the room. He huffed. His shower had taken him thirty minutes longer than normal. His limbs were still unstable, so it took a bit to get into his clothes.

Leaving the bathroom, Law found that the other wasn't in the room. He raised an eyebrow. Law left the room to find him. After a bit of searching, Law came up empty-handed with finding the ghost. _Is he... avoiding me?_ That puzzled him. _Why would he be doing that?_

Taking a deep breath, Law called for the man. "Doflamingo! Where are you?!" He waited for him to appear. After a few minutes of just standing in the entrance hall, Doflamingo appeared. He didn't appear to be his usual self.

"Do you need something?"

Law was even more confused. "Are you avoiding me?" He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for an answer from the larger man.

"No. I was just doing some things. Can't I do that?" Law felt that he was lying to him but decided not to pressure Doflamingo for a better answer. His thoughts went back to his missing memories.

"I have another question."

"Shoot away." The man stuffed his hands into his pockets. He didn't look nervous but was slightly rigid.

"Do you know what happened last night?"

"Depends on what you mean." Law almost collapsed. He had thought that his limbs were fine again. _I must've been wrong. This isn't good._ Thankfully, Doflamingo caught him. "Let's go into the living room and sit down." Law didn't object as he was guided to the living room.

"What I mean by my question is that I don't remember anything after you called me yesterday." He scratched his head as he sat on the sofa. Doflamingo sat next to him. "I... I can't figure out what happened."

"I don't know about you getting home," the man said. "But you collapsed in the doorway when you opened the door. You seemed out of it, as well, so I just carried you to your room. After that, I guess that you passed out."

"Huh." Law was confused. _Was I really that tired at the end of the day?_

"Could it have been stress-induced?" He looked up at Doflamingo.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been using your computer while you've been at work." Law's eyes widened. _What? When did he learn how to use that? I never showed him how to use the computer._ "I've seen you use the contraption a lot. It isn't hard to learn to use. But I looked at what stress does to the body. It told me that blackouts or fainting can be caused from anxiety, fear, pain, intense emotional stress, hunger, or use of alcohol or drugs."

"I know the symptoms of it and what causes it." He rubbed his temples. "It was probably because of what happened before. I understand that." Doflamingo didn't say anything about that. Law decided to change the subject. "What were you working on?"

He felt the man tense up next to him. It made him suspicious of him. "I can't tell you. It's nothing important, anyway." That baffled him. Law wasn't expecting that answer.

Law sighed. "Fine. Don't tell me." He went to stand. Law was shocked when he realized that he wasn't hungry at all. Something was off. As he stood on his feet, he swayed in his spot.

"Are you sure you want to move right now? You might fall again."

He turned to glare at him. "I can move on my own, thank you." He said the last part with sarcasm. As he stepped forward, Law yelped when he fell. Doflamingo made a surprised sound when he fell on top of him. After a minute, Law tried to stand up again. "S-S-Sorry," he apologized with a red face.

A hand around his waist and on the back of his head held him in place, holding him tight. He was in between Doflamingo's legs. His knees were on the couch between his legs, his chest was against the broader one, and his head was on the other's shoulder. He had put his hands on the larger man's arms to catch himself when he fell.

"D-Doflamingo... what're you doing?" he asked. Law tried to move but the hands on him kept him in place. "Let me up." He tried to use more force. It didn't work.

"Law, may I touch you?" The question made him freeze up. He hadn't expected to be asked that. His face was in the crook of the other's neck, so he couldn't look the man in the face.

"Um..." Law didn't know how to answer that question properly. "What... What do you have in m-mind?" The hand on his back moved down a little lower. A lightbulb lit up in his head. _Oh. That's what he had in mind._

"May I?" Taking a deep breath, Law made a quick decision.

"I... I guess," he said, lowly. A second later, he was straddling the man's legs with his groin right against Doflamingo's. It disoriented him for a second because of the sudden movements. The hand on his head moved to his back along with the other.

They sat there for a good bit. Law didn't want to say anything because he was confused with the man's actions. There was something off about what he was doing. He didn't know what it was but knew that he shouldn't say anything in case he angered the spirit.

Doflamingo moved his head and started to kiss the side of his head. The kisses went down all the way to his neck. They were sweet and soft. The guy buried his head into the spot that connected Law's shoulder to his neck. He didn't know what to do at that point.

The hands moved from being on his shirt to underneath it. Law shuddered at the feeling of Doflamingo's hands roaming his chest and sides. The other's face stayed in his shoulder while the hands touched everywhere they wanted. Law bit his lip to keep his moans in.

A lick up the side of his neck almost made him moan loudly. Doflamingo began to assault his nipples by pinching them and rubbing them. His breath was ragged as he continued to bite his lip to keep quiet. His hands went from on the man's arms to around his neck.

More licks were made before the man bit into his neck. That did it for him and Law moaned aloud. His fingers dug into the shirt on Doflamingo's back. His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feeling of the bite. He had never had someone bite him before. It felt... electrifying.

Doflamingo released him only to lick the spot. Law was shaking from the pleasure of what had just happened. He was gasping for breath but the hands had stopped what they had been doing. A grin was pressed into his skin. 

"I had no idea that you were into biting," Doflamingo said into his skin. Law's face heated up even more. Before he could get his breathing under control, Doflamingo's hands moved from under his shirt to the top of his pants. "Keep the position you're in. Don't move."

Nodding, Law chose to listen to him. His arms stayed around Doflamingo's neck. The front of his pants was unbuttoned and unzipped. They were pushed down to the middle of his thighs. He was still trembling. His pants wouldn't go too far since he was straddling the man's legs as it was.

After they were done, the hands moved to his thighs. They rubbed him and he had to bite his lip again. They rubbed slowly and sensually. It was arousing and Law already knew that he had a hard-on. It wasn't hard to tell because it was rubbing against Doflamingo's.

After a bit of attention to his thighs, Doflamingo moved to his erection. Law couldn't hold back the loud, wanton moan that escaped his lips at the feeling of the other's hand on his dick. "Uwaaahhhh!" He fisted the shirt tighter in his hands.

A kiss was placed on the side of his face. It confused him. Doflamingo was treating him like an actual lover and not just a fuck buddy or something like that. The hand did circular motions over his clothed hard-on a few times. His body shuddered in pleasure each time.

After a minute, his underwear were pulled down to the same place as his pants. The hand moved to his skin and he moaned again. Sweat slid down the side of his face as his body heated up even more. Slowly, Doflamingo started to jerk him off. Law could only moan loudly as the spirit did what he wanted.

The other hand moved to grab at his ass. He was pulled closer to the man. Law threw his head back as a thumb ran across his tip. The hand on his ass moved to the back of his head after a bit. His eyes had already shut at the intense feelings he was experiencing.

His head was brought down and Doflamingo kissed him. He, gladly, opened his mouth to let the other inside and deepen the kiss. Law moaned into the kiss as he battled with the tongue that had entered. The taste of the spirit was... intoxicating. It was like something dark, forbidden, and downright delicious.

His hands went from Doflamingo's shirt to his hair. Law tangled his fingers into it but didn't tug. He, actually, brought him closer. Like he couldn't get enough of him. The hand that had been on the back of his head moved back down to his ass.

Still occupied with the kiss, Law didn't notice when Doflamingo's dick was pressed against his. When he needed air, he broke the kiss to give a loud moan. The hand that had been around his dick went around both of them. The feeling of the other's skin against his made him moan again.

Doflamingo licked up the side of his neck again as he jerked them off at the same time. It was amazing and made him grip the ghost's hair tighter as he moved his hips in time with the hand. Law's breath was getting heavier and more ragged every minute.

The hand on his ass started to massage his cheek. He humped into the hand on his dick and pushed back into the hand on his ass. He moaned with every breath he got in. Doflamingo lifted his head back up and captured his lips again.

Law moaned into the kiss and continued to grip Doflamingo's hair tighter. He was enjoying himself immensely. The coil that had been winding in his gut was getting close to letting go. He broke the kiss to get in more air. "Law..." His eyes were still closed. His mind was foggy with pleasure but still able to hear and understand him. "Tell me... that you love... me."

"Haah... I... ngh... love... haah... love... mmmnnn... you... aaahhh... Doffy..." he moaned out. After a few more minutes of the attention on his body, Law felt the pressure in his gut release. He came, shouting the other's name at the top of his lungs. The hand around him milked him all the way through his orgasm. A second later, the other's dick pulsed against him before he heard Doflamingo groan his name into his ear.

They sat there for a while. Law was busy trying to get his breathing under control. He could feel the man's chest move against his. It almost made him think he wa actually human and not a ghost.

"D-Do-Doflamingo... what... what was all that... a-about?" he asked. The man moved to put his arms around Law's body. Suddenly, his energy was being drained. More than he thought was okay. "D-Doflam-mingo..."

"I'm sorry. Please, just sleep. I'll tell you about it later." Before Law could react, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. Law was worried about what the man did all that for.

**I hope you all like the new chapter. Have a gracious day and I love you all. Tatty-bye.**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Queen Elizabeth II's cows sleep on waterbeds.**

**2\. "Albert Einstein" is an anagram for "ten elite brains".**

**3\. British military tanks are equipped to make tea.**

**4\. Researchers once turned a live cat into a telephone.**


	14. Doflamingo's Past with Captain Trafalgar

**Doflamingo's Past with Captain Trafalgar**

Doflamingo felt horrible for what he had done. But in his mind, it had been the only way he could've kept Law from remembering him killing the guy. When Law woke up the next morning, Doflamingo was worried that he would ask him about the loss of memory.

What he had done was that he erased the memories right after the conversation he had with him on the phone the night before. After he knocked Law out, the spirit had lifted him up off the floor and put him in the bed. With that done, he put his hand to his head.

Making his hand into a fist next to Law's head, he pulled back and, like a panel he had seen on the movies Law liked to watch, he brought out a piece to look at his memories. Taking the last part of the day, Doflamingo took those memories away. He thought it was better than for him to freak out on him. Law had already done that.

When that was over and done with, Doflamingo left him and went to deal with the man downstairs. He took him and put the horrible, despicable, grotesque man in the same trunk as Bonney. He moved some bones and her still decaying body around to fit him inside. It was a chore, but he got it down with. There had been a little extra room. 

  
The next morning, Law woke up and he could hear him moving around. The day went by with few, if any, problems. He had a great moment with the man. Doflamingo smiled at the memory. Law had been willing through the whole thing. He thought it was better than him fighting against him the whole time.

Doflamingo had swelled with prise when Law said he loved him. But he didn't' know if he actually meant it or not. _It could've been just a spur of the moment thing. Or... he could've actually meant it. I hope he did._

At the moment, he was staring out the window in the attic. It was one of his favourite places in the house. There was a particular reason that he liked the attic. Turning from the window, a smile rose to his face. Doflamingo rose from his spot on the windowsill.

Going over to a box, he started to dig through it. It had some memories from when he was alive and younger. He was looking for one thing in particular. "Now, where is it? I know it's somewhere in this box," he said aloud to himself.

Continuing his search, Doflamingo grinned when he found it. Carefully, he lifted it out of the box. Going back over to the window, he used the sunlight to get a better look at it. He continued to grin as he rubbed his hand over it to clean off the dust.

In his hands was a small picture of the same man that was in the portrait in his special room. For Doflamingo, he couldn't remember his first name. It'd been many years since his death, but he knew the man when he was alive. He just remembered his title and last name. Captain Trafalgar. He could remember the first time he had ever met the man.

...

_**"Doflamingo." The fifteen-year-old turned away from his desk to look at his father. He glared at him for interrupting him with his work. Doflamingo had been doing his homework. He couldn't believe they had so much homework to do.** _

_**"Sir?" His father was standing next to a boy who had his hands behind his back. Doflamingo examined him. The boy was shorter than him by at least a foot, had short raven hair, tannish-skin, and dark circles underneath gray eyes. To Doflamingo, he looked interesting.** _

_**"I would like you to meet Trafalgar ___" Getting up from his desk,** _ _**Doflamingo walked over to him. This kid didn't show him any fear like most of the kids his age. That was something new to him. Most children in the school had heard about his mean streak and were scared of him because of that. "He's thirteen. I thought the both of you could be friends."** _

_**The boy held out his right hand.**_ _Huh. He's got manners. Must be from a noble family. **Doflamingo lifted his left hand and shook the younger one's. "Hello, Doflamingo. Nice to meet you." The kid wasn't smiling but was very polite when speaking.**_

_**"Nice to meet you too." Doflamingo didn't know how to feel about this.** _

_**"He's new to the town. He doesn't have anyone to be friends with. His parents asked if you and Rosinante would like to meet him." Homing looked around the room. "By the way, where is your brother?"** _

**_Doflamingo looked back to his father after they let each other's hand go. "Last time I saw him, he was going out to play with that girl again." He couldn't remember her name. Didn't bother to do so, either._ **

**_"Oh well. Do you mind spending time with him? You can even take him out around town, if you want to." Doflamingo didn't know why his father wanted him to get along with this kid so much._ **

**_"Fine." Homing looked cheerful that he agreed to interact with the other. He told them that he had some things to do and left the room. Trafalgar was still looking at him. Like he was studying him._ **

**_"You dress really strangely," he commented. "Why do you dress that way?'_ **

**_Doflamingo turned around to go over to the sofa. He sat down. "I just like this style. Why do you dress like you're going to a military meeting? Is your family part of the military?"_ **

**_Trafalgar came to sit next to him. He had the manners of a noble and military member. "No. my father and mother are doctors." He smiled. "I want to be a doctor and a Captian."_ **

**_Doflamingo's eyes widened. He couldn't believe this kid's ambition. It was amazing that such a young kid was already thinking about what he wanted to be. "That's some interesting goals."_ **

**_Trafalgar turned his smile to him. Doflamingo thought he looked cute like that. At the age of fifteen, he already knew that he liked both sexes. He found some guys attractive and some girls as well. This kid was one of those guys. And he was only thirteen. "You're brother is Rosinante, right?"_ **

**_"Yeah. He's out with a girl right now. Rosinante's the same age as you." Trafalgar looked surprised. Doflamingo liked that look on him. "What do you like to do for fun?"_ **

**_"I liked to read, wander around, and collect commemorative coins. I guess the reading is from being taught by my parents." Doflamingo raised an eyebrow._ **

**_"You're homeschooled?"_ **

**_"Yep. Since my parents are certified doctors, they teach me what I know about treating sicknesses and wounds." He looked proud of it as well. "They told me that if I keep it up, I'll be the youngest doctor ever."_ **

**_Doflamingo grinned at the way he was puffing out his chest with pride. He could get used to talking to this kid. "Good for you. I hope you get what you want in life."_ **

**_They talked for a little while. Doflamingo found out some things about him. Like when his birthday was, that he had a younger sister, didn't like bread nor umeboshi, and a few other things. He told Trafalgar about himself. It was nice to talk to the kid. Doflamingo got upset when the other had to go back home._ **

****...

Doflamingo had grown an attachment to him the first meeting they had. The kid was so excited when he talked about what he wanted to be when he grew older. It was adorable how he had puffed out his small chest at the time.

Then, his smile left his face. A frown was in place of it. He remembered what happened about thirteen years later after their first meeting. It wasn't what he had been expecting when they met after about two years of not meeting each other.

...

_**Trafalgar ___, where have you been?" Doflamingo asked. He brought the much shorter man in for a hug. He missed the man so much. They were the best of friends. Doflamingo shared everything with him. Except for one thing. He didn't know how to tell him.** _

**_He hugged him back. "I've been sailing the seas for a while. Haven't you heard? I'm a Captain now. I'm a doctor on the ship along with being the Captain."_ **

**_Doflamingo grinned widely. "I always knew you could do it. I can't believe that you were gone for two whole years. How've you been? Did you do anything exciting while on your travels?"_ **

**_Trafalgar smiled. "I have someone for you to meet." He motioned for someone to come into the room with them. Doflamingo's eyes widened at seeing a nice, beautiful woman enter the room. She was smiling at both of them._ **

**_"___, who's this?" He wondered why there was a woman with him._ ** _Why does he want me to meet her? What's going on? **He studied her. She had long, chestnut hair, marble skin, and dark green eyes.**_

**_He smiled at him. "Doflamingo, this is my fiance. We're getting married in a few days." That was the very moment his whole world fell apart. Doflamingo couldn't believe what he had heard from him._ ** _N-No. No! That... That can't be! I never got to tell him! That's unfair! I never got the chance to tell him! **"Her name is _____" Doflamingo didn't care to remember her name.**_

_**Putting on a fake, forced smile, Doflamingo hid his hurt and heartbreak from him. "That sounds great. Nice to meet you," he said with as much happiness as he could muster. He took her by the hand and kissed it. Doflamingo wanted to spit at her before strangling her or biting her throat out. She took away his one, true love.** _

_**"You're such a gentleman. ___ told me that you always are." She giggled. "I met your brother a few minutes ago. He looks very happy with his fiance."** _

_**'Yeah. He's been engaged for about six months now." He was trying so hard to keep his real emotions hidden. Doflamingo didn't want to upset the man. Trafalgar looked so happy with her. It would break his heart if he upset him or took away his happiness.** _

_**"That sounds great. When are they getting married?" Trafalgar asked. Doflamingo knew that the two guys got along great. Almost as much as he and Doflamingo did. Their relationship was closer, though.** _

_**"In a week. Are you going to attend?"** _

**_Trafalgar smiled brightly. "Of course. You two are my best friends. I couldn't say no to attend one of my friends' wedding." The woman had her hands wrapped around his arm. Doflamingo could feel his eye twitch. He was thankful that he always wore the glasses. It hid most of his emotions._ **

**_"And I'll be attending yours. Tell me the day and I'll be there." Doflamingo wanted the man to be happy. Even if it broke his own heart into a million pieces, he would see his best friend and long-time love in bliss._ **

**_Trafalgar and his fiance were glad to hear that he was going to come. The two talked about what had happened in the two years they were apart. Doflamingo didn't mention that he had started something up. He had a secret room. The man didn't know how the other would react to his new hobby._ **

****...

Doflamingo sighed. He had gone to the wedding. Trafalgar had asked him to be his best man. That meant that he wore a nice, pink tuxedo. Rosinante wore a red and white one. Trafalgar seemed amused to see that his wacky sense of style hadn't changed. In fact, he had been happy to see that it was still there.

That was the best and one of the worst days of his life. The best because he had gotten to see his best friend smile so much and have a good time. One of the worst because he lost the only person he loved the most in the world to another person. He wished that he could've told him how he felt back then.

After a bit, his last memories of the man were not great. It was the most horrible way to remember his best friend and love. It hurt him almost too much to even remember. But he did, nonetheless.

...

_**He entered the church. Doflamingo was devastated. It could be seen in his posture and expression. His normal smile was no longer there. A frown was made deep into his face. This was his worst day ever.** _

_**"Doflamingo." The sound of his name made him look up. A woman in her late twenties came up to him. A baby was in her arms. "I'm so glad that you could make it." She gave him a small, sad smile.** _

_**"I dropped everything to come here," he replied. Her smile disappeared. "Can you tell me how it happened?"** _

**_Tears started to stream down her face. It was ruining her makeup. _____ nodded as she motioned for him to come sit on one of the pews. He agreed and followed her over to one. Her black, flowing dress made her look so sullen as she held her baby boy in her arms. He was dressed in black as well._ **

**_Doflamingo sat down next to her. She had to look up to him to speak to him. "It... It was in a battle with a Pirate. He..." He watched her bottom lip quiver with the effort to hold back her tears. "He... He was shot in the heart. ___ died immediately. His crew brought him back with them a few days ago." The baby fisted his mother's dress as she cried. "It... It was all so sudden! I can't believe it!"_ **

**_Doflamingo didn't really care if she cried or not. His concern wasn't about her. He hated the woman for what she had done to him. She stole his love from him. Doflamingo wouldn't have cared if she dropped dead right then and there._ **

**_Looking at the child, he saw him in the baby. He had the same gray eyes, black hair, nose, and lips. It was like a baby version of his love. "C-Can you hold him for a moment?" The woman held the child out to him. "I... I need a moment."_ **

**_Nodding unconsciously, Doflamingo accepted the baby without a second thought. Once he was in his arms, his mother quickly got up and rushed off. Doflamingo knew it was to go and try to get herself back together._ ** ****

**_The baby fisted his suit jacket. It was the very first and only time he had ever worn black in his whole life. Looking down at the boy, he smiled at him. The baby looked up and smiled back at him. The smile was almost identical to his father's._ **

**_Getting up from the pew, Doflamingo carried the boy over to the casket that held the man he loved for fifteen years. Looking inside, he smiled down at him. Trafalgar looked so peaceful as he laid there. It was a sad by comforting sight._ **

**_He glanced from the child to the man. They were very similar in looks. It was like a twin of his. That made him feel better. Holding, Trafalgar Jr. in one hand, Doflamingo reached down with the other to touch his face. The skin was cold and lifeless. Not something he wanted to remember about his friend._ **

**_The baby laid his head on his arm as he brushed a thumb over the man's cheek. Trafalgar was in the uniform he died in. It made him look so good and handsome. He continued to smile. Tears threatened to fall but he was able to hold them back._ **

**_On the inside, he hoped that he would be able to see him again at some point. It would be amazing if he could bring him back._ ** _I guess this is the punishment that the woman told me about. **Doflamingo sighed deeply.** She said I'd lose something precious to me as payment. But I would gain it back after a time. I wonder what she meant by that._

...

Doflamingo came back to his senses. He realized it was night out. Light from a car made him look back out the window. A smile spread across his face. The black vehicle parked next to the house. "He's home. I wonder..." He set the picture down on the windowsill before diving through the floor. "Did he come back to me? I might need to figure that out." A thought entered his mind. "I need to look it up."

"Doflamingo, I'm home!" Law called from the entrance hall.

"Yeah. Maybe when he goes back to work." Doflamingo showed up at the top of the stairs. "Welcome back. How was work?" _Yes. That's what I'll do. I need to know. I won't be satisfied until I know the truth._

**Hope you all are enjoying the story. This chapter gives you insight into Doflamingo's suspicion of Law being related to the other. Let me know what you think. Have a wonderful day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Honey does not spoil. You could feasibly eat 3000-year-old honey.**

**2\. If you somehow found a way to extract all of the gold from the bubbling core of our lovely little planet, you would be able to cover all of the land in a layer of gold up to your knees.**

**3\. The Spanish national anthem has no words.**

**4\. The state sport of Maryland is jousting.**


	15. Almost Raped

**Almost Raped**

Law was exhausted and frustrated. He'd been up since four that morning. Doflamingo accidentally woke him up. The spirit had been messing with something in the attic. When he went to go up there and investigate, the door was locked. He tried to unlock it but wasn't able to. Not even the key was able to unlock the door. It was as if he was refusing to let him up there with him.

Laying his head on his desk, he started to think about how Doflamingo had been acting for the past week. It was as if he was hiding something from him. The man explained what the cause of his memory loss could've been a week about.

His face heated up as he remembered what happened after their conversation about his memory loss. Law couldn't believe he had allowed Doflamingo to do what he had done. His face darkened even more at what he had told the man. Law had told the spirit that he loved him. To some extent, it was the truth. For some reason that he couldn't figure out or even explain to save his life, he had come to have feelings for the other.

"That can't be possible, can it?" he asked aloud as he pushed off his desk. "How can the living love the dead?"

"What're you talking about, Captain?" Law's eyes widened as he looked to his office door. Shachi was standing there. The man looked very confused about the question he blurted out.

"It's... nothing. Do you need something?" Shachi looked behind himself. Like something was down the hall.

"We have a small... problem... in the lobby." Law stood up. He was considered the security in the hospital. The reason for that was because Law could either beat the shit out of people to get them to stop, or he could persuade them to calm down and leave. That was something he was known for in the workplace. He never understood why they couldn't just get some security guards to do that instead of him. _Guess that they just don't want to hire more people. Typical of them._

"What kind of problem is it? What's going on in the lobby?" he asked as he walked beside the man.

"We have a man that keeps shouting at every male worker when they pass by him." Law watched Shachi cringe about something. "He... He accused them of being too close to you."

Recognition blossomed in his mind. _I thought he was arrested! What the fuck is he doing here?! Don't I have a restraining order on him?! What's going on?!_ Calmly getting to the lobby, Law groaned in aggravation at seeing that it was the man that he despised almost the most in the world. Richard taking first place.

"Fuck off! He's mine! Don't you dare touch him!" Kid shouted at Bepo. The white-haired man looked nervous as Kid shook with rage. Law could tell that he was getting ready to hit his best friend.

"Eustass-ya! What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled at him from where he was. Shachi shook with fear as he stood next to him Kid snapped his head to look at him. "You're not supposed to be within 500 yards of me!" Law crossed his arms over his chest.

Kid stormed over to him. Anger and hurt were visible in his eyes. To Law, it didn't matter how the other felt. He was no longer afraid of the bigger, stronger man. Law had gained some courage after facing Richard about a week before.

"How could you do this to me?! Don't you realize how much I love you?!" Kid practically screamed in his face. Law didn't even as much as flinch at the tone in the man's voice.

"If you must know, I don't really give a damn. You aren't supposed to be here. Leave right now or I'll tell Smoker that you're violating the restraining order," he said in a calm, cool, matter-of-fact voice. Law watched him clench his fists. He had an idea if he tried to hit him.

Roaring in fury, Kid went to punch him anyway. Law dodged by ducking down and retaliated with a punch to his right cheek. It sent Kid sprawling to the ground. Law stood over him with anger in his eyes. He wouldn't be the man's punching bag anymore. Kid looked up at him in surprise.

"I'm not going to let you abuse me anymore. I'm not afraid of you anymore. Now, get the fuck out of here before I call Smoker." Kid glared up at him, a bruise was already forming on the pale skin. "Don't you ever come back here again. I'll personally be the one to put you in this very hospital if you ever return. Now, get fucking lost or I'll do it right here and now."

Getting up, Kid continued to glare at him. "You'll regret ever doing this to me." The man's frown turned to a malicious grin. "Just you wait. You'll be mine. One way or another. I gave you a choice a year ago. It seems that you've chosen your fate." The man turned and started for the door. "Watch your back, Law." With that last sentence, Kid waved at him before walking out of the hospital.

Shachi put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Captain?"

Taking a few deep breaths to calm down, Law turned to his friend with a smile. "Yeah. I'll be fine." To be honest, he was worried about what the redhead had meant. It made him fearful because he knew that the man would try something.

The whole waiting room was looking at him with worry. Both patients and co-workers were showing concern about him. He told them that he was just fine. There was no need to worry about him. Some nodded but others showed that they were still concerned about his safety.

After about two more hours, it was time to go home. Chopper showed that he was nervous to let him go home alone. Law assured him that he would be completely fine. He could handle whatever the younger man threw at him. Reluctantly, Chopper allowed him to leave the hospital to go home. Alone.

Going to his car, Law felt uneasy. The car park was... unnerving. It felt as if someone was watching him the whole time he walked from the double doors to his car. that was about seven yards away. Law kept glancing around the area to make sure he was alone.

Arriving at his car, he was just able to unlock it. As soon as that happened, he was grabbed on the back of his neck. Both of his arms were forced behind his back. Law already had an inkling about who it was.

"Eustass-ya, what're you trying to do?" he asked with a monotone, empty voice. It was to hide his fear of what the man was planning to do to him.

Without saying a word to him, the back door to his car was opened, and he was forced into it. Turning around, his guess had been correct. It had been Kid that grabbed him. The man looked determined to do whatever he came there to do. He climbed in and shut the door after himself. He was leaning over his body.

"Eustass-ya?" Now, his fear was spiking because he was in an enclosed space with the man. Suddenly, he was yanked to be on his stomach. "What're you planning?!" His breath started to quicken from his fear.

"I told you before that I'd make you mine. One way or another." That's when he realized what the other was going to do to him.

"Get the fuck off me!" He started to try to scramble to the other door. He was grabbed by the band of his pants and underwear. "Don't do this! Please!" He had changed to begging now. Tears gathered in his eyes at his impending doom.

"I've waited a year for you. I love you so much that you don't understand, but you've left me with no other choice." His pants and underwear were yanked down in one go to the middle of his thighs. His ass was now on display for the other. Law continued to try to crawl his way to the other side of the car. 

The man grabbed both of his ass cheeks. That made him halt his escape for a moment. Slowly, he turned his head to look at the other. "E-Eustass-ya... please... p-please don't... don't do this." The tears spilled over. Kid didn't seem to acknowledge him.

He placed his fingers in his mouth instead. Law knew, immediately, what he was doing. That made him start up his struggle again. "Law, stop moving. I don't want to hurt you. Just... stop." The feeling of the wet appendages at his entrance made him renew his efforts to get away from him.

After a second, a finger was inserted inside him. He screamed in agony at the pain. Even though it had been covered in saliva to help, Law felt pain because of how sudden and forceful Kid had been about it. His body shook with his sobs.

Kid leaned over him and kissed the top of his head in a loving manner. Law just moved away from him. "Don't worry. I'll make it feel better." The finger was removed before being forced back inside. The pain was still there, and Law screamed every time it went back in. He fisted the seat. His nails were leaving claw marks in the leather there.

After a few minutes, another was added. That caused him to scream again. He felt no pleasure during this act, only pain. It hurt him in more ways than one. Law didn't want this. He couldn't believe that Kid would actually try to rape him.

A bit later, a third finger was added. Law cried and sobbed as he was fingered forcefully. Even when Kid brushed against his prostate, Law would scream in anguish. He hated what was being done to him. There were a couple of reasons that he hated it. One being that it was Kid doing it. Another was that he wasn't ready to do anything like that with another man.

After what felt like an eternity, the fingers were removed. His pride was damaged by that time. Law couldn't believe that he allowed Kid to do that to him. The sound of the other's clothes rustling renewed his strength in his escape.

Flipping himself over, Law glared right at Kid. "I... I hate... you," he said in the deadliest, angriest tone he could muster at that time. Kid didn't show any emotion toward him. Tears were still spilling down his face.

Taking the chance, Law reared up his right leg and kicked Kid in the gut. It made him fall over, holding his stomach. That was all the time he needed to scramble to the other door, open it, and fall out onto the concrete ground. As quickly as he could, Law got up and yanked his pants and underwear up. He slammed the door shut before he rushed back inside and found a bathroom nearby.

Shaking violently, he had some trouble when fumbling with his phone to find Smoker's number. He was able to find it a minute later and called it. Law tried to level his breathing as it rang. When he did pick up, Law almost gave off a cry of triumph and relief.

"Law, is there something wrong? Why're you calling me?"

"S-Smoker..." He couldn't hold it in and cried into the phone. "I... I need you... t-to come here..." He slid down to the floor with his back pressed into the door.

"What's going on? What happened?" The officer sounded very concerned because of how he called him.

"E-Eustass-y-ya..." He tried to tell him what happened. "He... H-He tried to... to..." It was too much to say. He couldn't tell the other what the man tried to do.

"Hold on. I'll be there in five minutes." Smoker sounded pissed off. The serious tone in his voice was something he knew all too well. He only used it when something had happened to him or if someone went against him.

"O-Okay..." Smoker hung up and Law brought his knees to his chest. He laid his head on them. The tears never stopped. He was ashamed with himself because he couldn't fight Kid off sooner and had allowed him to do that to him.

After a bit, there was a knock on the door. It scared him at first and made him jump. "Law, are you in there?" It was Smoker. His fear quickly turned to relief as he got to his feet. Slowly, he opened the door. Lo and behold, his mother's best friend was standing on the other side of the door. "Come on. I'll escort you home. It seems that Kid got away."

Nodding, Law left the bathroom, following after the older man. They didn't say anything to each other as Law slid into the driver seat of his car. He cut it on. His ass was still sore and it was hard to sit on the seat. Smoker followed after him, making sure that nothing messed with Law's route home.

Once he arrived at the house, he parked. Smoker got out of his car and walked over as Law cautiously got out of his. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked. His concern was nice, and Law appreciated it. It was something only he and his mother saw.

"Y-Yeah." His tears had stopped halfway home. There was going to be a problem when he went inside. "Don't... Don't worry about me." He tried to smile. It didn't seem like the smile was convincing Smoker.

He sighed. "I'm going to arrest him again. This was attempted rape. He can get put away for seven years for this."

Law looked to the house. He knew that Doflamingo was watching them from one of the windows around the place. "Al-Alright. See... See you later." He turned around to go inside.

"Law." He looked over his shoulder at the man. "Be careful. You should take a few days off. I'm sure the hospital won't mind." Law went to argue but Smoker cut him off. "It's not really a request. Take some days off. I don't want to be called up there because you had a mental breakdown in the middle of something." He opened his mouth to try to speak again. The man cut him off once again. "They'll call your mother it that happens."

Knowing that it was the truth and that he didn't want her to know about it, Law agreed to take some days off. Smoker bid him a good night before leaving in his squad car. Taking a deep breath, Law unlocked the front door and opened it. He wasn't ready to face Doflamingo. He didn't even want to interact with him at that time.

Walking inside, he, quietly, shut the door. Doflamingo appeared in the doorway to the living room. "Law, what's wrong? Why are you so late? Why was Smoker following you home?" He didn't acknowledge him. Law just mindlessly made his way to his bedroom. "Law, are you okay?" The spirit grabbed his arm.

Without thinking, Law pushed him away. "Don't touch me." He kept his head down before continuing his walk to his room. Law had seen how the ghost had been shocked at his reaction. He could, also, feel the confusion and worry in the other's aura.

Doflamingo followed him to his room. "What happened at work?" Law didn't look at him. He kept his head down as he sat on the edge of his bed. Sluggishly, he began to remove his boots and set them down on the floor. His ass still hurt as he sat there. "Please. Tell me, what happened to you?" The spirit was standing in front of him.

"It's... It's nothing. Don't worry about it." His voice was empty. At that point, Law didn't know how to react to Doflamingo. In his mind, he didn't want to tell the man the truth. It was shameful and he didn't want him to know that he couldn't fight off Kid and allowed him to do what he had done to him.

A hand on his chin raised his head up. Before he could even think to look away from him, Law stared straight into the glasses. The gaze from the glasses seemed to pierce his soul. Like the other was searching for something in his eyes.

"Law, what happened at work?" Doflamingo was dead serious. He spoke in a low, soft tone but his words hit home. All Law wanted to do was crawl into the bed and sleep it away.

Turning his head to the side, Law averted his gaze. He felt that he would start crying again if he continued to look into the glasses. "I... I don't want to talk about it right now," he, finally, answered. Moving to lie down, he put his back to Doflamingo. "I... I don't want... to be touched. Don't... Don't touch me."

Doflamingo sighed. "I'll respect your request. But I want an answer to my question when you get up. Okay?" Law nodded as he laid there. "If you need anything, just call me." He nodded again. With that, he felt the man leave the room.

That's when he allowed himself to cry silently into the pillow below his head. He pretty much cried himself to sleep. Law didn't know how to tell Doflamingo what had happened. He felt that something horrible would happen if he did.

**Sorry about the situation I put Law in. Hope you liked it, though. Have a beautiful day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The only letter that doesn't appear on the periodic table is J.**

**2\. One habit of intelligent humans is being easily annoyed by people around them, but saying nothing in order to avoid a meaningless argument.**

**3\. If a Polar Bear and a Grizzly Bear mate, their offspring is called a "Pizzy Bear".**

**4\. In 2006, a Coca-Cola employee offered to sell Coca-Cola secrets to Pepsi. Pepsi responded by notifying Coca-Cola.**


	16. Conversation and Relationship

**Conversation and Relationship**

Law awoke the next morning with an excruciating headache. All the crying he did the night before had exhausted him to where he passed out at some point. Now, his head was pounding like a hammer was beating him from the effort and amount of crying he had done.

Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his head, trying to lessen the pain. There was a loud bang from the attic. It made a sharp jolt of pain rush through his head. "Doflamingo! Stop making so much fucking noise! It hurts!" he shouted at him. It hurt his head even more to just do that.

Silence followed after that for a bit. Slowly, he got off the bed and stumbled to his bathroom. Opening the mirror, he grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen. He took two out before popping them in his mouth. He leaned down and turned the tap to the sink on. Law swallowed some of the water with the pills.

Shutting off the water, he turned to go back to his room. He stopped midstride. Doflamingo was standing in the doorway. He looked... worried. Something was bothering him. Law chalked it up to how he had come home the night before.

"Will you tell me what happened to you last night now?" Law didn't answer him. He just walked past him back into the bedroom.

"I... I don't know." He sat back down on his bed. His ass was still sore from what Kid had done. "It's... It's not that big a deal, anyway."

"Like hell, it isn't." The tone of his voice made Law jump a little. He hadn't ever heard the man use such a deadly serious tone with him before. It scared him a bit. "It is a big deal. If you cry yourself to sleep because of it, then it's a big deal."

Law's eyes widened. He lifted his head to look up at the other. "H-How... How did you...?"

Doflamingo didn't stop staring at him. "You don't think I wasn't checking on you every so often? I was fucking worried sick about you! You've never come back home like that before!" Law felt like the man had seen something personal that he had hardly ever shown to any other person. The only people that had ever seen him cry were Baby 5, his adopted mother, and Smoker. Now, Doflamingo had seen him cry. Kid didn't count.

"I... I don't... I don't know." Law looked away from him.

"I want you to tell me what happened last night." He really didn't want to tell Doflamingo what happened with Kid the night before. He already told him that the guy punched him a few weeks ago. Law didn't want to tell him that he almost raped him.

"I..." He kept his face to the side. "I was..." That was when he started to cave in. He was drawing back into himself. Shutting himself off from the world. Law had only done it once and that was the first time that Richard had tried to rape him as a child.

"Law..." He still didn't look at the other. Law was afraid that the spirit would realize what he was doing and get angry that he was even doing it. Fingers gripped his chin. His head was turned and lifted. Law stared into the glasses. "Oh hell no! Don't you fucking dare, Law!" 

Not saying anything to him, Law just turned his head away. Suddenly, he was lifted up on the other's shoulder. "Let me down! What the hell're you doing?!" He started to flail in the ghost's grip. "Put me down, Doflamingo!"

"I won't let you do that!" he yelled back at him. Not knowing where he was being taken, Law continued to fight him. He kicked his legs and pounded on Doflamingo's back with his fists. He wasn't going to get out of this without a fight. "You will tell me what happened! I won't let you distance yourself to get me to go away!"

Law stopped moving for a second. There was something off about how he sounded. _Wha-What is he... talking about? I haven't done anything like that to him before. Has someone in the past done it to him?_ Before he knew it, he was dropped onto the ground. He groaned when his ass connected with the ground. It made his already sore butt hurt more. A second later, water rained down on him. It made him flinch because he had been expecting a fist, not water.

"What the fuck's your problem?!" Law screamed at him. "I can do whatever I want when I want! I don't have to listen to a ghost! You have no say over my life! You're fucking dead!" He was pissed off because he was soaking wet now.

"Because I don't want the person I care about the most in the fucking world to lock himself away because of something he won't tell me about! I want a real fucking reason that you're trying to do that!" Law froze. He didn't expect the man to say anything like that to him. "Now, tell me what the hell happened. I won't let you out of here until you do."

The water ran down his face like tears and his ass was throbbing. It all reminded him of the night before. How the tears he had shed slid down his face and how his butt was throbbing with pain from being fingered so forcefully. The memories were vivid and made him scream.

"I want out! I don't want to stay here anymore!" He scrambled to his hands and knees before rushing between Doflamingo's legs. It took the other off guard because he didn't have the time to stop him.

Going as fast as he could, Law made it to the towel rack, got a towel down, and began to dry his head and face off. He yelped when his ass touched the floor. It made him shoot up to stand. He didn't know how to explain his actions to the other.

"What the..." Doflamingo seemed shocked through the whole ordeal. Law glared over at him.

"How could you fucking do that to me?!" he shouted at him. His body was shaking from anger and fear. His ass was still sore from being fingered and dropped on it. "I almost get raped and you make me relive the moments during so! You're such an asshole!"

After a second, Law realized what he had said. His eyes widened. _Oh shit! I just told him what happened! What the fuck's wrong with me?!_ Doflamingo didn't move an inch. Law could tell that he was in shock from the way he was standing and not moving. "What did you just say?"

"Um..." Law didn't want to repeat himself. He began to make his way to the bedroom without answering him. Law couldn't face him now because he knew that the other would want to know who tried to do that to him.

"Law!" He flinched as Doflamingo shouted at him. "Did you say what I think you did?!" Not turning around, Law made it to his room. He got out some dry clothes and changed them quickly before Doflamingo was able to enter the room. "Answer me!"

Law kept his back to Doflamingo when he entered the room. He was putting a dry shirt on at that moment. "I don't want to answer you," he retorted. "I already told you what you wanted to know. Now, leave me alone about it." Suddenly, there were arms around his neck. "Go away, Doflamingo."

"No. Tell me. Who did it?" That was what he was afraid of.

"It doesn't matter." Law went to move away from him. He was spun around and pushed back into the bed. When he opened his eyes, Law was laying on the bed with Doflamingo above him. He could tell that he was angry from the bulging veins on his forehead. "What're you doing?"

"Why won't you be honest with me?" Doflamingo asked. Law could tell that there was a deeper meaning behind those words. It made him curious.

"What do you mean? I am being honest with you."

He could hear his teeth grinding against each other. "No, you're not. It took me to get you angry to even answer my first fucking question. Now, you're giving me the same bullshit answer as before."

Law narrowed his eyes. "You intentionally got me angry?"

"No. I got angry because you won't answer my question. I got you angry in the process." Doflamingo took on a blank look. "Do you hate me? Am I not your friend?" 

The change in questions bewildered him. "N-No. I don't... I don't have you." He looked to the side. _Is he really my friend? I consider him one. But he acts like something more than a friend to me._ "I... I don't know if you're my friend," he confessed.

That seemed to make the other curious. "What do you mean? Don't we get along well?"

"Yes, but-"

"Don't you enjoy my company? I enjoy yours."

"Yeah, but-"

"Don't you care about me? I care about you a lot."

"Yes, but-"

"Then why don't you know if we're friends? Don't those things make us friends?"

"I don't know if we're friends because of the sexual acts that we do together!" Law blurted out. Doflamingo wouldn't let him get it out. He looked up into the glasses. "It confuses me because I don't know what to consider you. You treat me like a friend, but when we do sexual things together, you treat me similar to a lover. That's why I don't know what to consider you." It felt like he had addressed the elephant in the room since they first masturbated together.

He watched the spirit mull over what he had just told him. "I see. Would you like for me to help you with figuring that out?" Law raised an eyebrow at his question.

"How are you going to do..." Before he could finish his question, Doflamingo pressed his lips to his. His eyes widened. Law hadn't been expecting for him to do that.

Law gasped. That was all the other needed to stick his tongue in his mouth and deepen the kiss. Doflamingo moved his appendage around to get Law to reciprocate the kiss. After a few minutes of shock, Law started to kiss him back.

Their tongues battled before Law lost and let the other suck on his tongue. He moaned into his mouth at the feeling of the wet, semi-warm tongue touch his. It felt good. Almost too good. Law moaned every time that Doflamingo licked the surface of his tongue.

Breaking the kiss to get some needed air in, Law was panting as he turned his head to the side. His mind was reeling. _I... I know... now. But... how can that... be p-possible?_ He was trying to collect his thoughts when Doflamingo moved his face next to his ear and licked the shell of it.

"Now, what do you think I am to you now?" The feeling of Doflamingo licking his ear made him shiver.

Law didn't answer him. He just tried to keep himself from giving in on him. The guy continued to lick from his ear to his neck. Law threw his hands up and gripped his hair as Doflamingo sucked a hickey on his neck.

"S-Stop," he said after a few minutes. Doflamingo obeyed for once. He let his skin go and allowed Law to catch his breath.

"Sorry." He moved off of him. Law sighed. To be honest with himself, he enjoyed the treatment he had been getting. But he didn't want to do anything because he was worried that he would try to go all the way.

He sat up and looked at the other. A question came to mind. "What have you been doing in the attic?" Law saw his body freeze up for a second before relaxing.

"I'd like to bring you something to try on." Doflamingo went to the door. "Stay right there. I'll be back in just a moment." Law agreed before the spirit left the room. He wondered what the other wanted to bring him to try on.

After a few minutes, Law heard more moving above him in the attic. He raised an eyebrow. It was strange that Doflamingo was able to keep himself working without needing more energy. Then, it hit him. Law hadn't felt the ghost feed off of him for quite a while. But he was able to keep himself up and going. _How's he able to do that? Is he doing something different? Is he feeding off me while I'm sleeping?_ He didn't understand it. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Doflamingo came back. He had clothes laying over his arm. Law gave hi a strange look. They looked like military clothes. "What are those? Where'd you get them?" he asked as he stood up.

Doflamingo held them out to him. "I'd like for you to try them on." Law raised an eyebrow. "I want to check something out. Could you, please, try them on?"

Taking the clothes in his arms, Law felt how heavy they actually were. Like they had stuff attached to them. "O...kay/ Give me a minute." Doflamingo sat on the bed while Law rushed into the bathroom.

Once inside, he set the clothes down on the toilet lid. He picked up what looked like a suit jacket. Law was shocked. There were a couple of badges on the front of the jacket, an insignia on the collar, two epaulets on the shoulders, and a nametag on the front. He looked at the badges. There were a Hospital Corpsman badge and a few others that he didn't know. Law figured out that the insignia on the collar was for a Captain along with the epaulets. They were golden with stars on the straps.

It was a strange thing to look at. He looked at the nametag. The tag had his last name on it. "Huh? How does it have my name on it?" he asked aloud. Choosing to ask Doflamingo after he put it on, Law took off his shirt and picked up another piece of clothing. It was a black, button-up shirt.

Law put the shirt on, then the jacket. After that, he removed his pants and replaced them with the ones he was given. "Are you dressed yet?" Doflamingo asked as he was buttoning the jacket up.

"Almost. I'm buttoning the jacket." He didn't hear the other answer him. Once he was finished, he opened the bathroom door. "Why'd you give this to me to try on? Why does the nametag have my last name on it?"

He watched the man freeze in his spot. Law thought it was unusual for him. "You look just like him. Almost identical." Doflamingo stood up and circled him. "No. Exactly like him. You're identical to him."

Not understanding what he was getting at, Law got frustrated that his questions weren't answered. "Who do I look like? You still haven't answered my questions." He crossed his arms. To him, he was surprised that he could fit the outfit at all. It was almost like it was tailored to his body.

Doflamingo came to stop and stand in front of him. He was grinning from ear to ear. "This uniform belonged to Captain Trafalgar. He was part of the Navy. He was the Captain and medic of his own ship back in the mid-1800s." Law's eyes widened. "I wanted to test a theory I had."

"And what was that?" He was shocked to hear about whose clothes he was wearing.

"I wanted to see if you looked just like him if you wore his clothes." Doflamingo looked like a kid that was promised an entire candy store for his birthday. "I was right. You look identical to him. It's a great thing for me to find out."

That was when he remembered the moment that they had the first day he met him.

...

_**Law stopped in front of a portrait. It looked almost just like him. "Who's this?" Law asked. He looked like an ancestor of his. The resemblance was uncanny.** _

_**"He was called Captain Trafalgar. It's been years. I don't remember his first name." Doflamingo came to stand next to him. "He looks awfully a lot like you." Law nodded.** _

_**"Was he someone important to you?' There was a long moment of silence between them.** _

_**"Yes."** _

...

Now, Law understood that the silence that had gathered between the two before Doflamingo answered was because the spirit had been remembering. A question came to mind about the relationship the other had with the Captain.

"Doflamingo?" 

"Hm?"

"What relationship did you have with Captain Trafalgar? Who was he to you?"

Doflamingo's grin disappeared. It was almost like he was doing the same thing that Law had tried to do when Doflamingo asked him about what happened the night before. The ghost sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"That's a long, long story. I'd have to tell you the whole thing from the beginning for you to understand. Would you like to hear it?" Law was dumbstruck. He hadn't been expecting that answer. He couldn't believe that he would be able to hear something about Doflamingo. The man had refused to answer him about his past the couple of times he had asked him about it.

"If you're willing to tell me, I'll listen," Law replied. Doflamingo's grin was back, but it was a ghost of the one before.

"Then get dressed into something more comfortable. We're going to be here for quite a while."

**You all don't understand how happy you all make me feel. It's good to know that all of you are enjoying the story. Please, keep reading and let me know what you think. Have a wonderful day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. If you cut down a cactus in Arizona, you will be penalized for up to 25 years in jail. It is similar to cutting down a protected tree species.**

**2\. The Buddha commonly depicted in statues and pictures is a different person entirely. The real Buddha was actually incredibly skinny because of self-deprivation.**

**3\. In Colorado, USA, there is still an active volcano. It last erupted about the same time as the pyramids were being built in Egypt.**

**4\. If you point your car keys to your head, it increases the remote's signal range. This works by using your brain to act as a radio trasmitter.**


	17. DNA Test

**DNA Test**

He sighed deeply as he sat in the waiting room of the office he was visiting. Law was thinking about what he had done as to why he was there. After Doflamingo told him about Captain Trafalgar, Law went to get a DNA test done to see if he was related to him. He went and did it without the spirit knowing.

"Mr. Trafalgar." He looked up to see a nurse had called him. Law stood up before following her to an examination room. "Dr. Vegapunk said he'd be in here soon to give you your information." He nodded as she left him alone.

Law sat on the bed. He wanted to know if the Captain was really his ancestor. If he was... Law didn't know how he'd react to it. What the guy told him had shocked him to his core but made sense at the same time.  
...

_**"So, who is he to you?" Law asked the spirit as they sat in the living room. He had made himself a cup of coffee so he would be able to stay awake since Doflamingo told him it would be a long story.** _

_**"I met Trafalgar when I was fifteen. He was only thirteen." Law nodded. "I don't know how to react to him at first. Dad never brought random kids home with him before."** _

_**"Alright. So, why did he bring him home with him?"** _

_**"Because not many people liked me. I scared a lot of kids at school. Mostly because I liked to get into fights and just scared the shit out of them just with my presence." A grin made its way onto his face. "He wasn't scared of me, though. Dad wanted us to get to know each other because he was new in town and I didn't get along with a lot of people."** _

_**"That's a good reason." Doflamingo nodded.** _

  
_**"So, Dad left him with me after introducing us. I didn't want to mess with him at first. But I found him interesting after we talked for a bit." He chuckled a little. "That day, we sat around my house and talked about stupid shit." A laugh escaped him this time. "He told me that I dressed strangely."** _

_**"Just like you do now?"** _

_**"Yeah. I still dress the same way." Law felt as if there was something to that. A reason why he did.** _

_**"So, you were good friends with him?"** _

_**"Yes. We were best friends." Doflamingo's grin disappeared. Law didn't like that it had. "He didn't know the truth. I also didn't have the guts to tell him. Never had the time, either."** _

_**"What? What didn't you tell him?"** _

_**"I loved him. More than just friends." He looked over at him. It made Law stare back at him with no emotion. "Just like how I love you." It made him freeze up for a second before his face heated up. "He wanted to be a Captain of a ship and the medic as well."** _

_**"That's a pretty big ambition," Law commented.** _

_**"Yeah. He told me that the same day we met. I told him the same thing."** _

_**"Wow."** _

_**"I know. He told me what he liked to do." Doflamingo turned to look at the ceiling. Law waited for him to continue. "He liked to read, wander around, and collect commemorative coins. Said he got the reading part from his parents since they were famous doctors at that time."** _

_**Law was speechless for a time.** That's... That's just like me. We have a lot in common even though this is the first time I'm hearing about him. **"What else can you tell me about him?"**_

_**"We became best friends after a time. I was able** _ _**to keep my feelings secret from him for a long time. I was trying to find a good way to bring it up without freaking him out." Doflamingo went quiet after that. Law took a closer look at him. He looked upset and sad about something.** _

_**"Doflamingo, what happened?"** _

_**"For two years, he sailed the sea. Trafalgar became a Captain and the medic of his own ship in those two years before coming back to visit us."** _

_**"Did something happen when he returned?"** _

_**Doflamingo was quiet for a while again. Law guessed that he was trying to figure out what to say. "He brought a woman home with him. When I asked him about her, he said that she was his fiance."** _

_**It made Law feel bad for him. The guy was in love with the other man and he got engaged to another person. Most of all, a woman. "Did you tell him the truth after that?"** _

_**"No. I didn't. I didn't want to upset him. He was my best friend, not just my secret love. I wasn't going to ruin his happiness with my own feelings. But I hated the woman with a passion after that. She took him away from me."** _

_**"So, what did you do?"** _

_**"I was his best man at his wedding and continued on a project I had been working on before that." Law went to question him about the project but Doflamingo continued to talk. "I still dressed wildly because he found it entertaining and enjoyed that I never changed that part of me. Years down the line, I had to wear black. It was the very first and very last time I ever wore that colour. I didn't even wear it for my parents."** _

_**"He died?" Law guessed.** _

_**"Yeah. He was shot in the heart. They said he was killed immediately." Doflamingo sighed. "He and his wife had a son. I went to the funeral when I heard about it. At some point, she gave me a bullshit excuse about needing a moment and handed me their son." He was shocked to hear that. "He looked just like him. Like, a baby version of him. The kid liked me even though I had only seen him a few times before I died."** _

_**"How old were you when this happened?"** _

_**"I was thirty. He was only twenty-eight. Trafalgar died only three years after he got married and one after he had a son." Law felt sad for him because he lost the one he loved in such a tragic way.** _

_**"What did you do after the funeral?"** _

_**"I stayed in my house. I didn't go out much neither did I interact with that wench. I knew his son wasn't anything like her, but I didn't want to be anywhere near her. I liked the kid. I just couldn't stand to be near his mother." He paused for a second. "I died about eleven years later. I was forty-one when I died."** _

_**He didn't know what to say. The whole story was shocking but reasonable. Law could see where he was coming from. More importantly, why he made the face he did when he first saw the portrait in the secret room and when Law asked about him.** _

_**"So, do you think he might be your ancestor?"** _

_**"I don't know. I might look into it."** _

...

That conversation happened only a few days ago. Law was still on his break for at least a week. Chopper told him that they were fine and let him have the week off. It made him smile that he could count on the younger doctor. He was one of his best friends.

"Mr. Trafalgar." The voice made him jump. Dr. Vegapunk walked through the door. "I have the information you requested. You have quite the history on you." Law raised an eyebrow at that comment. It was an odd thing to say.

"What do you mean?"

"What's your profession, if I may ask?"

"I'm a doctor and a surgeon. Why does that matter?"

"You come from an ancestry of doctors, surgeons, and physicians. I find that very interesting because you decided to continue to like them."

"To be honest, I didn't know anything about that other than my own parents," he confessed. It was true. He only knew that his parents were a doctor and a surgeon.

"Well, here you are." The man handed him a manila envelope. "You'll find everything you want to know about yourself in this. I hope you're pleased with it."

"How far back does it stretch? Does it cover the 1800s?"

"That's a very specific timeframe. Any particular reason you're asking?"

"Not really. I just saw a portrait of a man that looks like me in my new house. His surname's the same as mine. He lived in the 1800s."

"Well, you're in luck then. My research goes back to the late 1600s to the early 1700s." Law smiled at hearing that.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this."

"You're very welcome. If you need anything else, please, don't hesitate to come and ask me. I'd love to research another person's past if it's as interesting as yours is." Law thanked him once again before leaving the building.

In his car, Law opened the envelope. He wanted to know the truth right then and there. Law was going to tell Doflamingo when he got home. It was only fair since he didn't tell him about getting his DNA tested to find it out.

The first page was his family tree. It was as far back as 1690. That was good enough for him. "Start with the basics, I guess." He skimmed through it before stopping halfway down the page. "What?"

The name he stopped on was his name. But it wasn't him. The same exact name just a different time period. Picking up the phone, Law dialed Doflamingo's number. He knew the ghost would pick up. It rang twice before being answered. "Where are you, Law? You didn't tell me anything before you left. When did you leave?"

"That doesn't matter right now. I need you to tell me the exact date you were born." He only needed to know Doflamingo's. It would confirm that it was the right person he was looking for. Doflamingo had only been two years older than him.

"I was born on October 23, 1810. Why? Is there a reason you're asking me that?"

"No. I have something to tell you when I get home, though." He saw the date under the name was October 6, 1812. "I think you'll find it interesting and help you with something."

"Law, don't be vague. You should tell me now."

"But I want to tell you face to face. If I tell you now, it would ruin the surprise that I have for you."

"A surprise? I don't really like surprises. One of the last surprises I got wasn't that great." Law grimaced at the memory. One of the last was the death of his ancestor.

"But you'll like this one. I promise you." 

Doflamingo sighed into the phone. "Fine. When will you be home?"

"In a bit. I had to drive somewhere a little ways away from the house. I guess about an hour or so."

"Alright. Be safe. I don't want you to die early."

Law smiled and almost laughed. "Alright. I'll be safe." With that, he hung up the phone before putting his keys in the ignition.

A tap sounded on his window. Looking to the side, Law paled before slamming his hand on the door lock. He almost tried to floor it out of there. "Don't look at me like that," Kid said as he looked at him. "Can we talked for a minute?"

"No. Get away from my car. Smoker's looking for you, you know that right? Should I tell him you're here, harassing me again?" Law turned the key. "I have to get home."

"LAW!" The scream made him jump. "I just want to talk. You can stay in your car if you want. I won't make you get out and I won't come in. Is that fine?"

He looked him up and down. "What the hell do you want? You tried to rape me. Now, you want to talk? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I know. I'm really sorry about that. I didn't want to escalate it that far. I was just... I was frustrated. I really do like you. I don't want to lose you. Please, can we go back to when we first started dating? I'll wait for you whenever you're ready. I won't try to force you into anything again." Law just blinked a few times before answering him.

"No. I love someone else. I don't want anything to do with you. You had your chance. Several chances. You fucked them all up. Now, get away from my car."

"It's that housemate you have, isn't it?" Kid sounded pissed off and jealous at the same time. "You lied to me."

"Yes. I have a housemate. We've been living together for a while." Law turned away from him. "I didn't love him at first. Now, I do." He turned to glare at him. "Now, keep away from me or I'll press charges against you for trying to rape me. The only reason I haven't is because Smoker hasn't been able to find you, nor do I want to see you in prison."

Kid didn't say anything as he backed up from his car. Law cranked it up. Kid said something else, but Law couldn't hear what it was. With that, he raced home. Mainly because he was trying to get as far away from the man as fast as he could.

When he was home, Law looked back to see if anyone followed him. He screamed when he saw Kid's best friend's car parked right behind his. That made him keep his door locked so the guy couldn't get in.

When Killer came up to his door, he rapped his knuckles on the window. "Law, can we talk? Kid's not here. I really need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because you're still my friend. You know that and I haven't done anything to you."

Cautiously, he exited the car. Killer gave him room instead of being right up against him. Law was thankful for that. "What do you want to talk about? If it's about Eustass-ya, I just told him that we're done."

"That's not it." Law cocked his head to the side.

"Then, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you're okay." That baffled him. Killer seemed to notice his reaction. "I heard yesterday about what Kid tried to do to you. Smoker told me when he came to my house looking for him." Law didn't respond to him. "To be honest with you, I didn't think he would take it that far. I was shocked to hear that he even attempted to do that."

"You should've guessed. He was obsessed with me," Law replied. "Now, I almost relive those moments whenever I see him. It was close to happening about an hour ago. He stopped me before I left where I was."

"I apologize. If I had known that he would take it that far, I would've stopped him. He didn't tell me shit about going to visit you. Nor did he tell me that he punched you the last time he saw you." Killer turned his head to the side. "I saw the bruises he would leave on you. I warned him that what he was doing would end up with him losing you." Killer hung his head in what Law could only guess was regret. "He didn't listen to me. I might be his best friend, but he still doesn't listen to me."

Calming down, Law smiled at him. He reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder. "I still see you as a friend. You never did anything to hurt me. I appreciate that you told me this." He glanced back at his house. What he was about to do was probably going to piss Doflamingo off if he saw him. Law brought Killer in for a hug. The man hugged him back, tightly.

"Don't be afraid to call me. If Kid shows up near you, I'll come pick him up. Just... don't call Smoker. I'll try to keep him away from you."

"I appreciate it. I really do." He smiled at him. "I'll trust you. Mostly because you have given me no real reason not to." Killer smiled. Law might not be able to see his eyes, but he knew he was probably tearing up. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Be safe. I'll keep an eye on Kid." He waved as he walked back to his car. Law watched him drive off.

Sighing heavily, Law looked back at the house. He made sure to keep all emotion off his face when he saw Doflamingo in the window near the door. _Fucl. I was hoping he wouldn't see that. Now, he's going to bombard me with questions about Killer-ya._

Opening the door, he had guessed right. "Law, who was that guy you were talking with?" Doflamingo asked as he shut the front door and locked it.

"He's a friend of mine. Just came to see if I was okay."

"He followed you home."

"Yeah. He saw my car and wanted to check on me. I've known him since high school. He's a very good friend of mine. Just like the others and Nico-ya." He walked past him. The envelope was in his hands. "Now, I have something I want you to look at." He didn't have the energy to tell him anymore.

Law went to the living room, setting the thing on the table. "What is it?" Doflamingo followed him. "What's that?" He pointed to the envelope.

"Pick it up and look inside. You'll find something very interesting. It'll also tell you what I did today." Law plopped onto the couch before laying down. "I'm tired, so don't bother me. We can talk more when I get up from my nap."

"Okay. Sweet dreams." He watched Doflamingo picked it up right as his eyes closed and let sleep claim him.

**Please, let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope you all have a magnificent day and I love every single one of you. You're all special in your own way. I love you! Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Originally, cigarette filters were made out of cork, the look of which was incorporated into today's pattern.**

**2\. In 1923, a jockey suffered a fatal heart attack but his horse finished and won the race, making him the first and only jockey to win a race after death.**

**3\. At birth, a baby panda is smaller than a mouse.**

**4\. Iceland does not have a railway system.**


	18. Meeting a Friend

**Meeting a Friend**

Doflamingo stared at the sleeping, peaceful face of his current love and housemate. He couldn't believe, at first, what he had read in those papers that Law brought home. It had been the day before when Law just up and disappeared from the house without saying a word to him about leaving.

...

When he found out that Law was no longer in the house, he almost had a panic attack. Yes, Doflamingo was very protective and possessive of Law. I mean, he loved him and had grown attached to him over their time spent together. Not to mention that he enjoyed Law's reactions when they masturbated together.

It took him about three hours to realize that Law was gone. Mostly due to him thinking about Law in the uniform. It had fit him perfectly and he looked identical to Captain Trafalgar. He had even jerked off to the memory of Law walking around in it.

As soon as he realized that Law wasn't there, he started to sulk because he didn't think Law trusted him enough to tell him that he was going out. After a bit, Law called him and asked him about his birthday. It was odd and he asked him why. The man told him he had a surprise for him. That confused him and put fear in his heart. One of the most memorable surprises he got was the death of the man he had loved for a very long time and never had the chance to tell him how he felt.

About an hour after he had called him, Law's car pulled up in the driveway. But a blue truck was right behind him. That made Doflamingo feel that the person was after Law. A man with long, blonde hair exited and walked up to Law. He could see him tense up before relaxing. Doflamingo chalked it up to Law knowing him and being okay with his presence.

They talked for a few minutes and he growled when the man put his hand on Law's shoulder. After a minute or so, the guy walked back to his truck and left. That was when Law came inside. Of course, Doflamingo wanted to know who he was. There was no way in hell he was going to have a rival over Law.

Law told him that he was just a friend. He had explained why he followed him home and where he knew him from. It made him feel a whole lot better to know that the man was only a friend of his. After that, he followed Law to the living room before watching him set an envelope on the table.

Being nosy, Doflamingo asked him what it was. Law told him to just look inside at it because falling asleep on the couch. Being who he was, he did as he said and opened it. It was clear that Law had already seen the contents of the envelope before him because the seal was broken.

When Doflmaingo pulled the papers inside out, he almost dropped them on the floor. There had to be some trick Law was playing on him. There was just no way that it was true. Doflamingo had only been joking that Law was probably a descendent of Captain Trafalgar. Or, Captain Trafalgar D. Water Law.

...

Looking away from Law, Doflamingo looked back at the papers in his hand. He was trying to remember all the things that the two had in common that he noticed. From the way they walked, to how they spoke, to what they called other people, even to how they ate, dressed, reacted to certain things, and spoke to him.

There was a big difference in the last one, though. Law was ruder and blunter with him than Captain Trafalgar was. That was a difference that they didn't quite share. He chalked it up to Law growing up the way he did. It put a lot of his personality into light. Not that he minded. It was just a thing he grew to enjoy from him.

His favourite thing to do was watch him sleep. It may sound creepy and weird, but he would, also, watch Captain Trafalgar sleep when they would spend the night at each other's houses. That was the times he could study him without being considered weird or getting questions from the man.

That was something he didn't tell Law, either. He was uncomfortable to explain why he would do it every time he slept. It wasn't like he slept much as it was, either. Doflamingo was a fucking ghost. They hardly slept if at all.

Turning back to the paper, he set it aside. Right now, he was wanting to focus on his love. They talked about his ancestry. When he talked about his parents, Doflamingo told him that it was the exact names of Captain Trafalgar's parents. To show him the truth, he held up the paper and pointed to his parents. That shocked both of them. More Law than Doflamingo.

After that, Law asked about his family. The guy knew he had a brother but wanted to know more about him. Doflamingo, reluctantly, told him about his brother, his brother's wife, and their three children. He had no idea about what happened to them after he died. That was a good question.

Doflamingo decided to go check the study for something. He left the sleeping Law in his room for the time being. There was a specific thing he was going get that Law had yet to figure out was in the safe.

Going to the wall, he opened it just like Law had. It had his whole family's wealth along with the past families that lived there. Only very few people had come to figure out that there was a safe in the room. Law was told about it but that was fine with him. It was probably better not to keep secrets from him.

He cringed at that thought. "I'm keeping a secret from him, though," he said aloud to himself. That was bad enough. But he didn't want to outright tell him what he was up to. Law would probably freak out if he found out what Doflamingo was doing. That was just not something he wanted to tell him about until he was done with it.

When the safe was open, he walked in and looked around. There was so much money all around the area. The safe was as big as the dining room and had piles and piles of cash and coins all around the room.

But there were some things that weren't that valuable. One happened to be a diary he had created as a child. He had it all the way up until he died. His brother had one as well, but it was missing. Doflamingo guessed it had been the book that Law took on the very first day he visited the house.

Picking up his diary, Doflamingo walked out of the safe and closed it back up. He wanted Law to read it. It would help him understand a bit more about him. But there was something he had to do first.

Opening the book up, Doflamingo started to rip out specific pages. They told about the room he had created, what he had been up to before his death, and what he was trying to complete. It wasn't time. He had a few more souls to collect. Then, he'll be able to tell Law about it.

When that was done, he went back to the room before placing the book on the nightstand next to Law. The man was still out like a light. Doflamingo guessed that it was because he made him run around the house earlier. Although it had been funny and interesting, he knew that Law was pissed off at the end of it.

Doflamingo had taken all of his shirts and pants and hid them in the attic. He didn't tell him where they were. When Law got out of the shower, he realized he didn't have anything to wear. His reaction had amused him as he ran around in boxers, checking all rooms to find his clothes.

It aroused him as well to watch him run from room to room. He had to hide in the walls to keep from attacking the man. After a while, Law gave up and almost collasped onto the floor of a bedroom he had searched. Doflamingo went to check on him and found him leaning, heavily, on the side of the bed. He glared right at him before staggering out of the room and back to his.

Doflamingo watched him crawl back in his bed without a word to him. And that was where he still was. He understood that he had upset him and did regret it. A little. He had been more preoccupied with trying nto to jump him as he laid, almost completely naked, in bed. Now, he still was there.

Sighing, he took the papers he tore out to his secret room. They were going to stay there for the time being. No need for Law to accidentally find them. When they were put away, he left his room and started walking back to Law's room.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. He looked back to where Law was. He didn't want to bother him. The guy would probably just yell and scream at him if he woke him up. Sighing, he was going to take the risk.

Going to the door, Doflamingo opened it. He was surprised to see such a small kid standing there. To be frank, he was a fairly tall man. Normal people just seemed small to him. Law wasn't any different.

"Oh. This is Torao's house, right?" the kid asked as he stood before him. He looked confused and surprised to see him.

"This is my house and Trafalgar Law lives here," Doflamingo answered. He didn't know anyone by the name he said.

"So, Torao does live here." Raising an eyeborw, he didn't have to ask him anything because the kid seemed to understand his confusion. "Torao is Law. He's home, right? His car's here."

"He's sleeping right now. Who are you? Do you need something from him?" he questioned.

"That's alright. I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I just wanted to ask him ife he's alright. I heard from our friend, Chopper, that he's been out for a few days now."

"He's fine. Just feeling a little under the weather." Doflamingo didn't want him to come inside. There was a big possiblity that he'd figure out he was dead and a ghost. "Can I help you with anything else?"

"Yeah. Can you ask him if he wants to go out with us this weekend? Our friend, Nami, got a promotion and we're celebrating it." He grinned. "I promised the rest of us that I'd invite him for her."

"I'll ask him. He'll let you know when he decide if he wantst to or not." Luffy continued to smile at him. It was strange.

"Alright. Tell him that it's the same pub as the last one. Nami said he'd remember it. I remember it, but not where it is. I'll pick him up if he says he'll go." Doflamingo rolled his eyes. _This guy's stupid, isn't he?_

"I understand. Have a good day." Luffy waved as he walked back to a motorcycle. It was shocking to know that such a guy rode one of those contraptions. Law had told him about how dangerous they were and that his car was a safer option.

After he closed the door, he went back to the attic to retrieve Law's clothes. He didn't want him to remain angry with him for the rest of the day. That would just cause him problems. He wanted Law to forgive him. Not ignore him all fucking day.

When they were gathered up in his arms, he rushed back to Law's room and replaced them in the dresser before laying on the bed with him. He was still sleeping soundly. Doflamingo wondered if he was extremely tired. Getting under the covers, he pressed his body right up against Law's.

To his surprise and enjoyment, Law snuggled closer to his chest. It made a grin spread across his face. It made him feel proud that the younger man was getting closer to him. He was extremely protective and possessive of him because he loved him. No. Law wasn't a replacement for his old love for his ancestor. He came to love him for who he was and how he treated him. It was like a friend and sort of like a married couple. Nothing very new to him. That was, kind of, how his relationship was with Captain Trafalgar.

**Hope you all are enjoying it. I love to read your comments. They brighten up my day. Please, let me know what you thought of this chapter. I don't really think it's my best but I uploaded it anyway. You can criticize it if you want to. Have a beautiful, blessed day and I love you all so, so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. In order to keep Nazis away, a Polish doctor faked a typhus outbreak. This strategy saved 8,000 people.**

**2\. After the release of the 1996 film _Scream_ , which involved an anonymous killer calling and murdering his victims, Caller ID usage tripled in the United States.**

**3\. The spiked dog collar was invented by the Ancient Greeks to protect their dogs from wolf attacks.**

**4\. Jack Daniel (the founder of the whiskey) died from kicking a safe. When he kicked it, he broke his toe which got infected. He eventually died from blood poisoning.**


	19. Just Some Time Together

**Just Some Time Together**

His phone going off made Law turn his attention from his computer to it. Doflamingo was somewhere else in the house while he did some work on the computer. It was Friday now. He was going back to work that following Monday.

Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabbed it up before checking the caller ID. It was Nami calling him. He answered it while turning back to his work. "Nami-ya? What can I do for you today?" he spoke into the phone.

"Did Luffy not tell you about tomorrow night?" she asked. That question confused him.

"No? What're you talking about?" Law didn't remember Luffy ever anything about Saturday to him. _What's she talking about? Was he supposed to tell me something?_

She sighed, heavily, into the phone. Law could hear how upset she was. "Luffy told me he dropped by your house Wednesday." His eyebrows furrowed at her answer.

"Sorry, but I didn't see him that day." He remembered that day clearly. Doflamingo stole his clothes early that morning and hid them somewhere in the house. He went to look for them but never found them, so he decided to take a nap. By the time he got up from it, his clothes were put back in his dresser. But Luffy never visited him.

"He said something about talking to your housemate." Law dropped the phone at her words. His eyes were wide as he sat on the bed, the computer still in his lap. _Wh-What?! St-Straw Hat-ya met him?!_ "Law, are you still there? Is everything alright?"

Quickly, he picked the phone back up before speaking again. "Yeah. I'm still here." _I'm gonna kill him. Even though he's already dead, I'll kill him again._

"So, you have a housemate? Why didn't you tell us about him before?"

"He doesn't go out much if at all. He works from home, so he stays inside all day." Law didn't want to tell her that he's a ghost from two hundred years ago. "So, don't expect him to go anywhere with me."

"I see." She sighed, again. "Luffy was supposed to tell you that I got a promotion this week."

"Really? Congratulations. I suspect that the group's going drinking tomorrow, right?" He scrolled down a page as he spoke to her.

"Correct. I was wondering if you'd like to join us. To celebrate." For a moment, he thought it over. _I haven't gone out in a while with them. Couldn't hurt to do it._

"Sure. I'll join you guys in the celebration."

"Awesome. Luffy's gonna pick you up around eight tomorrow night." Law scrunched up his nose at that.

"On that deathtrap of his?" he asked. Law wasn't a fan of motorcycles. They weren't the safest mode of transportation. He didn't know if he was comfortable with riding on it. Law wondered all the time how Luffy hadn't killed himself nor hurt himself on it yet.

"Yeah. You already know that it's his only vehicle," Nami answered. "You can ride for just one night. Right? For me?"

Law gave off a defeated sigh. "Fine. I'll ride the thing with him. But only because you got promoted." Nami squealed in delight before thanking him and telling him to be ready by eight the next night. Law agreed, hung up, set the phone back on the nightstand, then placed his computer down next to him. "DOFLAMINGO!" he shouted into the house. He knew the spirit would come to him.

His intuition was correct when Doflamingo opened the bedroom door. It was a little unnerving how he was acting like a human even though he was dead. "Yes? Do you need something?" Law saw how relaxed he was. He told him about an hour and a half to two hours before to go do something while he worked. It made him curious as to what he'd been doing.

Remembering what he called him for, Law glared at him. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that you talked to Straw Hat-ya?" he asked. it was one thing that his mother spoke to him. It was a completely different scenario for him to talk to Luffy.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. My friend, Nami-ya, just called to tell me that Straw Hat-ya came to visit me Wednesday." That seemed to make Doflamingo shift from foot to foot almost nervously. "Now, tell me, why didn't you inform me that he came to ask me something?"

"Oh. I forgot about it."

"Bullshit. I know you remember him. He's very hard to forget." Law stood from the bed before walking over to him. "Tell me. I want a real fucking answer. And what did you tell him that day?"

Silence gathered between them for a few moments. It was a little uncomfortable as he crossed his arms over his chest. He gave the man a 'well?' look. "I did forget about it. I was going to tell you when you woke up, but I forgot to." Doflamingo looked to the side. "I answered the door when someone was there."

"Were you allowing him to see you?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to bother you because you were already pissed at me for taking your clothes that day. I didn't want to aggravate you any more than that." Law nodded, understanding his logic. "He asked if you were here. I told him that you were taking a nap but I'd take a message for you." 

"He told you about Nami-ya's promotion," Law stated.

"Yes. After that, he left." Doflamingo didn't seem to be lying about it, but Law couldn't tell. "I swear that I forgot to tell you about him. It just slipped my mind until you brought it up just now."

Law huffed. "I'll believe you. For now." Doflamingo, probably, rolled his eyes even though he couldn't see him do it. "Anyway, I'll be going out with them tomorrow. Straw Hat-ya's picking me up around eight tomorrow night."

"I see." Doflamingo got closer before pulling him in for a hug. "You smell nice. Did you shower?" Law rolled his eyes this time.

"Yes. About thirty minutes to an hour ago." He pushed at him. "I have to finish my work. We'll talk more later." Suddenly, he felt lips on his neck. It almost made him moan at the feeling. "No. Not right now," he stated. It didn't stop the other from kissing all the way down to his left shoulder. "Doflamingo, I have work to do."

"When is it due?"

"Monday night," Law answered, trying not to make noises. He didn't want to encourage Doflamingo. "If I get it done now, I won't have to worry about it later." He was trying to get the ghost to leave him alone long enough to get that done.

"Come on. Just a little," Doflamingo pleaded. Law could feel the erection pressing into his stomach as his neck was assaulted with sucks, licks, and kisses. It felt good and started to stir his dick to life. Law had to admit it, Doflamingo knew how to awaken the lust inside him.

"F-Fine. But then I need to get back to work." Without saying a word back, Doflamingo lifted him up before going over to the bed. He sat down with Law in his lap. When he let his neck go from making a dark, noticeable hickey, he turned Law around in his lap. Now, he was facing the rest of the room with his back to the other's chest.

Before he could say anything about the position, a hand unbuttoned his pants before going inside them. As soon as the hand touched his heated flesh, Law gasped before it wrapped around him. It stayed there for a moment or so, not moving.

"Law." Turning his head a bit to acknowledgment him, Law waited for him to continue. Doflamingo leaned down before capturing his lips in a heated, passionate kiss. His left hand was grabbed before being led to Doflamingo's own erection. It was already out.

He made him grab his while he held onto Law's. It was an awkward position, but he didn't complain about it. As Doflamingo began to rub up and down, Law did the same to him. It felt good and he needed the stress relief from work.

When the need for air arose, Law broke the kiss and panted. Small moans escaped his lip with each breath he let out. "You sound so sexy," Doflamingo whispered into his hair. His tongue began to trace the shell of it. "And you were opposed to it earlier."

"B-Because... ahh... I need to get... mmnn... work... haah... done..." Law said between moans. He wanted to keep them in but couldn't find the strength nor will to do so.

"Worry about that later," he breathed against the flesh of his ear and neck. It sent shivers through his body. "Right now, this is happening." To emphasize his point, Doflamingo ran a thumb over his slit. It made Law moan loudly at the feeling. "That's right. Let me hear your voice."

Law didn't know their relationship ended up like this, but it had. And to be honest, he didn't mind it at all. It was a wonderful time even though Doflamingo was a dead man. If he had to choose to live anywhere else or there, he'd stay with the spirit. The two got along well and enjoyed each other's company. Even when they did this together. Especially when they did things like this with each other.

As they continued on, his moans got louder and louder and even higher in pitch. Doflamingo was grunting into his ear. That made him even more aroused because of how close he was to him. Even if he was just a ghost, somehow, Doflamingo was able to produce air, like breath. It was almost as if he was human and alive, not dead.

The hand on his dick got gaster and faster, making him speed up his own hand. Every time Doflamingo ran his thumb over his slit, he'd do it in return for the man. His dick was ribbed with veins and hot in his hand. It throbbed with every downward motion he made. Just like a living person's would.

He was getting closer and closer to his climax with each passing second. Doflamingo knew just the right spots to touch and the perfect motion to use. That was something Law could get used to. Soon enough, he was leaning back into the other's chest.

"D-Doffy..." he moaned, trying to let him know that he was close. A kiss was placed on the side of his head. "I'm... I'm gonna..."

"Cum for me," was whispered in a demanding voice. It made his body shiver in delight. That was the only time he didn't mind being ordered around. And he was the only person/being that he'd let do that.

A few more strokes to his dick and the voice in his ear had him cumming. "DOFFY!" he shouted into the, otherwise, silent house as his back arched. The amazing thing that he'd been able to do through all that was that he continued to pump Doflamingo's penis. That wasn't something he knew he could do.

Soon enough, Doflamingo moaned his name into his ear before he felt the cock pulse in his hand. Semen coated his hand and part of the back of his shirt. Law was trying to control his breathing as he leaned against him.

His body felt tingly and light. It was a pleasant and welcoming feeling. For a bit, he couldn't do anything other than sit there. His energy had been drained from what they did. Even Doflamingo didn't move for now. Law guessed that either the man was tired as well or he was waiting for him to regain his composure.

When he found enough energy to move his hand, Law looked at the substance on his hand. It was glowing and looked odd. Even though he'd already tasted it before, he got the notion to lick it.

Sticking his tongue out, Law tasted the cum on his hand. It tasted salty, sweet, and something ethereal. It wasn't something he'd expected nor remembered about it. But, of course, it'd been a while since he last had a taste of Doflamingo's cum. The last time was when he wore the maid dress that Baby 5 bought and gave him.

"Law, are you okay?" Doflamingo's voice sounded loud in the quiet room. It almost made Law jump.

"Yeah." Moving forward a bit, Law took off his shirt. He saw the glow on the back of it. Wiping his hand onto it, he tossed the item onto the ground afterward. Sighing, he got up before realizing that he had to change his pants and underwear now. "I have to change now.'

"Don't be upset about it. You enjoyed it, right?"

Face heating up, Law was glad his back was to him. "I did. But I still have work to do now. I'm tired." Doflamingo just grinned at him as he moved around the room to get clothes. He went into the bathroom after gathering some. "You're an asshole," he called from the bathroom.

"You love me, though." Law couldn't deny it, either. He knew he loved the spirit. That was the only thing he couldn't correct the guy on.

"But you're still an asshole." Laughter was his response.

**Is this good? I know it's just smut but don't worry. There will be more story in the future. Remember, Doflamingo still has his thing to do and Law's going to read his diary in the future. Stay tuned for that. Also, let me know what you think of this chapter. I wish you all a good day and love you with all my heart. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Qantas Airways once powered an interstate flight on cooking oil. This marked Australia's first commercial flight using sustainably derived biofuel.**

**2\. Berries are simple fruits stemming from one flower. This means that pineapples, bananas, watermelon, pumpkins, and avocados are berries.**

**3\. One horse can have approximately 15 horsepower. Horsepower is about 746 watts. The term was coined in the late 18th Century.**

**4\. The Leaning Tower of Piza is tilted because of the soft soil that it's built on - which has also protected it from at least 4 powerful earthquakes.**


	20. Diary Entries

**Diary Entries**

He had noticed the book on his nightstand after he woke up on the day Doflamingo took and hid his clothes. Law hadn't touched it nor asked about it. It looked identical to the one he found in the vault the very first day he ever visited the place.

 _I wonder. Is it his? Or someone else's? Should I ask him about it?_ It was Saturday now, and he had about eight to nine hours before Luffy came to pick him up. Grabbing the leather-bound book, he went to find the ghost.

It wasn't hard to find him. Law realized that he spent a strange amount of time in the attic of the house. Why? Law could only guess. _That's probably where he found that uniform. I guess he was given it when Captain Trafalgar died. Seeing how they were really close and all._

Walking into the dusty, unused, stuffy room, Law saw him going through an old-looking chest. "Doflamingo," he called from the doorway, resisting the urge to sneeze. The man looked up before shutting it a bit. That puzzled him. _Does he not want me to know what he's doing?_

"Yes? Do you need something?"

"What's this book? I forgot to ask you about it the other day," he asked, holding the book up for him to see.

"Oh. It's something of mine from when I was young and alive. I thought you'd find it interesting." Now, he was even more curious but confused. "You've said that it's frustrating not to know about my past. Well, that gives you some insight into my past. I just don't feel like explaining it aloud."

"I see." Law looked down at the book as if it would break into pieces at any moment.

"You can read it whenever you want." Law nodded. Now, he understood why it was there. He wanted him to read it. It wasn't just a coincidence that it was placed on his nightstand in plain view. Law turned around and left the room.

He went back to the bedroom before sitting on the bed. When his back was to the headboard and feet on the bed, Law stared at the book for a few minutes. It was in good condition and the leather was cool to the touch. A piece of twine held the book closed.

Reaching over, he pulled it away before opening it up to the first page. Written in cursive was the name _Doflamingo._ It was nice writing compared to some handwriting he'd seen in his life. But his last name wasn't there. Law guessed that he didn't really need it. Turning the page, he began to read the first entry into the book. It was written in that same cursive writing.

_23 October 1823_

_Dad gave me this book as a birthday present. Rosinante got one for his birthday this year as well. I guess that it's a good thing to have. He's taken a liking to it and writes in his every day. I guess it's fine. It's a good way to help keep track of my thoughts. I don't know if I'll do it every day like him, but I can try. That's better than nothing, right? Sometimes, I think it's better to write down what I think and feel than to tell the rest of my family. They'll just try to figure out what's bugging me and just bother me about it. Nothing against them, but I don't like for them to interfere with my life too much._

Law was shocked. Doflamingo got the diary on his thirteenth birthday. It wasn't something he expected from him. And the guy sounded so mature at that age. "I guess that's where his mentality comes from," he said under his breath.

Turning the page, he saw that it was dated a few months later. He began to read that entry to see what his thoughts were on that day. _Can't be that bad, right?_

_4 December 1823_

_Dad's worried about my attitude at school. I don't see the problem with my attitude. I do what I'm told by the teachers and do my work properly. I think it's about the kids, though. They're scared shitless of me. Is it because I'm larger than others my age? Or is it because of what I've done in the past? Sure, I did almost kill those kids, but they deserved everything I did. Rosinante ran home crying after the fight. I got in trouble that day. Mom and Dad said that I need to stop fighting because of that. Now, people at school are afraid of me. I guess that's fine. I don't mind it at all. Well, I'll write again when I can._

"So, that's why kids didn't like him," Law said. That was what Doflamingo told him. But he never said that it was because he almost killed some kids. That wasn't something he'd been anticipating to find out that day.

 _He's got a violent past as a kid. And a very violent streak to go with it. I'm just glad he hasn't shown me that side. I hope he never does. That'd probably be a big problem for me. I don't need any more scars on my body than I already have._ Law was thinking about what would happen if Doflamingo ever got violent with him. _It'd be just like Eustass-ya all over again, no doubt. I just hope that never happens._

Then, he flipped the page. The next one was about school. Doflamingo was going to follow in his father's footsteps and take over the family business. They were in politics and had a side business in making candy. His father came up with a new kind of candy that kids loved. Doflamingo promised to keep it up unless something happened to him. Then, his brother would take over.

Flipping a few pages, he found one dated a month before his birthday. Or, his ancestor's 14th birthday. It was surprising to him. The other pages before this one were only about the family business and what was happening at school. That's when he started reading.

_6 September 1826_

_I met a kid today. He was pretty okay. The only problem I had was that Dad didn't tell me he was doing it first. But, sitting down with him and getting to know him, I find him fun to be around. Most kids don't like to be around me. But he doesn't know about what I've done. I hope nobody ever tells him. That'd be a big problem. What if he fears me like the others? Will it ruin our new friendship? But then, what if he accepts it and doesn't care? Then, he'll still be my friend. But I don't want to take any chances. I'll attack anyone who says anything to him about what I've done in the past. I've done it before; I'll do it again. I haven't tried to kill anyone else since that day, but I will if it ruins the relationship between us. Maybe I'll tell him when the time's right. Just maybe._

"He was so insistent on having a friendship with him that he'd almost kill another kid like before," Law said to himself. "Then, what wasn't he willing to do for that? Would he kill a person if it meant not losing someone?" That made him think of their relationship. "Would he do that for me? Has he done it already?"

All of those questions were buzzing around in his head. That one entry made him question to what extremes would he got through to keep him with him. _Would he kill for me?_ That thought made his eyes widen. _Maybe he's done it already without me knowing. He did say that he protects the house while I'm gone. Is it true? Has he killed people while I've been away?_

Then, he shook his head. _Probably not. He could've just scared them off. No need to think he went that far._ Turning the page again, he found the entry dated for his ancestor's 14th birthday. He was eager to read about it.

_6 October 1826_

_Today was Trafalgar Law's birthday. I was invited to his birthday party along with Rosinante. He told us that he'd like for both of us to join him. When we arrived, he greeted us with hugs. I was surprised because we've only known each other for a month. When we went inside, there were a few kids from school there. As soon as they saw me, a few of them looked pale. Law either didn't see the change or didn't care. Either one was fine with me. The cake looked great. I asked sho made it. He told me, with his chest puffed out, that his mother and he made it. He helped her bake it and she decorated it. That was something I never knew about him. Law never told me that he knew how to cook at all. I asked him about it. He said that it was a hobby his mother let him get into. I wasn't judging him. Not at all. It was more like I wasn't expecting it from him. He understood and just laughed about it. When I handed him the present I got him, he smiled. I like that smile. It feels me with joy whenever I see him smile. The cake was delicious. He and his mother are terrific bakers. When it got to opening the presents, he, finally, got to mine. To be honest, I was kind of nervous. I don't know if he'd like it or not. But the big smile on his face made me feel much better. He told me that it was fantastic. I got him a set of expensive scalpels. His father and mother said it was the perfect gift for him. Law gave me a warm hug when he saw them. That feeling... I don't know how to describe it. I felt something very different from when Mom, Dad, or even Rosinante hug me. It's strange. I'll have to look into this. I need to keep writing so that I can look back on this later._

"So, that's when he started having feelings for him?" Law asked. He hadn't expected that. It was amazing that Doflamingo had written about his thoughts at that age. Law hadn't even thought that the guy would keep a diary.

"Law, I'm going to that room. If you need anything, just yell," Doflamingo called from the hallway.

"Alright. I'm leaving in a little while," Law replied.

"Got it." With that, he went back to reading.

The next few pages were just about work and school. A few were about his time with Captain Trafalgar. Over a few years, Doflamingo had gotten to know the family more and even about his little sister. Even she was friendly with him, ignoring what the other kids said about him.

Stopping on one page, it was about Captain Trafalgar's sister. Doflamingo had spent an entire day with the little sister while Trafalgar had been studying for school. It was interesting and Law knew he had to read it.

_15 July 1833_

_Lam's birthday was today. Law was studying so he couldn't do anything with her. I offered to take her around town. For some reason, she likes my company. Many kids have told him and his sister about what I've done. They don't seem bothered by it. Law even told him that it wasn't that bad. Lami said that I was just protecting my brother. It's true. I was just trying to keep the kids from bullying him. Now, they don't mess with either one of us. Well, we went shopping. I bought her whatever she wanted. That seemed to make her happy. Although, she did tell me that she was disappointed that Law couldn't come with us. I assured her that he'd have something for her when we got back. That cheered her up and made her smile. I asked her more about him. She told me that he was learning to do surgeries now. I was shocked to hear that. I couldn't believe that his parents were already at that stage. It did feel me with happiness when she said he was using the scalpels I got him a few years ago. I asked her what she wanted to do. Lami wants to be a nurse. I asked if she wants to work alongside her brother. Lami said no. She was afraid to go overseas. I understand where she's coming from. The girl wants to be closer to home. I don't see the problem with that. When we got back, I was right. Law had a present waiting for her. It was a new dress. Lami gave him a hug before kissing his cheeks. I wish we could be like that. I hope he won't hate me if I tell him how I feel. I just need to work up the courage to do it. I stayed for dinner. For dinner, we had steak with vegetables. The cake was delicious as well. Law helped bake this one too. He bakes cakes for people's birthdays. He's done it for Rosinante and me ever since we've known him. When it was time to go home, I was really upset. Law promised that I could spend the night tomorrow night. That made my mood perk up a bit. He still hadn't realized what I do when he's sleeping, though. I don't think I'll ever tell him. Maybe he'll think I'm creepy. Maybe he'll hate me. Or he could just stop talking to me altogether. I shouldn't test it right now. For now, I'm going to bed. Maybe I'll write more tomorrow._

Law furrowed his eyebrows. _What did he use to do? Why would he only do it while he was sleeping? Would it have made Trafalgar uncomfortable? Would I think it is?_ A lot of thoughts were spinning through his head.

"I'll ask him about it later. For now, it doesn't matter." Law skimmed a few pages before coming to a part where it looked as if the pages were ripped out. "Huh? Why are these missing?" Law rubbed where the pages were torn out. "Did Doflamingo remove them? If so, why?"

Choosing to ignore it, for now, he started reading the page right behind the ones taken out. It was about the day Captain Trafalgar came back. It almost made Law start to cry. He could feel the emotions he was feeling when he wrote the entry through his words.

_10 May 1837_

_I can't believe it! What the hell?! He's gone for two fucking years and doesn't contact me or anything! Now, he's getting married to some bimbo that he met while gone! Why couldn't he just come back without all this news?! I can't believe this! Why?! What did I do wrong?! Is it because of what I've been doing?! I know I shouldn't do it, but it was going to be for the both of us! Now, that dream will never happen! I can still do it for myself, but not him anymore! Why? Just... why? I've done all I could to keep him close to me. Why did he have to go away for two years? Is this a punishment? Maybe it'll get better. You never know. It could. I just wanted to strangle that bitch when I heard those words leave those lovely lips of his. I didn't want that. I never had the chance to tell him how I feel. Why couldn't I just get up the fucking courage to say anything? I'm a fucking moron. I let the opportunity slip away. What a fucking idiot I am, right? Alas, I'll still go to his wedding. I'm his best friend, after all. What did make me feel better is that he was happy to see that my style hasn't changed. That was good enough. Now, I have to go through with this bullshit. It should be fine, though. I'll figure something out._

At the end, Law was curious and sad. "What had he been doing? That's kind of strange. He never told me about that." Law looked at the next page. It was about the wedding. He skimmed it. It was more of the same.

Doflamingo went to the wedding and pretended to be happy. Law knew he wasn't, though. His words were honest about how he felt. It devastated the man that his best friend and long-time crush had been taken away from him. Law really did feel bad about it.

Going to another page, he flipped it over. He was shocked. "This one's the last entry. The other pages are gone." With that, he started reading. It was about the funeral.

_19 February 1841_

_I went to his funeral today. He looked so good even though he was dead. I found it a peaceful look for him. He was so beautiful, yet sad. I miss his smile and laughter. His voice was so nice to listen to. He could light up the room just by walking in. It was amazing and fun when he was around. I could even tolerate his wife when he was there. Now, I can't stand to breathe the same air as her. On the plus side, I got to see his son. He looked identical to him. I'm glad he doesn't have any traits from his mother. The bitch can go die in a hole for all I care. That was a good experience, though. I never thought I would ever hold one of his children. I think his wife realized that I don't like her a while ago. She'd be tense around me and wouldn't talk unless Law was there. Nothing I care about. I think this is a punishment. The woman did say I'd lose something precious to me. He was the only thing I had. Now, he's gone. I hope this was worth it. If not, I regret everything I've done. It should get better, though. In a few years, everything should be ready. I can't wait for it. Law, we might see each other again._

"What was he talking about?" Law inquired. "I need to ask him all about it." Glancing at the clock, Law almost freaked out. "It's already that late?! I need to hurry up! He'll be here in ten minutes!"

Rushing around the room, he got ready. When he was dressed, he noticed that Doflamingo was there. "You're leaving in a bit, right?" Law nodded. "Have a good night. Please, don't get too drunk."

"I won't." Law went quiet for a moment. "Doflamingo, what were you up to before you died?"

The man didn't say anything for a moment. "Well..." Before he could even start, the doorbell rang.

"We'll talk about it when I get back. And, please, don't lie to me." Doflamingo agreed before Law went to the front door. Opening, he found a smiling Luffy right behind it.

"Are you ready to go, Torao?" he asked.

"Yeah." With that, Law shut the door after himself. _Now, what could he have been up to? It's going to bother me the whole night now._

**Is this chapter good? Please, let me know what you think. Have a glorious day and I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Humans specifically have eyes that face forward for the purpose of seeing in 3D. On the other hand, vegetarian dinosaurs such as the Triceratops, had eyes that looked out to the side so they could stay vigilant watching for danger as they ate.**

**2\. In the 1980s, the founder of Pringles, Fredric Baur, requested to be buried in a Pringles can. His children honored the request.**

**3\. You can now get a headstone with a QR code. Called "Living Headstones", they show pages with photos, video biographies, and comments from loved ones.**

**4\. While filming _Dumb and Dumber_ , Jim Carry had his crown temporarily removed - that chipped tooth is real and a result of a childhood fight.**


	21. Complete

**Complete**

Doflamingo watched as Law left the house. He did as he was told by him and didn't show his face to the younger man at the door. For some reason, Law didn't like for him to interact with people. Doflamingo guessed that it was because some might be able to tell he wasn't alive.

"That's a reasonable point, I guess." As he watched them walk over to the deathtrap that the guy chose to ride, he saw Law stop for a second, say something, then it seemed like an argument broke out between them. "What's going on?"

After a few minutes, it seemed that Law got aggravated but didn't say anything else. He continued to the motorcycle before hopping on with Luffy. What pissed him off and infuriated Doflamingo was when Law put his arms around Luffy's stomach. _What the hell, Law?! What're you doing?!_

To be honest, Doflamingo didn't understand what was going on. The way his housemate was sitting on it angered him, but it seemed that they were okay with it. That's when his anger started to diminish. "I guess that it's normal. He doesn't seem particularly happy right now," he voiced aloud to himself.

Once they were out of sight, he walked away from the window. With a large grin, he walked back to Law's room. What he hadn't told Law, and contemplated if he would, was that the room had been his old bedroom. That made him even happier. Unknowingly, he'd chosen the very room that Doflamingo had occupied when he was alive. That was very pleasing to him.

Doflamingo sighed as he walked through the house. He already missed Law. And it'd only been about ten minutes. The man was fun to tease and talk to. Then, he remembered what Law had said right before he left. _He wants to talk to me. I wonder what it could be. He was reading my journal. Maybe it's something about what was in there. I'll have to wait and see._

He went back to the secret room. Doflamingo had some things to do in there. Reaching the wall, he pressed the button. The hidden door creaked open. He walked in before shutting it behind him. There was nothing against being cautious.

As soon as he was in the space of the hallway, he began o whistle as he ambled his way to the room. He was surprised that Law hadn't wanted to explore the room again. Albeit, Doflamingo was, probably, the reason for that. He had scared the shit out of him with his skeleton. It'd been funny, but he understood Law's fear of it.

When he got there, Doflamingo grinned. He was looking at the grandfather clock. _Just one more. One more and I'll be free to do whatever I want to._ His grin widened even more at his thoughts. _I'll be able to follow Law wherever he goes. I won't be confined to this house anymore._

He broke out into a laughing fit. Just the thought of being free to go where he liked was very appealing. And following Law was an added bonus. To be frank, he wasn't doing it to be controlling nor anything like that. It was more like he was just trying to keep an eye on him. Doflamingo didn't want anything to happen to him. Not until he finished what he started. Or at all. 

In the room, he breathed in the musty, dusty air. Even if he was dead, he could still smell things, taste things, and even breathe. But he wasn't the normal kind of dead. The way he'd died wasn't a normal nor natural way to die. He died in a completely different way that caused him to be able to do what he could. The guy could even produce heat. Not normal for spirits/ghosts.

Looking around, Doflamingo started to get the candles out again. He moved the rug and desk again to get it ready. Once that was done, he placed the candles down and lit them. Doflamingo went to the middle of the area and sat down.

Taking a deep breath, he started to meditate. The fire from the candles grew and shrunk with every intake and release of his breath. It was something to do when Law wasn't there, and it helped him calm his mind.

Suddenly, all the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Someone was in the house. He didn't like that feeling. It was something he grew to hate. Getting up, the candles went out. He didn't bother moving nor replacing anything as he went to find out who was in his house.

Going through the walls, he searched for the person. He could tell their gender. It was a male. A man he didn't want there was in the house. As he looked for him, Doflamingo grew even angrier than he always was.

"Someone's defiling my house," he said under his breath. That was not something he was okay with. That was what he meant by he protected the house while Law was gone. Doflamingo kept trespassers and others off the property.

After a moment, he found them on the third floor. That made him question how they got in. Ignoring the man for the moment, he went to check the attic. _Did he get in through the window up there? If so, how? Why are there people breaking into our house?_

Doflamingo arrived at the attic after a second or two. His suspicions were confirmed. The window up there was wide open, and it had started to rain. Looking out, he found a rope attached to the windowsill that led down to the ground.

Grinning, he pulled the rope up. _He won't be needing it. This guy won't be leaving this house alive or at all._ With that, he set the rope and hook aside before going to find the man again. It wasn't hard because his aura was pretty thick.

He thought about what would happen when he confronted him. Of course, he was going to take his soul. There was no doubt about it. The man was going to be his last one. He was going to make sure. All he needed was one more. Then five for Law.

He found the guy on the floor that Law's room was on. Keeping himself hidden for the moment, Doflamingo studied the man that broke into his house. It was something he always did before killing them. He just had a habit of doing it.

The man in his house had short, black hair and pale skin. He dressed oddly for some reason. The other wore a black leather vest, a pair of dark grey ripped jeans, and combat boots. Doflamingo decided to tail him to see what he was up to. His energy was bad, but he wanted to know what he was doing.

"Why am I even doing this again? Why did I agree to this?" the man muttered as he walked. "He better be happy I agreed to come here." It made him curious about what he was there for. "Kid better appreciate this. I'm not getting paid to do this. At least Killer doesn't know."

The mention of Kid's name infuriated him. _That man's still going after Law. Hasn't he learned his lesson already? If he was here, he'd be dead by now. I hate him._ He continued to trail after the man as he looked in the different rooms. It was as if he was searching for something.

When he got to Law's room, Doflamingo felt his anger rising. He was messing around in Law's room. Or his old bedroom. Inside, the man went through a few of his dresser drawers. "Nothing seems different about him. Why can't he just accept that Law doesn't want anything to do with him? Captain, you need to understand shit like that." The guy kept speaking to himself. It intrigued him because the guy didn't seem to really agree with what he was doing.

When he was done with Law's room, He went to the study. That wouldn't stand with him. Doflamingo towered over him without showing himself yet. He could tell that the guy was uneasy there. The man continued to walk as he crept behind him.

"It feels as if someone's following me," he said aloud. Doflamingo felt himself grin widely at the comment. _Of course. I'm following you. And you're going to die tonight._

They arrived at the study a few minutes later. Doflamingo watched him search around. When he started looking at the books, that's when he knew it was time to get rid of him. "What're you doing in my house?" Doflamingo demanded as he stood right behind him.

He saw the man flinch and head him yelp. Slowly, he turned around and glanced around. "Wh-Who... Who s-said th-that?" he stuttered out. Doflamingo really did enjoy scaring the people that trespassed into his home. Or his and Law's house. He needed to remember that Law lived there as well and owned part of the house.

Flickering into focus, Doflamingo stared down at him. "I did. Why are you in my house?" The guy looked like he was going to have a heart attack as he looked up at him. "You aren't supposed to be here."

"G-Gh-Ghost!" The man screamed before trying to run from him. Doflamingo grabbed his arm before he could get far. "L-Look! I'm... I'm sorry! I'll leave!" That statement made him laugh. "Please! Don't... Don't hurt me!"

"It's too late for you to start begging for your life. You're trespassing onto my property," Doflamingo said. He turned the man around before grabbing him by the neck. Lifting the man up, Doflamingo looked him in the eyes. "Your filth is corrupting my house. I don't like it. Once you stepped inside here, you lost your life." 

Tears were pouring down his face as he struggled to get out of his grip. "P-Pl-Please!" he choked out. It filled him with joy to watch the man beg for his life and struggle to keep it. But he chose his own demise. Anyone he didn't want in the house gave up their lives once they stepped over the threshold.

"You can beg and plead all you want for me to spare you, but I will show you no mercy." Doflamingo raised his other hand. "It's not all that painful. Except for the part where I consume you." He said the last part with glee. That made the other cry even more as he continued his struggle.

Without another word, Doflamingo plunged his hand into his chest. His life flashed before his eyes. Of course, his life was filled with greed and wrongdoing, but there was an undeterred feeling of loyalty to the man that sent him there. The guy did everything for Kid. But his actions were what sealed his fate with him.

Then, he came across a memory that had Law in it. They were drinking at a bar and Law was having a good time. The two were talking and laughing. Suddenly, he heard something that he wasn't expecting.

 _ **"You're a good friend. I hope nothing bad happens to you,"**_ Law said to the guy.

 _ **"Same to you."**_ There was a moment of silence between them. **_"You really did leave Kid, didn't you?"_**

 ** _"Yes. You won't tell him where I am, right?"_** Law looked desperate for him to agree. Something in that look made Doflamingo feel sorry for his housemate and lover. It wasn't a look he enjoyed seeing.

 ** _"I won't. I might be loyal to him, but I understand what he's done. He messed up really bad."_** A hand was placed on Law's shoulder. _**"Alright. I'm heading out. I'll see you next week. That bar across from the hospital?"**_

Law smiled. _**"Yeah."**_

Doflamingo blinked a few times before tearing the soul from the man's body. Like all the others, it was small, feeble, and shriveled. It was good enough for him. Even as a spirit, he continued to cry. "P-Please," he sobbed.

"It's too late for you." Without warning, he started to stuff the soul into his chest. It tried to claw and scratch its way out but didn't have the capacity nor strength to do so. Doflamingo's was much bigger, stronger, and better than his.

Soon, he began to disappear into him. His screams of terror and pain were music to his ears. Doflamingo felt him being sucked in. Just the thought of completely his side of the project made him feel prideful. He, after two centuries, had finally completed what he'd started before his death.

Once the soul was entirely absorbed, he took in a deep breath. Slowly, the feeling of energy started to fill him. A sense of power flowed over him as he started to glow a bit. Doflamingo felt invigorated. It was reassuring and made him feel even better than before. He couldn't believe it. Then, the glowing stopped.

"Now, to test it." Dropping the body on the ground for the moment, he went to the front door. Reaching out, he grabbed the handle before turning it. It turned before he pushed it open. The door creaked as it did so.

It was still raining outside but that didn't bother him. He wanted to see if it was true. So far, everything he'd done was true. Now, was the real test. Gathering himself, Doflamingo walked forward. He braced himself for being pushed back by the force that was keeping him in the house.

To his surprise, joy, and relief, nothing held him back. He could feel the rain on his body as he stood out in it. A smile came to his face. "I... I did it," he said in a low voice. Then, he cheered it. "I did it!"

With that, he looked around. It'd been so, so long since he last went outside. Now, he was free to do so whenever he wanted to. This was the best thing that he could've wished for. Other than Law accepting him, that is.

After a moment of standing in the rain, he turned around and went back inside. He had to put away the body and get the house ready for Law to come back home. Although he didn't tell him when he'd be home, Doflamingo wanted to fix the house up. He was in a great mood and hoped Law was too when he got back.

"Things are going according to plan. Now, I just have to worry about Law," he said as he closed the door behind himself.

**Here we are. Hope this chapter is good enough. I'll explain more about how he died in future chapters. Is that okay? Anyway, have a glorious day and I love you all so very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The " _Lost_ " pilot was so expensive (over $10 million) that the Chairman of ABC was fired for green-lighting the project.**

**2\. The largest living thing on earth is a giant sequoia named General Sherman.**

**3\. Tupac was the first U.S. artist to have an album reach Billboard #1 while still in prison. It was his third studio album, titled " _Me Against the World_ ".**

**4\. If you multiply 1089 x 9 you get the exact reverse, 9801.**


End file.
